The Art Of Betting
by Sarfy
Summary: AU Story. Lauren has lost a bet to Tamsin and has to pose as a nude model in an art class. Certain blue eyed succubus might be attending the class also. Doccubus, Copdoc (past and friendship), Benzi.
1. Consequences

This idea popped in my head and I just had to get it out. Might stay just as a one-shot, though I do have a few ideas floating in my brain how to continue this story.

AU story with Lauren and Tamsin (and a bit of Bo in chapter 1, more later!).

FYI I'm a first time fanfiction writer. So this may suck. And english is not my first language, but I do hope there are not too many off-putting grammatical or other mistakes here. No beta so all the mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

.

* * *

"Tamsin please don't make me do this." Lauren pleaded blocking the door leading to a class room at the private art school.

The valkyrie just smirked "A bet is a bet and art is art. You know that, Doc!"

"Do you have to be such a bitch?! I would never make you do something like this based on some dumb drunken bet!" Lauren said wishing Tamsin would cave influenced by her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, stop whining Sweet Cheeks. You took the bet. Shouldn't have been so cocky. You lost the bet fair and square. Get over it." Tamsin sneered a bit too cheerfully.

"Besides, need I remind you of our last bet Doc? You made me entertain kids. Babies I've would been okay with. Maybe. They just sleep and drool, right?" Tamsin looked questioningly at Lauren.

"Right. Babies are easy. _Not_. " Lauren huffed rolling her eyes. Tamsin was so dense sometimes. Dense and irritating!

"Well anyways. But no easy babies for me, I had to spend a whole day with a bunch of four year old's on a sugar high! And they touched my hair! My hair, Lauren! With their sticky germ filled hands!" Tamsin exclaimed shuddering and then whispered menacingly "Nobody touches my hair."

Lauren smirked happily remembering that day. It had been wickedly enjoyable to watch Tamsin dancing and playing with the over excited bunch of toddlers. Well, Tamsin wasn't really dancing as much as she was trying desperately hop and sway out of reach of the many little hands grabbing her eagerly. And all the while attempting not to let her temper flare and lash out scarring the children for life.

"It couldn't have been that bad. The kids at the ballet school were so cute in their little tutus and they loved you to bits. And I know how you love to dance." Lauren couldn't help the chuckle escaping her lips.

Tamsin groaned and glared at Lauren, but didn't get a word in before Lauren continued. "But back to this current bet. It's null and void, 'cause I'm absolutely _sure_ you cheated Tamsin. You beat me at Trivial Pursuit for gods sake! Me, the champion of trivial information!"

Tamsin snorted at Lauren's ranting. "Can't say that anymore Doc. You've lost your title. You're a champion no more."

Tamsin did sort of cheat, but only a little and by total accident. So she had no intention of fessing up and the valkyrie was confident it really wouldn't even be counted as cheating. Inveigling maybe. All she did was supply Lauren and herself with vast amounts of alcohol and then proceeded to phrase the questions somewhat obscurely. And she may or may not have caught a glimpse of few answers, when Lauren had been waving the cards around way too carelessly. But what can you really expect from a revengeful boozed up valkyrie. No regrets, Tamsin decided.

"Now get in there and settle this bet." She said pointing at the large wooden door with her extended index finger.

Lauren however did not move. After a moment of silence Lauren said meekly "You know what Tamsin, I'm not going to do this. You can just suck it... I'm going home."

"Sorry. You're not going anywhere. We can discuss who sucks what later." The valkyrie said winking eyes full of glee. "But now, payback's a bitch. Get in there!" She ordered.

Tamsin opened the door forcing Lauren to step aside. But Lauren felt she had to make one last effort to try and get out of settling this stupid bet.

"I really have no desire to go in there and stand naked in front of room full of strangers, so they can paint a nude portrait of me to hang on their walls. I don't want to hang on any walls in all of my nakedness!" Lauren snapped her tone a bit hysterical.

"Oh. I'm sure you don't have to stand. You can probably sit or maybe even lie down. Wouldn't that be cozy? And I for one would like to see you naked on my wall. Or against it." The valkyrie said with a sly smile.

"Come on, let's go see what pose the instructor wants you in." She quipped before shoving anxious Lauren through the open door into the class room.

"You're horrible! I hate you. So much!" Lauren barked eyes blazing.

"Yeah, right. Nice. I'll still be right here offering emotional support" Tamsin countered nonchalantly pointing at the chair next to the door. "I think I can enjoy the view best from here. And also block your escape, if you decide to make a run for it." She added grinning widely seeing the angry glares Lauren was sending her way. Revenge is sweet indeed, the valkyrie mused gleefully.

"Now now, stop with the looks sweetie. You love art don't you? This is art. And now you're going to be a part of it. Immortalized on a canvas. The art of betting, you could say." Tamsin chuckled softly.

The art of betting sounded very poetic. Even Tamsin had a way with words once in a while. She actually had almost backed out of this thing after witnessing Lauren's apparent discomfort. But she wanted to get even. Badly. That ballet thing was still giving her shivers. And Lauren would get over this. Not to mention that the woman had nothing to be ashamed or wary of. Lauren had a killer body that Tamsin had had the privilege and pleasure to caress in the past. These artsy schmucks were getting such a special treat this evening. Maybe if there was one even halfway decent artist here, Tamsin might be persuaded quite easily to buy some art tonight.

.

* * *

As Tamsin was getting comfortable on her chair, Lauren scanned the room nervously. It was not that big and surprisingly the lighting of the space was moderately dim. Luckily no harsh lights. And the little stage up front was lit up only with a few soft spot lights. Lauren concluded that the atmosphere was pleasantly serene and only hushed voices, shuffling and the soft sounds of brushes and pencils on paper were heard. There were canvas holders scattered around the place and she couldn't see the painters except when they poked their heads from behind the canvases to get a better look at the model.

Lauren looked back at the stage. On the podium upfront sat a tight bodied muscular man. He was currently facing the other way. He had a white sheet strategically placed across his lap. He seemed calm and peaceful. He just sat there unmoving as if he was fine with being nearly naked in front of people. His finely sculpted ass on display for all to see. Lauren was sure she on the other hand would be fidgeting mess the whole time she had to sit there being ogled at. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she failed to notice the session had ended and the man was now advancing towards her with the sheet draped over his hips.

"Hello Doctor Lewis. Nice to see you." The man greeted happily startling Lauren.

"Oh, hey. Nice to see you detective Thornwood." Lauren replied steadily, but groaning internally. Could this day get any worse! She started fidgeting with her hands hoping somebody would just put her out her misery already. She might have a nervous breakdown before the night was over.

"Call me Dyson, please. You seem nervous. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, it is. And I kind of feel like throwing up right about now.." Lauren sighed her eyes darting to the podium behind Dyson.

"It'll be okay. Trust me. It does feel difficult and awkward at first, but when you realize they are not really looking-looking at you. They are just seeing the shapes, shadows and outlines of your body, you know. In an artistic way..." He said smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I really don't know what I'm saying, but I do know you won't feel uncomfortable for long. After a while it may even feel a bit liberating. Letting go of your fears and reservations. You'll do great." Dyson said patting her arm gently.

"I have a hard time believing that." Lauren muttered, but offered Dyson a small smile nevertheless.

Dyson smiled back before saying, that he had to go change and then head back to the station. Lauren was thankful for small miracles. For a moment she was mortified that Dyson might stay and enjoy the show. It would have been epically torturous meeting him later in a professional situation, if he would have had seen her in all her naked glory. She shuddered at the mere thought. She hoped that the likely hood of bumping into any of these other people here at least was slight.

.

* * *

Lauren saw an older man coming her way. The man extended his hand for a handshake. Lauren shook his hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm the instructor of this class, Herbert Collins. Nice to meet you. You're Candy, right? Our next model?" The man said exited.

"Yes.. Am I.. Sorry what? I'm La.." Lauren started her confusion evident, but he man cut her off.

"McCane? Candy McCane?" The man asked shuffling the stack of papers in his hands.

Lauren took a deep breath, before replying sweetly "Okay then.. Why yes, I'm Candy. Nice to meet you Mr Collins."

Narrowing her eyes, she shot a hot burning glare at the valkyrie sitting idly by the door. "Would you excuse me for just a moment?" She said to the man as she started to stomp towards Tamsin.

"Really?! Candy McCane?! What the fuck Tam Tam?" Lauren hissed.

The valkyrie just laughed. "Well, you are so sweet, Sweet Cheeks. Candylicious! Besides I didn't think you'd appreciate, if I had used your real name signing up for some nude modelling, Doctor Lewis."

"Still I would have appreciated not to use a stripper name as my art world alias!" Lauren continued to hiss.

"But you are kind of stripping tonight, aren't you Candy? " Tamsin taunted. "Oh shucks Miss McCane, you should go back, the teacher's waiting. Look." She grinned motioning at Mr Collins, who was anxiously looking at them and waiting to get Candy ready for the session. Lauren sighed as she walked back to the man.

Lauren was standing next to the instructor discussing some details, when Tamsin's eyes caught sight of glowing blue orbs from the back of the room seemingly focused on Lauren. As she blinked the orbs were gone. The valkyrie debated internally, if it was just the lights from the windows playing tricks on her or if there was a fae present or even worse some dangerous psycho fae. She'd met too many of those and decided to keep an eye on the participants to be safe. She did not want any crappy fae incident on her hands tonight. She was sure she could do both, watch the room and ogle the blond. She wanted to enjoy the consequence of their bet. And that consequence was a naked blond under the spot lights for her eyes to roam on, the valkyrie knew.

.

* * *

"Well shit..." Lauren breathed under her breath glancing at the now empty podium, accepting that there was no getting out of this. She would have to man up, strip naked and let these people get an eyeful. Luckily there were only seven students present. And furthermore this was an evening class, so most seemed to be adults and serious amateur painters. This eased Lauren's nerves a little. Just be professional. These people are artists, they just want to paint. This is like any other odd job. Just be professional, cool and calm. Collected. You can do this. It'll be fine, she told herself silently.

But of course then there was Tamsin smiling and gloating, eyes twinkling with mischief. Lauren knew she would never hear the end of this. A triumphant valkyrie was bound to be extremely aggravating!

A 'Nude model', what an addition to my resume, Lauren grumbled. She had to roll her eyes thinking the situation she'd gotten herself into.

"The art of betting, my ass! I'll never bet on anything ever again." She whispered to herself. "Or play drunken Trivial Pursuit..."

.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

A/N I updated this after making few corrections (typos were grating my anal personality) and I also made a couple of additions.

I have the second chapter in the works, but I just started writing it. And it will probably not be up until sometime next week.


	2. Keep an Eye on

Thank you all for showing interest in this story! Took me by surprise and made me absolutely giddy :)

Many thanks for your follows, favorites and lovely reviews! They really are appreciated!

AU with Lauren, Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi (plus some other familiar faces along the way).

PS. I don't know anything about painting or art classes... But here we go.

.

* * *

"I could have waited in the car. Why the hell are we even here Kenzi? An art class, really? You do know that I can't draw, right? Like at all. I can barely manage to doodle an anatomically correct stick figure." Bo had been yapping on and on ever since they left the crack shack and she found out that their stake out would now include participating in an art class.

"Anatomically correct stick figure?" Kenzi snorted. "I so need you to draw me one." She laughed heartily.

"Oh, just shut up." Bo huffed. "You are going to enjoy all this being artistic and shit, but I'm gonna die of boredom before the night is over. And to add to this suck fest, I left my phone in the car, so I can't entertain myself by playing Angry Birds!"

"Stop griping already. We are here, because _I_ am an awesome PI's assistant and I've gotten us a case. A case equals dough. In this case dough equals Big Bucks!" Kenzi declared confidently. "We are staking out that creepy looking dude in the second row. You know all this Bo! I did give you a case file!"

Kenzi heard Bo snicker and narrowed her eyes.

"Really Kenzi, 'a case file'?" Bo made a show of gesturing the quotation marks with her hands.

"It was a black folder with a pink post-it slapped in the middle! It read 'creepy dude – client wants us to deliver. Big bucks!' and that was it" She scoffed. "Vague much?"

Kenzi trained her blazing eyes at her sarcastic friend. "Regardless. I am the big cheese here tonight and will do as I please. We have a case and we are going to get paid for once! So, get in the zone and start stalking that dudes every move. And the dudes picture and this address and time were also included in my_ case file_! Easy money and we need it to pay the bills! And the creeper's right there!" She hissed in disbelief pointing her finger at a man in the second row.

How the hell did this happen? When did I become the mom in our relationship! Responsibilities and all that. I don't like it, Kenzi moaned silently. She also felt a little bit guilty as she had indeed told Bo the stripped version concerning their newest assignment. But she did have her reasons. Good reasons. Might not be good enough for Bo not to rip her a new one, when she found out about it though.

"Why are you being such a pain tonight? Are you hungry for, um, something?" Kenzi asked in a hushed voice after a while.

"Sorry. I know I have been irritable and moody lately. I've been thinking about my life. I wish I had something more, you know… I want more out of life. Not just this same old, same old. Something to look forward to. I have dreams you know..." She trailed off. To find someone special, someone to build a future with, someone to love, but was that even remotely plausible for a raging succubus, she brooded lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"And no I'm not hungry. Not for food or… other things. I don't need to feed." Bo continued sighing. "I'm just tired and cranky. Haven't been sleeping well lately. Sorry Kenz, I'll try behave." She promised.

"It's okay, we're cool Bobo. You do look a bit worn out. Let's schedule some girl talk, okay? We must. Yes, really dig into this meaning of life business! Is this why you've had trouble sleep.." Kenzi didn't finish her sentence as she started squealing excitedly seeing the commotion by the podium ahead.

"It's starting! It's starting!" She cheered happily.

.

* * *

"Oh Bobo, don't look now!" Kenzi said in a singsong voice and then continued whispering with a mischievous smile on her face "but there's a hunky male specimen climbing onto the stage. Naked male. Well, mostly naked anyway. He does have that pesky rag with him. Bummer."

She glansed at Bo. "Just don't start flashing those baby blues, causing mayhem and blowing our case."

"No snacking on the beefcake!" She admonished, but then added with a look of concern "Unless that'll cheer you up?"

"There's no problem. Yeah, he's hot for sure, but like I said I'm neither hungry or horny. I'm just bored." Bo yawned as to prove her point. "And just so you know, I have self control now. I can control my inner succ.."

"Shh. Don't out yourself! Walls have ears and so on." Kenzi snapped pointing discreetly to the people in the room. Mostly human people she reckoned. No need to disturb them with this fae beeswax unnecessarily.

"And you really think you can control your inner, hmm, urges? Just keep telling yourself that, suckster. I've seen you in action." She scoffed before starting to gather her equipment and getting ready to do some serious painting.

Even when Kenzi kept bantering with Bo, trying to maintain normalcy in her own way, she was worried about her friend. Bo had been under the weather lately and Kenzi hadn't yet figured out how to pull the succubus out of her funk. She didn't remember, when the succubus last went out on the town. Bo mostly moped around the house nowadays.. Maybe she had some sort of early, really early midlife crisis? They really needed to have that girl talk soon, so she could get a handle on what was bothering Bo. So tequila and rum and.. And maybe have a party too while we're at it. Yes. Yes to a girls night... Her inner monologue was cut short when she spotted a familiar face.

.

* * *

"Shit! That's Detective Dyson up there isn't it? What the hell is he doing here? In all his manliness?" Kenzi croaked. "Well, there goes our case! Do you think he's after our guy?"

"Why would he be after him? I thought this was about an unhappy wife keeping tabs on his hubby or something?" Bo said baffled.

"I might have given you that idea yes. And I may have, you know, forgotten to tell you, that this dude has a criminal record. A rap sheet a mile long.. Our client wants a word with him on his past misdeeds or other deeds and is willing to pay quite handsomely for it. But if Dyson grabs him first, we can say adios to our paycheck!" Kenzi practically bawled.

She had wanted to tell Bo the uncensored version originally, but the succubus would never have allowed her to tag along if she knew the guy was a career criminal. Not really dangerous, but Bo still would have grounded her. And then Kenzi would have missed this nude modelling art class! And that would have sucked!

"Nice work, Miss Awesome assistant. Why didn't you put this little nugget of information on your post-it? Oh, sorry – _case file_." Bo sneered.

Kenzi's mood started to get morose too. If Dyson was after their guy or if he spotted the two of them, everything would be ruined. What a mess! All this stressing, lying and withholding information from her best friend, would have been for nothing! Nothing! And on top of that the client was going to have a major hissy fit, if they didn't deliver this creeper. Kenzi had also kept the clients identity from Bo. Well, cross that bridge when you come to it. Would not be pretty, she knew. Her thoughts turned back to Dyson. Maybe Dyson just enjoyed parading around half naked and wasn't here undercover on official business, she thought hopefully. And they were situated in the back row, so that was good also. Oh, who am I kidding! This evening is gonna end up in a total craptastic disaster, Kenzi realized.

"Let's just stick to our plan. I'll sit here. You'll paint. We keep an eye on that creepy guy and hope that Dyson won't be a problem." Bo suggested looking at Kenzi who looked almost crestfallen and was rubbing her temples vigorously.

"Calm down girl and start painting. We're here to paint and nothing more, okay? Well, actually I'm here for moral support only, if anyone asks. I won't be touching those." Bo said as she moved the various brushes and instruments aside and moved into a better position to observe the man sitting on the second row. He seemed harmless enough. She would have to squeeze Kenzi for more details later.

A little over an hour later, Dyson was ending his session and Bo was rejoicing internally thinking the night was over. Finally. She was bored to tears. The alleged career criminal they were tracking seemed to be really into this painting thing and Dyson certainly wasn't here in any official capacity. So Bo had fiddled her thumbs all evening, checking the time every two minutes. But now freedom!

When Bo saw Kenzi's painting, she was appropriately in awe. "Wow, Kenz! This is great! I didn't know you were such an amazing painter! Wow…" She faded out, before snapping her eyes from the painting and back to Kenzi who was arranging her brushes and canvases.

"Thanks. It still needs some more work, but I can finish it at home."

"Why are you putting up a fresh canvas? I thought we were leaving." Bo asked fearing what the answer would be.

"That's a negative. There's another model up next! So, that's a big 'no no' to leaving yet." Kenzi revealed making Bo groan loudly.

.

* * *

"I don't think there's going to be any trouble, so I'll wait in the car. Just keep your phone handy and call if anything happens. Anything, okay?" Bo underlined.

Kenzi nodded and Bo started to quickly gather her things and put on her coat, but then her eyes locked onto a blond woman standing next to the door. Very enchanting blond woman. She froze on the spot a small gasp escaping her lips. Bo was brought out of her daze by a forceful smack on her arm and then Kenzi hissing.

"I thought you were leaving. You're blocking my light. I'm trying to get my colors organized here!"

Bo didn't stop eyeing the blond even for a second. She was obviously talking to someone, but Bo couldn't see who, because the person was sitting down. The blond looked pissed, but still so, so beautiful.

"Bo! What the hell are you doing?" Kenzi snarled, when she didn't get any reaction.

Bo's eyes found hers, but only for a moment before returning to the blond. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kind of a tingling sensation. Weird.

"Do you think she's our next model?" The succubus asked motioning toward the blond with a nod of her head.

Kenzi poked her head behind the canvas holder to see who Bo was ogling.

"Yeah, I guess. Could be." Kenzi eyed her friend suspiciously as Bo took off her coat and tossed it back on the chair. "Oh, you're staying now? What happened to waiting in the car?"

Bo didn't supply an answer instead she stood still and kept her eyes glued on the gorgeous woman, who was now talking to Dyson. A strange feeling of jealousy coursed through her, when she saw the woman smiling at him. She was never jealous. Why now? Why this woman? Luckily Dyson soon moved to the back room. She watched him leave, heaved a sigh of relief and then continued to admire the woman thoroughly once more. Her slender frame and her perfect ass. Bo heard a sharp gasp beside her and then was brought back to reality with a swift hard punch on her bicep.

"Bo! Bo, snap out of it! Your eyes are shining brighter than a led flashlight! Sit down!" Kenzi huffed sounding uneasy.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Oh, my god! You have the hots for that blond, don't you? What happened to 'not hungry not horny'? What the hell happened to your self control?! She's still got her clothes on! Fully clothed, Bo! She's not even nake.." She stopped herself in the middle of her escalating rant. "Oh, 'kay, let's not go there now… Bo, you got to think of something else! Anything else. Something unsexy, um, gym socks, hairy armpits, um, bad breath.. Shit, I'm drowning here. Just stop it Bo! Look away!" Kenzi rambled in a low voice desperately trying to get through to Bo, who was contentedly undressing the unsuspecting model with her eyes.

Kenzi sighed elatedly when she noticed Bo closing her eyes, sitting down and taking a few deep cleansing breaths.

"Um, Bo? Maybe you should go and wait in the car after all?" She tried carefully.

"What?! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying! And that's final!" Bo all but roared.

"Jeez, don't blow casket!" Kenzi squeaked. "Stay by all means. Stay. Just please, please, don't jump the pretty blond yet. Just try to keep it in your pants until after the class is over! Please!" Kenzi begged as she began to rummage through her purse and then exclaiming a victorious "Aha!" tossing her sunglasses to Bo, who looked at her curiously.

"If you won't stop gawking at the eye candy, at least put those on to cover your eyes."

"I can't stop myself! She's.. Something! I have to meet her Kenz. I _need_ to meet her." Bo stressed as she started to get up, when she noticed the object of her affections making her way to the changing room."

"Later Bo, later!" Kenzi said grabbing her arm forcefully pulling her back down.

A few minutes passed, but Bo was like a live wire moving about in her chair. Her eyes peeled to the door waiting for the blond to make an appearance. It was safe to say, that Kenzi was concerned. Concerned and stumped by Bo's behavior. She had never seen her friend have such an epic reaction to anyone. Let alone someone who was a complete stranger! Complete stranger, standing a room away and still managing to make Bo a wired mess. Well, at least Bo seemed to have been ripped from the claws of gloominess. She was very lively now. Stunned, Kenzi struggled how to diffuse the horn dog situation, before it blew up all over their faces.

"Bo, wait until the session has ended. I bet she's a professional, you know, a working girl, who wants to do a good job and .." Kenzi suddenly fell silent. "Sorry, I just realized how that may or may not have sounded, um, I meant a professional model, not you know.."

Bo growled at Kenzi as her concealed eyes watched closely the sheet covered blond make her way to the podium with the class instructor close in tow.

"Shut it Kenz! And start painting, I want her on my wall!"

.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

A/N So, this is a one-shot no more. I've decided to give this story a go. Let's see how it works out :)

I'll try to update once a week, but no promises in case real life messes my plans. I don't know how many chapters this will be. (I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters or so and the chapter length probably will be approx 2000 words.)

And I do have a specific ending already in mind (if I don't change my mind), but I just need to get there!


	3. Feel No Fear

You guys! I'm totally flabbergasted! Hugs and kisses to all readers! Thank you for your time spent with this story :)

xxxooo

* * *

Lauren had been standing completely still for a several minutes in the bleak dressing room. Her big brain though had been working overtime. She had contemplated the pros and cons of this experience. Experience, she scoffed. She had considered the situation from different sides. Bravery versus cowardice. Idiocy versus intelligence. And somehow, miraculously she had been able to calm and convince herself, that this ordeal wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Not totally bad at least. Some good could come from this. For her. Maybe.

In fact she had somehow deducted that this could be actually beneficial for her. If she did do this, she was sure she could do anything. Give a confidence boost. She had always been a bit apprehensive, some would say even scared, to live in the moment. She always needed to be prepared and think things over! Not just jump in. She needed to plan in advance.

Spontaneity didn't really suite her. Nude modelling based on a bet, now that was spontaneous. That was impulsive. Now she could conquer her fears and set herself free. It might allow her to use her powers more willingly. To help people more. To not always be so careful. Yes, she should just let go for once and break out of her self-made confines. And as Dyson had mentioned, she might even feel liberated. Sure she had had a minor meltdown and laid into Tamsin, but she had accepted the bet though she knew Tamsin would not play fair. Tamsin never did, Lauren thought pouting.

There was no art in drunken betting. No matter what Tamsin said. Now the consequences needed to be dealt with, Lauren sighed shaking her head. Her thoughts were still going a mile a minute. Nudity was totally natural. Not a problem,right? Lauren wasn't exactly shy about her body and she considered herself a fairly sexual person, she mused. But she knew this wasn't about sex. At all. This was art. And more than that, this is me breaking out of my comfort zone! This is me going out there to do some nude modelling! I can do this. I will do this! Go me! Feel no fear, Lauren chanted.

"Holy shit, I'm really going to do this!" Lauren said out loud with wonderment in her voice.

She didn't even feel that nervous anymore. Unbelievable. Weird too. She had made her decision and now there was only the execution left. Execution indeed. She had much better convincing skills than she'd ever imagined. She had pretty easily, in a few minutes time, managed to convince herself, that to be a _nude model_ would be good for her, for gods sake!

Lauren fiddled with the button of her skinny jeans for a moment until popping the button. She quickly shimmied out of her pants. Soon all of her clothes were scattered on the floor. This whole thing is totally absurd, she realized, but still was adamant to get through it.

"I'm going out there, come hell or high water!" Lauren uttered her eyes trained on the door.

She turned her eyes momentarily and spotted an immaculately folded sheet on the side table. She briefly wondered, if it was unused. She wrapped it around her shoulders and noticed that it wasn't. Gross. The sheet smelled like a man. Probably like Dyson, Lauren guessed. She scanned the room, but didn't see any other bed linens laying around. She sure as hell wouldn't go out there without anything covering her!

She would ease into this one step at a time. Exit the back room, get up on stage and then Mr Collins can adjust the sheet and uncover her. Lauren's hand hovered above the door handle. Just open it, she commanded. She took one big breath and with the sheet tugged securely around her, she stepped into the class room.

.

* * *

As soon as Lauren emerged from her safe haven, she felt numerous pairs of eyes latch on her. She faintly heard someone hissing "Start painting" and then something about a wall, but she couldn't quite make it out. Lauren refused to look anywhere else but Mr Collins' kind face. He once more reminded her to ask for a break, if one was needed. Lauren kept nodding automatically as they made their way to the podium. This was it. No turning back now. The moment had arrived.

"Okay, Candy, please hop on to the stage here and lie down." Mr Collins tapped the podium lightly with his hand before placing a big velvet red pillow on it. Lauren exhaled slowly and chanced a glance at Tamsin. The valkyrie did not look at her and seemed uncomfortable and anxious. Weirdness continues. What's up with that, Lauren wondered. She positioned herself on the podium, lying on her side, tucking the pillow under her arm and loosening her hold on the sheet, but it was still covering her chest and the apex of her tighs. But not much else.

"Very good. Hmm. Yes, like that. That's good." Mr Collins muttered quietly mostly to himself as he proceeded to maneuver Lauren's body into the pose he wished.

.

* * *

"Bobo, you need to take a breath. You don't wanna pass out before the big reveal do you?" Kenzi muttered unhappily. She was hoping Bo wouldn't embarrass either of them, but that did seem unlikely. Based on Bo's actions tonight, her self control was hanging by a thread. And the soon to be naked blond would not help strengthen that thread at all, Kenzi groaned.

"Yeah.. Yeah. You're right." Bo started breathing with a purpose and soon it sounded like she was doing lamaze. She stopped abruptly, when she saw the woman in the next row looking at her funny. She was obviously pondering what kind of crazy Bo was.

"Sorry." Bo apologized sheepishly. "I'm feeling a bit.."

"Horny." Kenzi quipped snorting.

"Shut it!" Bo barked. "I'm a bit _stressed_. Work has been too hectic lately."

Bo offered a small smile while lying to the woman. The woman seemed to accept the apology or decided not to mingle with the crazies in the back row too much and turned swiftly back facing her canvas.

Bo kept wringing her hands furiously and moving her head from side to side trying to see past the instructor, who was still very selfishly hovering ahead blocking Bo's view of the blond woman.

"Bo, seriously! You're creeping me out. You're doing some heavy duty perving right about now. You know that right?" Kenzi shuddered.

.

* * *

"Is it okay for me to adjust the sheet now?" Mr Collins asked Lauren softly. Probably fearing that his model, being a first timer, might bolt any second. But Lauren had no intention of fleeing. Not anymore. She had desided to overcome this challenge. For herself. Feel no fear, she mused.

Lauren nodded giving Mr Collins the permission to start fixing the bed linen. As soon as his fingertips had barely grazed the edge of the material, scowling Tamsin appeared slapping his hands forcefully away.

"Tamsin! What the hell?" Lauren barked. She turned to look at the man who had now a mixture of utter surprise and pure fear etched on his face. Lauren understood the poor man's reaction. A fuming valkyrie wasn't high on anybody's wishlist.

"I'm so sorry Mr Collins. My friend here has some serious issues with her temper. She must have forgotten to take her medication today." Lauren said and shot an icy glare at Tamsin and then continued to soothe Mr Collins. "Everything's gonna be okay. If you can just give us a moment?" She was trying to look reassuring. Tamsin could be scary as hell. Most valkyries were. The instructor nodded hesitantly and moved a couple of steps back.

All of a sudden Tamsin's angry scowl disappeared. Now she looked contemplative and apprehensive, but dared to slide the sheet an inch higher and then left her hand resting on Lauren's bare shoulder. Her thumb caressed the soft skin with small, slow deliberate movements. But the valkyrie was still obviously feeling awkward and uncomfortable about something.

.

* * *

"What the hell is happening now?!" Bo exclaimed furiously. "Oh no. No.. Oh, please no! This is not happening! What is detective 'Queen of Scandinavia' doing here?"

"What?! Oh, hell no! Why is she touching my.." Bo snarled. "Why is she here?"

Kenzi watched Bo keenly through her tirade. Kenzi had the impression, that their beloved detective Tamsin might actually be blondie's girlfriend, but she was wise enough not to say it to Bo. Not now anyway. The succubus was already _severely_ busting at the seams. Bo was undoubtedly smitten and would with out a doubt flip out in a colossal way, if she found out that the blond she was lusting after was indeed Tamsin's girl. Bo could flip out later. Not here. Not in the middle of a case. Not in the middle of an art class!

"Oh wow, Tamsin's totally fondling your eye candy!" Kenzi murmured before she caught herself. She saw Bo looking more than just a little agitated. So she added quickly "Maybe they're friends? Best friends can seem a bit gay sometimes."

.

* * *

Slowly Tamsin lifted her eyes meeting Lauren's and mumbled "I'm sorry Lauren. Really sorry. So sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. You don't have to do this. The bet is off! Canceled. Um. And I sort of cheated anyways... So, I'm sorry. I'm a bitch I know. You don't need to do this... Um. Why do you smell like Dyson?" She bent to sniff Lauren closer, but continued "So, yeah I'm sorry. I'll tell everyone there's a medical emergency and you're desperately needed. So, um.. We'll go now?" Tamsin finished. She was floundering, trying to smile slightly hoping Lauren would forgive her for all this stress and hassle.

Lauren chuckled eyes twinkling. "Tam Tam, you just rambled your ass off! I don't believe it. You never ramble. _Never_." She smiled."I forgive you. It's okay. We're okay."

"Okay, good. Let's go." Tamsin sighed feeling relieved. She extended her hand to help Lauren up.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving. I'm going through with this." Lauren said meeting Tamsin's widening eyes.

"Really, I am." Lauren added when she saw Tamsin's look of total disbelief.

"What?! I just.. But I told you, you _don't_ have to do this." Tamsin emphasized.

"I know. I'm doing this for me. Feel no fear and all that." Lauren smirked.

"Are you completely nuts?!" Tamsin hissed with wide eyes.

"I might be. Oh my god, I'm really doing this. Feel no fear Tamsin!" Lauren laughed and gestured Mr Collins to come to her.

"I'm okay. We're okay Tamsin. Really. Just go sit down." She said softly.

Tamsin stood dumbfounded until hesitantly making her way back to her chair. She was completely floored. What the hell was Lauren thinking? Feel no fear? What the hell did that have to do with anything, she pondered still not believing what was happening.

.

* * *

"Okay Bobo, you can relax now. Tamsin's gone. Lean back and enjoy the show, but keep the sunglasses on." Kenzi said with a sly smile. "Perv."

The teacher hovered over their model for a few more minutes, before moving away and telling everyone they were free to start and that he'd be happy to offer advice to anyone.

Kenzi was certain she was straight all the way, mostly anyway, but she could still appreciate a fine woman, when she saw one. And this one currently occupying the podium up front brought out the artist in her. Perfection. The teacher did good with the lighting and the pose, she acknowledged. The blond woman was stretched on the stage on her side, her hand on her thigh. The other hand was bent under her with a pillow giving her support to keep her upper body slightly elevated. A sliver of fabric was hanging from the woman's hip barely covering anything. The instructor had made sure of that. The woman's eyes were cast down and her head was bowed making her dark golden hair flow around her face and chest. Kenzi knew Bo must be ecstatic that the pert round mounds of flesh were still very much visible for the succubus to feast her eyes on.

Kenzi had already eagerly picked up her brush and made a few tentative strokes on her canvas. Wondering how Bo was coping, she turned to check. Bo was deathly still. Sunglasses remained covering her eyes. Now what? Kenzi lifted her eyebrow. What happened to the live wire? Did she drop dead? Is she breathing? Maybe I should check her vitals, Kenzi thought gleefully.

"Holy hotness! I think I just died for a second." Bo blurted softly.

Kenzi chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I noticed."

"But for now, just sit tight, relax and enjoy the view. Keep in mind, you'll meet her after the session. After! So please don't do anything moronic until that!" She continued more forcefully.

"I'll try..." Bo sighed dreamily fully taking in the sight before her. At this very moment she really, really, loved art. Really.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. I also had a bit of trouble putting Bo/Kenzi pov in the mix of Lauren's, but hopefully it's not too choppy or confusing. The chapter was also getting way too long (for me), so I cut it there. On a brighter note the fourth chapter is almost half done :D


	4. Name and number

Sorry, I'm posting this sooner than I expected ;) I had a boring day at the office.. My boss would be ecstatic, if he knew how hard I practiced my typing skills today! Or not :D

Love reading all your sweet and insightful reviews. And as always, thank you for your continued support of this story!

xoxo

* * *

"Well, she's all covered up now. So, breath normally, please." Kenzi quipped starting to put her things away. "I'll finish the painting at home. It's frickin' good, if I do say so myself." She waited for Bo to comment on it. A little praise. But no. Bo's eyes were still glued to their model, who was now talking to the instructor.

"Bo, don't forget to keep an eye on our guy! If that's anyway possible." Kenzi growled.

"What guy?" Bo asked distractedly.

"Oh my god Bo! You really suck as a PI tonight! Concentrate. Our case, our guy. Our paycheck!" Kenzi nearly bellowed. Fortunately, now that the class was over, there was more noise in the room. So she didn't attract too much attention with her outburst.

"That guy." Kenzi hissed through clenched teeth.

This evening had been such a pain. First with Bo's whining about having to attend this 'stupid' art class and then this sudden rapturous infatuation with their blond model. Kenzi's own nerves were on edge by now. They needed to get the guy to their client, get the money and go home. She needed a hot bath, pizza and a cold rum and coke. She knew Bo needed something else entirely and would not budge, until she had at least met the blond.

"Oh, yeah. That guy. Right." Bo said. "But first I'm going to say hello." She added while already making her way towards the blond. "You promised I could." She chucked the sunglasses back to Kenzi confident that she could, hopefully, keep her inner succubus under control. She had to. Bo didn't want to scare the woman off, before even talking to her.

"I knew she'd say that." Kenzi muttered. It was painfully clear, that she had to keep on eye on their paycheck for the time being.

.

* * *

Lauren was talking with the instructor about possible further sessions. She had actually enjoyed posing as a model. Well, maybe 'enjoy' was not the right word. But to her surprise the experience had been quite comfortable. And it somehow made her feel really good about herself. She also felt liberated on some level. Dyson was right after all. Who knew, Lauren thought in wonder.

Before Mr Collins excused himself, he and Lauren had exchanged phone numbers even though Lauren didn't out right promise to do another session. She'd only said, she'd think about it. And that was good enough for him apparently. He had happily written her number down in his papers and given Lauren his card.

Lauren was still examining Mr Collins' business card, when she noticed a beautiful brunette making her way to her. Wow. A beautiful, hot, hot brunette. Oh my, that's a lot of cleavage right there! Just the way I like it, she drooled. She lifted her eyes back to the brunette's face and her gorgeous dark eyes and was sure she'd been caught ogling. Trying not to seem too much like a horny teenager, she smiled invitingly keeping eye contact with the approaching specimen of hotness. Do not drop your eyes to her chest. Look at her face. Keep your eyes on her face, seriously, she ordered herself.

"Hey, I'm Bo." Bo greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Hey." Lauren breathed with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, I know. And this is Candy and we're leaving." Tamsin butted in and situated herself partly between Bo and Lauren.

Behind Tamsin, Lauren watched the two women scowling at each other. She was pissed that Tamsin interrupted her awarding ogling of the brunette. No, not ogling. They were just starting a conversation. Conversation was interrupted! She was pissed about that! Well and the ogling too.. Lauren smirked, giving the brunette a once over again.

"So, you two know each other?" Lauren ventured after no one else made any attempt to say anything.

"Bo here is a private investigator of sorts. Always interfering with my cases. And therefore a pain in my ass. On a regular basis." Tamsin snarled.

"Once. Once I have messed up your case! And I've apologized plenty of times for it!" Bo snapped.

"Once was enough. Apologies not accepted." The valkyrie responded coolly.

"And Dyson gives you too much leeway for some reason anyway. You must have cut a nice arrangement with him?" Tamsin taunted.

Bo glanced at Lauren, who was looking curious, but also a bit dismayed. Tamsin's gonna screw me over even before I've had a change to get to know this woman.

"There's nothing between me and Dyson! We are friends. And even that is a stretch. Acquaintances is more accurate. We help each other on cases sometimes. It's work only!" Bo growled. And then looked at the blond, pleading with her eyes, begging the woman to believe her. The blond's face was unreadable. Did I lose my chance with her, Bo wailed silently. Then she turned her eyes to Tamsin with a furious glare.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitc.." Bo started, but Kenzi grabbed her hand halting her scolding.

"Bo, so sorry to break this.. meeting." She waved her hand dismissively.

"But our unsub is on the move." She whispered to Bo.

"Our what?" Bo said confused.

"Our unsub!" Kenzi took in Bo's baffled expression.

"For the love of gods, Don't you ever watch crime shows?! Unsub as in unknown subject. The perp, perperator, suspect. You know, the bad guy!" Kenzi ranted.

"But he's not unknown is he! I'm sure you have a name, not that you would have put it in your all conclusive case file." Bo exclaimed irritated.

"Whatever! We're going! Come on!" Kenzi hissed.

Bo looked apologetically at Lauren and mouthed 'sorry' and 'bye' as she was dragged out the door.

Lauren smiled and waved. Bo felt overjoyed. The woman had smiled at her. Brightly. She was still in the game. I'm gonna ask her out she decided. First time for everything, she thought confidently. She wanted to date! But suddenly her happy thoughts went sour. She hadn't gotten a full name! Or a phone number.

First name was Candy, if Tamsin hadn't been making shit up. She didn't look like Candy. On second thought, she kind of did. Candilicious, Bo leered. Deliciously sweet tasting.. She groaned. Don't go there! Yet. Name first. How the hell I'm gonna find out who she is? Certainly not going to ask Tamsin. Or Dyson either. Well shit, she ended.

.

* * *

"Okay, so that was interesting. She seems nice." Lauren said smiling flicking her eyes to Tamsin.

Tamsin grunted. "Nice? Bo's a pain in the ass."

"By the way, you nude modelling? What the hell? I was sure you'd bolt! But no. You didn't leave, even when I told you it was okay.." Tamsin trailed off.

"My intention was to flee. I was standing in that back room pondering, whether I would survive the fall, if I decided to jump out the window." Lauren chuckled softly.

"But then I somehow talked myself into doing this. Decided to jump off the cliff instead, so to speak. Nothing bad happened. And I felt fine propped up there. I still feel fine. I might do it again someday. Weird isn't?"

"Weird is not the word I'd use. You laid out in front of all these pervs." Tamsin sneered.

"Nobody was perving, Tamsin. They're painters! Artists. I felt comfortable. Drop it! Everything's okay." Lauren said with a little distain in her voice. "Perving! This was an art class." She huffed.

"Yeah, right. I know for a fact that at least one person here was perving on you like there's no tomorrow." Tamsin quipped snarkily. Well two, if I count myself, she added internally.

"Back to beautiful Bo." Tamsin heard Lauren say dreamily and shook her head scowling.

"Do you really know her? I'd like to see her again and actually have a little more of a conversation then 'Hey'." Lauren sighed disappointed.

"I know of her. She's… weird. Now go get changed and I'll drop you home." Tamsin forced out.

"We'll talk about this later, you know? I'm not letting this go just yet." Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured." Tamsin nodded.

Tamsin watched Lauren make her way to the dressing room. She should have known it was the aggravating succubus' eyes glowing earlier. She should have known and thrown the succubus out on her ass! Bo was after Lauren of that the valkyrie was sure. And she didn't like it.

Tamsin had become good friends with Lauren after they had ended their months long fuck buddy arrangement. Friends with benefits, Lauren would call it. Lauren had called it off eventually, because she wanted more. She had told Tamsin, that she wanted something more. She wanted to have a real relationship, a future together with someone special. And Tamsin knew Lauren deserved more. She herself didn't feel ready for that kind of commitment. At that time.

Lauren deserved to have all the things she hoped for. But Bo, she really wasn't relationship material. At least from what Tamsin had heard. Tamsin wanted desperately to intervene and make Bo disappear, scare her away, but if Lauren found out about it, she would rip her head off. They were not to interfere in each other's love life. That was the deal and right now it was irritating Tamsin tremendously. Her only ray of hope in this impending mess was, that the likelihood of the succubus screwing up the possible romance by her own accord was pretty high anyway.

.

* * *

"There he is!" Kenzi squealed pointing at the man in the parking lot.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk to him." Bo said surprisingly calm, before continuing more frantically. "Is the painting safe? It's not ruined? It must still be wet and you've been waving that case around like a lunatic."

"I knew I should have taken a picture!" She spat mostly to herself. "With your phone!" She told Kenzi.

"If you would have started snapping pics, they would have thrown you out on your ass. Fast. Never mind what Tamsin might have done to you or your ass.." Kenzi stated. "And calm down. The painting is fine. This is a canvas satchel. See? Very sturdy. It has room for two large canvases and keeps them separated from any surfaces, so they won't get smudged." She explained.

"Too much information. 'Painting is fine' would have sufficed." Bo grumbled under her breath.

They caught up with the man. He was watching them curiously.

"Ladies? Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're PI's. Our client hired us to take you to them. They'd like a word. Is now a good time?" Bo said.

"What is this about? Who is your client?" The man asked eyeing the women curiously.

"Apparently Evony wants to offer you a job, Mr Klein." Kenzi informed the man.

"Call me John. Evony? I have done some work for her previously. That's why I needed a little break. She's a very demanding client. Wore me out." John chuckled.

"What's going on? Who's Evony? She's your client too?" Bo rattled out.

"Evony as in the Morrigan." Kenzi muttered.

"What?!" Bo barked. "We're working for the Morrigan?!"

"Calm down!" Kenzi hissed.

"What kind of job would she ever offer him? Is he a killer or what? Get behind me Kenzi!" Bo said distressed.

"I'm not a killer! Heaven's no! I'm an interior decorator. I'm sure Evony wants me to do her master bedroom. That's what we talked about last, before I took a much needed vacation. And didn't tell her where I was." He smirked. "She can be a bit of a dictator."

"I'm sorry what? You're a designer? What's with the criminal record?" Bo didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Breaking and entering. Destroying private property?" Kenzi listed. She too was interested, why this docile man had an extensive criminal record.

"Well, that's actually a bit embarrassing. I had a little mental breakdown back in the day. Ages ago, you see. I forced myself into several houses to redo the interior. Human houses, I might add. Then finally I got caught. It was a big, sad mess. But I got help and started a real business later on." John confessed.

John easily agreed to come with them to the Morrigan's home address. He seemed eager to be doing some work for the Morrigan once again. He said she paid great and offered interesting projects.

When they arrived at the Morrigan's, it was late, but they received an eager welcome. Even Bo, who thought she was on the top of the Morrigan's shitlist. The Morrigan even implied, that she might hire Bo and Kenzi again. Bo wasn't sure, if she was comfortable with the idea. This was the Morrigan after all… Kenzi on the other hand was very happy with the idea. And her happiness increased, when Evony had paid them in full. Three thousand dollars, Kenzi revealed later to Bo, who couldn't believe it. The guy they were after volunteered to come with them, they sat for a few hours in an art class. Bo had basically gawked at a beautiful, naked woman all evening and gotten half of three thousand dollars for her troubles. Unbelievable. Maybe Kenzi should always be in charge of getting new cases, Bo smiled cheekily.

.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi were back home. It was way past midnight. They were sitting on the couch eating pizza and not even really watching some mindless reality show. Kenzi was tired, but ecstatic. They had had a successful assignment and gotten paid. Handsomely! But Bo on the other hand, was tired and cranky. She was beating herself up for not getting the blond woman's number. Or at least a name!

"I can't believe I let you drag me out of there before getting her name! How am I gonna find her?" Bo moaned.

Kenzi scoffed. "Stop whining. You're a PI. You'll find her. You know what, Dyson knows her. Ask him!" Kenzi urged.

"No! I can't. Then he'll know I'm interested in the woman and if he's interested, he'll go and piss all over her." Bo spat venomously.

"That's gross Bo!" Kenzi grimaced.

"He's a wolf. He'll claim her and rip my insides out!" Bo yammered on.

"Chill girl! Chill. Do you know for a fact that he's interested? Or that she is at all into him?" Kenzi prodded. Maybe she should just go to bed and let Bo stew in her own craziness.

"They were talking and touching! He patted her arm!" The succubus growled.

Here we go again. Obviously Bo was getting out of control once more. Not making any sense. Just blabbing out her frustrations, Kenzi sighed.

"Well, my oh my! Call the news! They're practically married then aren't they! Patted her arm?" She growled sarcastically. "Get a grip Bo!"

Kenzi needed to take a deep, deep breath.

"What about Tamsin? Ask her?" She continued even though she suspected Bo wouldn't go to Tamsin anytime soon..

"No!" Bo roared making Kenzi smile slyly. She might confess to having an evil streak in her. And at this moment she wanted to rile Bo up a bit. It was always such fun, Kenzi snickered.

"Why not? Do you think she's your eye candy's girlfriend? They were quite cozy. You know, touching and stuff. Nasty stuff. Nasty." Kenzi smirked.

"Quit it! I know you're trying to rile me up. Not happening. There's no way that woman is together with Tamsin!" Bo hissed.

"Well, there's no problem then. Ask her!"

"No!" Bo yelled. "I can't. The bitch scares me!"

"You need to find this woman. As soon as possible! So she can listen to your yapping! I've listened for a one evening and I already have had enough." Kenzi groused, but then had an idea. "Maybe we should go talk to Trick? Yep, problem solved! Tomorrow we'll go to the Dal and sort this out."

Bo was smiling now. "Yes, that's a great plan Kenzi!" Bo squaled. "Trick knows everybody! We'll go now!"

"Bo it's late. Or actually it's early. Too early. We'll go tomorrow. You can wait for tomorrow. I know you can." Kenzi crushed Bo's enthusiasm.

"But, but.."

"No buts! Jeez! Go to bed." Kenzi was at the end of her rope. She might soon hang herself with it. Bo had been a major pain all evening and forced Kenzi to mom her constantly. She didn't like to be the responsible one. Utterly annoying! Hopefully they would find Candy soon, so she could take care of the horny, lovesick succubus.

If not, I might need some serious counselling later on, Kenzi grumbled.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Fifth post scheduled for next week at the latest! Maybe sooner ;)


	5. Questions

My story has somehow gained over a hundred followers! Unreal :) Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting!

.

* * *

"Bo, come on! We'll go to Trick's later… Please. After eleven? Or even ten! Nine thirty? Please.. No sane person is awake at this hour!" Kenzi moaned half asleep. "Let's go later and have lunch then too. Two birds, one stone and all that."

Kenzi did not appreciate Bo's attempts to wake her at 7.30 on a saturday morning. She craved to sleep in. At least a little longer. She was dead set on staying in the warm comfy bed.

"Or just call him for all I care. Go away now! My room is my kingdom. Out! I'm sleeping." Kenzi snapped hoarsely.

"I'm not gonna call him. I want to talk to him in person. This is important! Come on!" Bo huffed. She brutally ripped Kenzi's blanket off of her with an evil, satisfied grin spreading on her face listening to Kenzi screeching.

"Aargh! It's freezing! You asshole! Give it!" Kenzi violently grabbed the blanket back and burrowed herself tightly in it. "Go back to bed." She muttered from under the covers. "Besides, Trick is probably still sleeping." Kenzi groaned sleepily. "The lucky bastard.."

"He's not sleeping! Trick is an early bird." Bo chirped. "Be like that. I'll go by myself then!"

Bo was quickly out the door before Kenzi could intercept her. Although Kenzi was most likely already out like a light. She was not someone you would call a morning person, Bo had learnt.

Bo had wanted to have Kenzi with her when talking to Trick, because she was frank, very observant and annoyingly pushy. Kenzi got things done, but obviously not this early in the morning.. But there was no way Bo was going to wait around for Kenzi to finally get her ass out of bed. That could take all day! Bo had hardly slept last night and needed to get information on the blond, so she could start her search for her. Soon.

The succubus was aware, that she was acting weird, out of character and a bit, well _a lot_, obsessed and didn't totally understand why she was acting this way. She had never felt like this for anyone. She usually just took what she needed without any romantic intentions. And now, it was different. The blond woman was different. Bo was feeling.. Something. Something good. And Bo just knew she needed to see the woman again. She needed to be with her and get to know her.

.

* * *

It was exactly 8 o'clock, when Bo arrived at the Dal. It's not too early is it, she mulled over. On a Saturday? Whatever, I'm going in! She hopped out of her yellow Camaro and rushed to the door only to find it locked. She repeatedly jiggled the handle in despair.

"Crap! Trick better be here or I'll.. I'll scream!" Bo puffed in frustration. Her first knocks on the door were fairly civilized, but soon the knocking escalated to fierce pounding. "Trick! Gramps! Open the door!" She hollered. "Come on! Open the door!"

Finally Tricks grumpy voice sounded from inside. "Bo? Calm down for heaven's sake. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood. I'm coming. You better be in serious trouble to come pummeling on my door at this hour."

As soon as the door cracked open, Bo pushed herself in.

"Thank gods! I really need to talk to you, Gramps." Desperate Bo announced and headed to Tricks study. "Sorry. Were you still sleeping?"

Trick stood dumbfounded still holding the door, before slamming it shut and following his granddaughter.

"Are you hurt? Is someone after you? What's wrong?" Trick was alarmed. Frazzled Bo was awakening his protective instincts.

"Relax Gramps. I'm fine." Maybe I should calm down too a bit, Bo realized. Epic state of frenzy would not help anyone.

"I'm fine. Don't freak out. I just needed to talk to you." Bo soothed, but then fell silent. Was this a good idea after all. Asking your grandfather to help you find a woman you're lusting after. No, not just lusting after. More than that. Definitely something more. But still, this was bound to get embarrassing, Bo was certain of that.

"Okay.. So, how can I help you?" Trick prodded hesitantly. Bo was acting very strangely. She was usually very calm and assertive. At the moment not so much. First she had been bouncing off the walls and now she stood frozen staring at the wall. What an earth was this about, he wondered.

Bo cleared her throat and turned to face her grandfather. "Um. I kind of need your advice. I mean, I'm looking for someone."

"Yes? This is work related?" Trick urged Bo for more.

"Well, no. I'm looking someone. Um, for me. A woman. For me." Bo stuttered. Oh shit, this was such a bad idea, she whined.

"You came to me for advice on women?" Trick said lifting his eyebrow. "I'm flattered." He smirked.

"No!" Bo shrieked blushing. "No. I just need to find this one woman. Her name is Candy. If that's her real name… I'm not sure. She knows Tamsin. But I can't ask Tamsin. You know, we don't get along." She finished her word vomit lamely.

"Candy? I don't think I know anyone by that name. Is she human or fae?" Trick questioned deciding not to tease his granddaughter further.

"I don't know."

"Who is this woman?"

"I don't know."

"What does she do for a living? Does she live here?"

"I don't know."

Trick huffed. "You know, Bo, this conversation is getting old really fast. Why do you need to find her? Where did you meet her?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?!" Bo barked trying to deflect Trick from digging any deeper.

"I can't help you, if I don't have anything to work with." Trick said calmly.

"Oh jeez." Bo groaned. Bad idea, I knew it! "Well you see, I met her at an art class. Briefly."

"Why were _you_ in an art class?" Trick cut in amazement evident in his voice.

"You know, I resent that. I could be artistic for all you know!"

"But you're not. Is this woman an artist or a painter then?"

"No. I don't know. Kenzi and I were on a case. Following this painter slash designer. Kenzi's a fabulous talent by the way! Her paintings are incredible. Well, anyways. This Candy person, um, she was the model." Bo rattled on closing her eyes reminiscing. "The nude model." She added wistfully, before realizing she had said it out loud. Crap.

"Ah. I see." Trick rolled his eyes.

"No you don't." Bo puffed. "I want more. I don't just want, um, sex. I need, um. I feel like, um, I'd like to maybe date her..." Bo trailed off. Wow, she, the badass succubus, was talking about sex and dating with her grandfather. Oh my god, could one die from mortification?! This was not a good way to start a new day. Bo had the sudden urge to run out the door and go back to bed like Kenzi had so wisely suggested.

"Really?" Trick sounded surprised. "A dating succubus? Must be some woman this Candy."

.

* * *

"I do want you to be happy, Bo. I think dating might actually suit you well. With the right person." Trick smiled. "So, tell me more about this woman. What does she look like?"

That snapped the Succubus right out of her embarrassment. Thinking of the blond, she got warm and tingly all over. "Oh my gods! She is so hot! Very hot. The hottest." Bo gushed making Trick once again roll his eyes. "She's got gorgeous blond hair. Darker blond, not platinum. Beautiful hazel eyes. A killer smile. Um, she's about this high.." She made a motion with her hand and then continued to babble on without a filter. "Absolutely fabulous slim body, gorgeous ivory skin, great ass and perky bouncing bre…"

"Enough!" Trick boomed. "That's quite enough. I get the picture. Quite a visual in fact."

After a moment he added. "The woman actually sounds like Lauren. The hair, eyes and smile. Haven't really taken notice of her..." Trick cleared his throat uncomfortably. "..other assets. Um, and I've seen her with Tamsin occasionally. So, it could be her? Although I don't understand why Lauren would be modelling in the nude." He pondered. "And under an alias no less. Doesn't really sound like her."

"So, tell me more about this Lauren? Who is she? How does she know Tamsin?" Bo questioned dreading the answer. If Candy was Lauren and if Lauren was Tamsin's girlfriend, Bo's romantic or other much sexier plans would be crushed. And that would suck. A lot.

"Lauren's a doctor. I believe she and Tamsin got close during their stay in South America. Lauren's expertise was needed down there, because of a mysterious disease outbreak among the local fae. Tamsin was in the security detail. They were there together for quite a while. I think Lauren was there for nearly eight months, Tamsin six. Lauren came back home only a little over a month ago." Trick told Bo.

"So, they are not together anymore?" Bo said hopefully. Seeing Trick's baffled face, she added. "Lauren and Tamsin? You said they were together?"

"I said there. They were together there, in South America. I don't have any idea, if they were together together. Or if they are together presently." Trick said sighing heavily. How in the world did he end up in this teenage type conversation with Bo, he would never know.

"So, she's a doctor?" Bo decided to get back on track. By passing the whole Tamsin dimension for the moment. "Is she human or fae?"

"Dr. Lewis is a spectacular doctor. She works in the Light and Dark Fae Medical Center. I'm wary disclosing Lauren's heritage. I think she should be the one to tell you about her family and whether she is fae or human. I'm not at all comfortable discussing that for her. Sorry." Trick ended.

"I understand. It's personal matter. I should talk to her about it. You're right." Bo sighed, already planning a visit to the hospital.

Trick's voice brought her out of her musings. "Bo, before you go running off to the medical center, remember that we can't be certain that Lauren is your Candy."

Bo had to snicker at her grandfathers choice of words. The old perv. He himself was totally oblivious to what Bo found hysterical. He just narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. Or maybe she was the pervy one, Bo thought still grinning. After all she did want some Candy. Very badly.

"So don't go harassing her, until you know for a fact she's the Candy you want, the Candy you're looking for." Trick warned with a straight face.

"Oh god, I want Candy." Bo breathed trying to hold herself together. Unsuccessful, she completely lost it. First she snorted and then, after witnessing the deep scowl on Tricks face, the laughter bubbled out uncontrolled. Making Trick scowl even harder at his cackling granddaughter.

"Sorry, sorry, Gramps." Bo said sheepishly, when she had finally somewhat collected herself and was wiping her eyes. "I guess I'm overly tired and, um, disturbed?"

"Indeed." Trick replied wryly.

.

* * *

"So, you got the possible name of your ladylove from Trick! Now we just have to google her, confirm that she's the one and then go from there." Kenzi affirmed.

Bo had come home after her slightly embarrassing talk with her grandfather. She needed to update Kenzi and she also knew that she couldn't just barge into the hospital asking questions about Dr. Lewis. Bo had told Kenzi the highlights of her conversation with Trick. Too honestly judging by the different grins flashing across Kenzi's face. But surprisingly Kenzi hadn't needled her at all. Yet. Kenzi had grumbled though, that she should have gotten up at ass crack of dawn after all and witnessed it all herself.

"Lauren Lewis you said?" Kenzi asked while typing the name already.

"Yeah. Doctor. Doctor Lauren Lewis. " Bo supplied.

"Girls gonna snatch herself a doctor woman. Nice work Bo!" Kenzi teased. "Well that was easy. Hello Candy!" Kenzi exclaimed pointing at the screen.

"It's really her? It is. Candy is Lauren. Oh wow, she looks all hot and professional in her crisp lab coat." Bo purred.

"Lab coats do it for you? Weirdo." Kenzi quipped smirking.

"What do we do now?" Bo debated. "Trick wouldn't tell me if she's fae or human. And actually that's not even important now. But he didn't know, if Lauren is.." Bo trailed off, until forcing out grimacing. "with Tamsin."

"Don't sweat it Bo! Human, fae, whatever! Tamsin, whatever!. You can take Tamsin, if necessary. You're a succubus Bobo. You'll woo the pants off this lucky Dr. Lewis. You'll marry her and have beautiful children together!" Kenzi chirped winking. "Tamsin won't be, but a small bumb on the road. If that."

"You think?" Bo said unconvinced. "You think Lauren would really go out with me?"

Bo was having heart palpitations just from thinking about dating. She had never ever dated. She would need to get some pointers from Kenzi. I'll ask her later, she decided. Kenzi was bound to be ecstatic about that. Schooling a succubus about the finer points of dating. A real treat for both parties for sure, Bo thought sarcastically. But it had to be done, she would not mess this up!

"I do think!" Kenzi squealed cheerily. "Let's go to lunch! I hear the hospital cafeteria serves some god awful mystery meat daily. I must have a taste!"

"Lunch it is!" Bo grinned excitedly Kenzi's chipper mood lifting her spirits also. "Kenzi, you're the best." She softly kissed the top of Kenzi's head.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Lauren and Bo interaction in the next chapter! I'll probably be posting at the beginning of next week (Wednesday at the latest).


	6. Tasty treat

Thank you for your continued interest :) Love reading your feedback!

xoxo

* * *

"Kenz, is this a good idea? It's not? It's a bad idea, right? We're stalking the poor doctor at her workplace! And frankly I don't want to seem like a lunatic." Bo fretted her eyes darting around the hospital lobby.

Kenzi snorted. "Too late. You've been acting like a certified psycho for a good while now Bo. And we both know this is a bad idea. Very bad. No question about it. That's why it's gonna work." Kenzi grinned at her own logic. Her grin widened, when she saw Bo rolling her eyes.

"You wanted to find your looove interest, your date to be! So here we are. But we don't have to go ask around just yet, so relax. Lets go and check out the cafeteria first. We might innocently run into the Doc there. No muss, no fuss." Kenzi suggested.

The duo headed to the cafeteria. It was a regular hospital lunching spot. Not very inviting, in fact not inviting at all, but it had to do. They're weren't searching for great lunching place, but a pretty doctor for the succubus' benefit. The dreary place for some reason was packed, but luckily a few tables were still unoccupied. Once they had settled in the line leading to the cash register, Bo and Kenzi argued vehemently on what to eat. Kenzi was feeling particularly adventurous, wanting to sample today's special, the lasagna surprise. Bo was adamant neither of them touched that. Eventually, after some heated bickering, they both decided to try the mystery soup and chocolate puddings for dessert and headed to an empty table.

.

* * *

"We've been sitting here for over an hour, Kenz. She's nowhere to be seen! Where is she?" Bo was starting to get all whiny again.

"She's a busy doctor Bo! We'll go ask the nurses, if they know the whereabouts.." Kenzi began. "Whoah!" Kenzi exclaimed with wide eyes looking past Bo. "Act natural." She whispered quickly partly covering her mouth with her hand. "If possible."

"Hey. Bo right?" Lauren appeared beside their table smiling blindingly at Bo. The succubus was totally dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of her crush. Lauren's eyes flickered from Bo to Kenzi and she extended her hand. Kenzi's shook the doctors hand, while tentatively glansing at Bo.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Lewis. You were in the art class the other night?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Kenzi. Bo's bestie."

"Bo." Kenzi kicked her friends leg under the table. "Bo! It's Lauren."

"Yes, it is. Hi, Lauren." Bo exhaled softly.

"Hey." Lauren smiled.

Silence stretched. Bo and Lauren were staring each other contently. Kenzi groaned rolling her eyes. Lauren was still standing next to Bo holding her tray.

"Bo?" Kenzi tried to get her to snap out of it and ask the doctor to sit and then ask her out on a date.

That had been the plan! Find Lauren and ask her out. And now this, Bo is totally dropping the ball! I can't believe it, if I have to arrange a date for the floundering succubus, Kenzi grumbled. She kept sending Bo scorching looks, but Bo only had eyes for the doctor. Kenzi sighed in defeat.

"Lauren, would you like to sit with us? We were almost finished, but could keep you company while you eat.." Kenzi noted in disgust Lauren's choice of snacks. An unappealing muesli bar, small salad and some yucky green wheat drink. "..That." She grimaced involuntarily.

"Oh, Thanks. I'd love to." Lauren smiled at Kenzi. "So, Bo. Are you and Kenzi passionate painters?" Lauren ventured, but was met with silence, adoring eyes and a beautiful smile. She's so gorgeous, Lauren thought distractedly.

"So, Kenzi.. Are you and Bo painters?" She chuckled turning to Kenzi.

Kenzi looked at Bo, who was obviously tripping somewhere outside of this realm. Again. Great! I'm really gonna have to woo this pretty doctor for the impotent succubus?! Maybe I'll keep her for myself. That would serve Bo right. Kenzi made a mental note to torment Bo later. Lots. For fun and for revenge.

"Well, I paint as a hobby. I love it. Bo here was keeping me company. In reality we are private investigators. I mean Bo is. I'm the fabulous assistant." Kenzi explained with a wry smile.

"Sorry about Bo. She, um, she just got her shots and is a bit out of it.." She went on awkwardly.

"It's okay. We all have our 'out there' days." Lauren smiled at Kenzi and then at Bo, who was nodding happily.

"Hey, Lauren would you like to taste some delicious chocolate pudding?" Kenzi asked and snagged Bo's untouched treat.

Bo didn't object. "Yes, please take it." Bo smiled.

"I really shouldn't." Lauren protested, but kept eyeing the tasty delicacy with passion.

"You really should." Kenzi urged with a wide smile. "It's very tasty."

Lauren's green goo with questionable chunks, along with the crappy muesli bar were soon forgotten.

"Oh my god.." Lauren moaned. "Can't believe this is a hospital dessert! Sooo, good." She was licking the spoon clean very thoroughly, not noticing Bo's eyes having alarming amount of glowing blue flecks in them.

Kenzi did notice. Oh, hell! Bo's gonna crack. She can't handle the all that licking and those joyous noises coming from the doctor for long, Kenzi understood. Cracking imminent. Distract!

"Bo, be a sweetheart and get me a bottle of water? You want one Lauren?"

"No, thank you." Lauren replied before continuing to have relations with the alluring bowl of pudding.

"Bo?" Kenzi prodded, but got no reaction. This was about to get very embarrassing very soon.

"Bo! The water!" She barked making Lauren flinch. "Sorry."

Finally Bo got on her feet and scampered towards the refreshments. "I'll be right back." She breathed out.

"Thank you!" Kenzi hollered snidely after her.

.

* * *

"Where's Lauren?" Bo questioned as soon as she returned to the table holding two bottles of water in a tight grip. "I brought her water." Bo's eyes were intensively scanning the surrounding space.

"Wanna talk about looking like a lunatic now? Hmm?" Kenzi groused ripping one of the water bottles from Bo's hand. "The doctor had to leave. She got paged. Took your pudding with her. I think she fell in love." Kenzi's eyes found Bo's. "With the pudding."

Bo sighed heavily and plopped down on the chair. "Well, shit."

"Shit indeed. What the hell were you doing?" Kenzi looked at Bo her eyes blazing. "I just had a lunch date with your eye candy and you sat there grinning like a moron!"

"I looked like an idiot, didn't I?" Bo muttered her face planted on the table surface.

"Hell yes!" Kenzi screeched.

"I'm so off my game.. What is this woman doing to me? Must be some sort of hormonal imbalance.. Maybe I'm sick? I'm a succubus! Women flock to me! I don't choke and space out like that!" Bo whined her face still firmly planted on the table.

"You did now! Like totally! Maybe the doctor could prescribe you something for your 'sickness'. You know, to make you act normally. You're love sick Bo. It's kinda gross." Kenzi mused, before remembering that she needed to torment the succubus for her own enjoyment. And revenge.

"Luckily for me, I still have my magic intact!" Kenzi gloated. "I've got a hot date tonight with a hot, hot _single_ blond."

"She's not with Tamsin?" Bo said quietly.

"No! I found out she's not seeing anyone. Yet. I may stake my claim tonight! I have a playdate with a doctor! Yay!"

Bo lifted her head from the table top to glower at Kenzi, but didn't say anything.

"What? I saw a chance to get some action and I took it. Lauren's coming to visit the crack shack later tonight. To see me. And for your information, I don't share. So you can stay in your room." Kenzi rubbed it in.

"Kenzi!" Jealousy was coursing through Bo's body, even though she knew Kenzi was probably just trying to get a rise out of her. Well, it was working!

"She's mine! I saw her first! Mine!" Bo boomed getting more than a few concerned looks from the other customers in the cafeteria.

Kenzi snickered gleefully. Mission accomplished! Double Yay!

"Relax Bobo! Jeez, you're so touchy. Can't take a little teasing? She's coming to see the painting."Kenzi snorted full of glee.

Little teasing never killed anyone, did it? Might get her killed though, if she antagonized Bo enough. But would be totally worth it, Kenzi figured.

"And I got her number!" She singsonged waving her phone in front of Bo's nose. "I'm such a ladies woman! Oh yes, I am! Blond doctors love me! Irresistible is what I am!"

Kenzi's grin got wider and wider the more Bo kept huffing and puffing unhappily.

.

* * *

That evening when a knock sounded on the door of the crack shack, Bo had been stressing for hours. But she was determined to make a better impression this time, before Lauren chucked her permanently in the reject pile. Bo was going to whisk the good doctor straight upstairs and have a real conversation. She could do it. Just the two of them. Talk. Talk about stuff and ask the doctor out an a date.

Kenzi could later show Lauren the painting, which was still unfinished. Hopefully the doctor didn't want to take it with her. I already picked a place for it in my room, Bo thought anxiously as she pounced to answer the door.

Bo was smiling from ear to ear when she saw Lauren standing at the door. In hot skinny jeans, clingy top and light brown leather jacket, Bo noted delightedly.

"Hey, Lauren. Please come in. Nice to see you again." Bo was mighty proud of herself. She had made words! Act normal! No lunacy! Just keep it together, she commanded.

"Hey Bo." Lauren replied with a stunning smile of her own. "Is Kenzi around? She promised to show me her painting."

"Kenzi's in her room." Where I forced her to go with only a little pleading, bribing and intimidation, Bo reflected. "I'll tell her you're here. But I'd like to talk to you alone first, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Of course." Lauren smiled.

"Let's go upstairs?" Bo requested.

"Okay." Lauren said as they climbed the stairs to Bo's room. "You and Kenzi have nice place here. Different."

Bo chuckled. "We call it the crack shack. It's a bit of a dump, but it's home."

"It does have a certain.. industrial ambiance. It's nice." Lauren concluded smiling broadly.

When they reached Bo's room, Lauren went to sit on the bed after asking that it was okay.

At that moment Bo totally blanked out. The hot doctor was in her bed. In _her_ bed. And she's looking at you. Expectantly. Oh my god, make words! Words! She cursed herself.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lauren said while taking in the room. It was definitely Bo's room. Sensual, sultry, sexy. Yes, sexy as hell, Lauren finished her thoughts while gawking at Bo.

"Bo?" Lauren said smirking. She was reveling in the affect she obviously had on this gorgeous woman. It seemed she had once again rendered the brunette speechless. It felt empowering and very arousing. But also truly astonishing and unbelievable. Lauren was stunned that this beautiful woman in front of her seemed to devour her with those beautiful brown eyes. With blue flecks?

"Um, yes. I wanted to talk.. May I sit?" Bo blinked and finally cleared her head and gestured the space on the bed next to Lauren.

"It's your bed Bo. Please." Lauren grinned and patted the bed.

"So, um, Lauren, I'd like to get to know you. Take you out.. sometime. To drinks maybe or something?" Bo struggled and swallowed difficultly. "If you're interested, you know... Um, in going out with me?"

There! She had asked someone out on a proper date for the first time ever. Go me! Hopefully the doctor will say yes. Oh please, say yes, Bo chanted. She lifted her eyes to Lauren's. Holy shit! When did she get so close, Bo's breath hitched. I'm not gonna crack. Stay strong, she groaned. Her eyes dropped to Lauren's slightly parted lips. Oh crap, I'm gonna crack. I was supposed to do this right! But now she's here on my bed. Her lips are right there! So close. Dating first and then the rest! The good, naughty stuff later. Must have willpower, Bo's internal rant went on while she kept hungrily staring at Lauren's lips.

"Bo, I am most certainly.." Lauren husked, before leaning in and capturing Bo's lips in a soft sensual kiss. "..Interested." She breathed against Bo's mouth.

Bo was shocked, but only for a second and soon responded fully, her eyes fluttering shut and blissfully gliding her lips against Lauren's. Her arms pulled Lauren closer. The doctors hands were weaving gently through Bo's hair. Bo could feel her frail self control slipping dangerously, when she felt Lauren's tongue sliding on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She should stop this. She could end up killing Lauren, if she was human. She should stop! Oh, this felt so good. Too good. But they should talk first. Talk, Bo thought desperately, but her body was already betraying her. Why did Lauren have to be so hot! And such a great kisser...

Bo laid down on the mattress pulling Lauren on top of her. She held the doctor tight against her deepening their kiss. Lauren was making small appreciating noises, moans and gasps, that fueled Bo's desire. Bo's hands started roaming on Lauren's back, before moving to her ass massaging it firmly. She gasped against Lauren's mouth, when she felt a warm hand slip slowly under her shirt. Fingertips moved delicately on her heated skin and skimmed under her breasts.

Bo was panting, extremely aroused by the blonds ministrations. She opened her glowing blue eyes and kissed the doctor more fervently and without even realizing it, lightly pulled chi from Lauren's lips. Just a little at first, but it was so enticing and so very addictive. So unlike anything she'd tasted before. Bo's inner succubus thundered. Bo moaned against Lauren's mouth and locked her lips to the blonds and hungrily pulled more of the blonds life essence. Bo was teetering on the brink of ecstasy not thinking about stopping or talking anymore. She wouldn't be able to stop, if she tried.

Abruptly all the action halted and Bo felt Lauren push her gently away separating their mouths with a loud pop. Bo tried desperately to catch Lauren's lips again, but quickly her head fell back on the pillow. Bo struggled to keep her eyes open. Lauren was hovering above her breathing heavily. Bo felt oddly calm and relaxed even though she was worried about what had happened. She felt sleepy, even though her body was still tingling with throbbing need. I should apologize, beg for forgiveness, she thought before slipping into the darkness.

Lauren was straddling Bo on the bed trying desperatley to calm her breathing. Her hands were on Bo's shoulders steadying her, until she slowly pulled her body up straighter. Couple of deep breaths later, she checked that Bo was okay. The brunette had passed out, Lauren found. She's sleeping.

Well, that escalated quickly, Lauren murmured. She was unbelievably turned on. Oh, crap, I totally jumped on her, she realized mortified. But the brunette had been so close and so beautiful and I just wanted.. I needed to kiss her, Lauren hummed. But I should have stopped her sooner. At least as I realized she's a succubus. After feeling her tug the first taste, I should have pushed her away. Jeez, the poor succubus overdosed on my chi, Lauren groaned. We should try dating first. Do this right, she decided.

Still on top of Bo, Lauren leaned in and pecked Bo on the lips and sighed softly.

"Oh you.. You hot, greedy little succubus."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Chapter 7 will hopefully be posted next the weekend.


	7. Wake up!

Love reading your reviews! So many of you give me feedback on every chapter! Love it! Thanks!

Your support and all your comments are truly appreciated :)

xoxo

* * *

Kenzi had just plopped down on the couch and made herself comfortable. She heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. She watched as a frazzled Lauren came to view. The doctor seemed lost in thought. She was combing through her hair with her fingers trying to tame the errand hairs. Kenzi was surprised to say the least. Why would Bo let her target of love and lust slip away so quickly and quietly.

Kenzi was absolutely puzzled. What an earth could have happened? And where the hell was Bo? Shouldn't she be pounding down the stairs clinging desperately to the blond, begging her not to go? Hopefully the succubus didn't do anything stupid! Kenzi was in no mood to listen to the inevitable self flagellating wailing, if Bo had indeed screwed up.

"What's up Doc?"

"Jeez! Kenzi!" Lauren shrieked. "Give a girl some warning.. Why are you sitting here in the dark?" She said holding her hand on her thumping chest.

"Preserving electricity." Kenzi deadpanned. "I just escaped from my room. I was about to check what's on tv."

"Where did you leave Bo? You were up there only for fifteen minutes. Tops. I listened. I was sure she'd get you under her so fast and keep you busy for much longer. . Um.." Kenzi realized she'd probably said too much and tried to backpedal. "Under her spell, I meant."

"Sure you did." Lauren said. "She got me under her spell alright, but… She's sleeping now." Lauren finished awkwardly.

"Sleeping?! What the hell?" Kenzi yelled not believing for a moment that Bo would check out, when there was a beautiful woman in her room.

"What happened? Did you accidentally slip her sleeping pills or something?!"

"Or something." Lauren said under her breath. Not really wanting to talk about this any further, she added. "It's late and I guess she was.. tired."

"Yeah, right." Kenzi scoffed. Should I go check on Bo? Maybe the doctor was too hot for her to handle and she finally dropped dead. Too much stimulation for her horny brain, Kenzi mused. Maybe they had a fight? Or maybe Lauren had turned Bo down flat and now she's in her room moping. Have to check, she decided.

"There's tea in the kitchen! And cookies, help yourself. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, I wanna show you my painting!" Kenzi hollered as she sprinted upstairs.

Kenzi knocked and then opened the door to Bo's room slowly. "Bo?" She whispered. "Is everything okay in there?" She entered the room and saw Bo sprawled like a starfish on the bed. Shit! Is she really sleeping? No way!

"Bo?" She poked Bo's side. No reaction. She shook Bo. Still nothing. Why is the bed all mussed and why is Bo's shirt.. Oh, okay. I see. Did she fall asleep while making out with Lauren? That's bad. Very bad! That must be why Lauren looked so weird, Kenzi wondered.

"Bo! Get your ass downstairs. Hotpants is waiting!" She's really out like a light, isn't she, Kenzi noted. "Wake up! Bo!" Unbelievable! The succubus is so off her game, Kenzi moaned.

"Well, be that way! I'm going downstairs to spend some quality time with the Doc. It'll be our second date, you know! I'll get into her pants way before you at this rate." She hissed and then took a final look at the still sleeping succubus.

"Bo?!" She tried once more. Nothing. "Shit." Bo's gonna royally beat herself up, when she wakes. And I have to listen to it. Oh the joy, Kenzi groaned and got out of Bo's room.

.

* * *

Lauren was sitting on couch with her feet tugged under her holding a steaming mug of tea between her hands, when Kenzi came back down.

"Hey. She's still sleeping?"

"Yeah. She's had trouble sleeping lately, so.. Probably that's why she went to visit the sandman while you were, you know, there.. It's no reflection on you. I'm sure! She was just…" Kenzi babbled. "Sleepy."

"Yeah. It's fine. Really." Lauren said softly trying to stop Kenzi from worrying or making excuses for Bo's benefit. It was Lauren who should be worried and ashamed. She'd knocked the poor succubus out cold. I hope the date is still on after this mess, she grumbled.

"I didn't know she was a succubus. If I had, I wouldn't have been.." Lauren glanced at Kenzi. "..so forward. She just.. Um, we just got overexcited. And Bo.. Well, she's sleeping now." Lauren finished lamely.

Kenzi lifted her eyebrow, but offered no verbal comment. She just nodded. Lauren had started the action? And Bo had then gone all succubus on her and what? Fallen asleep? And why the hell was Bo upstairs in dreamland and Lauren was here with her. And the doctor seemed fine. What the hell had happened! Kenzi fretted. Bo had some serious explaining to do, when she got her ass out of bed.

"So, would you like to watch something? I mean some tv or a movie? Are you hungry? I could order us a pizza?" Kenzi chattered. She had to try and keep Lauren there for a while, in case Bo should wake up. Didn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon though, Kenzi sneered. Well, I could use the company. Nicer to watch movies with someone than all by yourself, she concluded.

"A movie would be nice, Kenzi. I'm not in the mood for pizza really, but if you have ice cream to go with those delicious cookies, I'm all for it." Lauren chuckled with her eyebrow lifted.

"Now you're talking, Doc! Ice cream and cookies coming up!" Kenzi smiled. "I hope you enjoy horror or suspense, 'cause there ain't no way I'm watching some romcom." Kenzi said while raiding the freezer. "With you. Tonight." She muttered quietly.

Lauren chuckled. "Horror is okay. You've got something specific in mind?"

"Yeah, a classic!" Kenzi said as she put two huge bowls of ice cream on the coffee table next to the huge jar of cookies.

"Am I supposed to eat that? Alone? I'm gonna burst!" Lauren laughed waving her hand over the bowl.

"You can do it Doc! I have total confidence in you." Kenzi winked. "Dig in. I'll start the movie."

"The Amityville Horror? I've heard of this, but I don't think I've ever seen it." Lauren commented, when the opening credits were rolling on the screen.

"It's about time you saw it then! It's one of my favorites!" Kenzi pointed out.

.

* * *

"That was.. Creepy." Lauren stated, after the movie was finished. "You should never buy a house, where someone has been murdered. You're just asking for trouble."

"Exactly! You can learn so many things from horror flicks! Like don't go to basements alone, don't go and investigate strange noises, don't holler 'hello, who's there'! But the most important lesson is – For gods sake, look behind you!" Kenzi raved raising her hands and her voice rising towards the end.

"Very educational indeed." Lauren agreed readily. "This was fun. Thank you Kenzi for a lovely evening. But, I really should be heading home soon. Could you show me your painting before I go?"

"Sure! Follow me." Kenzi tugged Lauren up from the couch with her. "I had fun too."

.

* * *

The next morning Kenzi was woken up way too early again by a frantic Bo. But now, unlike Saturday morning, Bo was not excited, she was completely panic-stricken and terrified.

"Kenz! Wake up! Oh my god.. I think I killed her!" Bo howled. "I killed Lauren last night! I'm a monster!"

"Wake up!" Bo shook Kenzi and not too gently.

"For gods sake." Kenzi groaned sleepily. "I'm up. It's this becoming a habit? You ripping me out of dead sleep every morning?"

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly when she saw the devastated look Bo was wearing. "Bo?"

"I killed Lauren!" Bo cried. "I killed her! I must have killed her... And you hid the body? Where did you hide her body, Kenz!?"

"What? Calm down! Nobody's dead and I certainly did not hide no bodies! Lauren's not dead, Bo." Kenzi asserted. "What the hell happened last night, Bo?"

"It's a bit hazy, um, I took Lauren to my room. Oh yes. I remember. To talk. I asked her on a date. But then things, uh, escalated. And I ended up sucking her..." Bo mumbled flicking her eyes at Kenzi and then at her own feet.

"Eew. Too much information so early in the morning, Bo!" Kenzi grimaced.

"What? No. I meant she.. We kissed and I lost all control, kissed her hard and I took her chi. Quite a lot of it I think... After I must have passed out or something.." Bo trailed off.

"Oh, how embarrassing for you." Kenzi smirked. "Bo, you just don't suck a chica dry and then leave her high and dry. Bad manners! Bad Bo!"

"Kenz! Be serious. Where is she? Is Lauren really okay? I didn't want to hurt her..." Bo continued with sad eyes trained on Kenzi.

"Bo, Lauren's okay. She wasn't hurt. Not hurt at all. I certainly did not spend the evening with a dead girl eating ice cream and watching a movie." Kenzi huffed.

"She's okay." Bo released a relieved sigh. "She must be fae then?" She mused quietly, but still loud enough for Kenzi to hear.

"Must be. Or do you think a human could have endured your, um, advances?"

"No. A human would have been seriously depleted and hurt or worse..." Bo sighed and fell silent.

"You spent the evening with her?" She snapped her narrowed eyes to Kenzi. Her voice was slightly accusing.

"What?! I like her! And you were out of it! I tried to wake you, but you were dead to the world. So, Lauren and I cuddled on the couch and had an enchanting movie night." Kenzi replied grinning in her pillow. "Oh, and by the way, I sold her the painting. Now get out!" Kenzi burrowed back to the bed.

"What? No! It was mine, Kenz! I already picked a place to hang it and everything!" Bo screeched.

"Not yours. Mine! Soon Lauren's. She even offered money for it. You didn't. But in the end we settled on another form of payment." Kenzi revealed.

"What kinda payment?" Bo snarled.

"A lady never tells! The painting is still in the other room. I have to finish it, before I take it to her. Go take a picture and get out!" Kenzi snapped still grinning. Bo was such an easy mark to rile up, when the blond doctor was involved.

"I will!" Bo bellowed and slammed the door as she stomped out of Kenzi's bedroom.

"By the way the doctor knows you're a succubus!" Kenzi shouted back. "I think anyone would have figured that out, after getting their face nearly sucked off!"

.

"You seem weird. Lauren, is something wrong?" Tamsin said as she followed Lauren to her lab. Lauren was acting distracted and furthermore Tamsin didn't get why they were in the lab this early on a Sunday. Lauren had called her and told her that the blood results for the valkyrie's latest case were finished. Those test weren't supposed to be ready in a few says.

Lauren must have come in really early, Tamsin reckoned. The doctor had a full plate anyways. Always. She was conducting tests, researching stuff and treating patients. Lauren usually did bury herself even more in work, when something was on her mind. Strange coping mechanism in the valkyrie's opinion, but each to their own, she accepted.

"I don't know, if I can talk to you about this Tamsin. It might be awkward." Not to mention way too embarrassing, Lauren thought inwardly.

"You can talk to me about anything Lauren. We're friends aren't we? Friends talk. I know we were something else, but now we are, um, besties. So share."

"Well, I met with Bo last night." Lauren started hesitantly her eyes finding Tamsin's. "And there was, um, an incident."

"An incident?" Tamsin pressed, her eyes hardening. If she needed to punch the succubus in the face, the valkyrie was more than willing. "Do I need to go and kick the crap out of her?"

"No! No. The situation just got a bit out of hand."

"What are you saying?" Tamsin prodded.

"Are we really doing this?" Lauren groaned. "You really want to hear about my, um, my social life? After everything?"

"We're bonding." Tamsin said wryly. "Just tell me. It can't be that bad. I won't get jealous." Much. Or at least I'll try not to show it, Tamsin thought. We're friends, she reminded herself.

"Okay. So, I went to Bo's. Actually went to see Kenzi. She invited me, when I ran into Bo and her here at the hospital. She promised to show me her painting and it was beautiful. Kenzi's very talented." Lauren said with awe, before continuing more uneasily. "Yeah, so, Bo opened the door and asked if we could talk in her room. Um, we didn't talk much. She asked me out and then I sort of, um, pounced on her. Things got way out of hand! And suddenly I felt her tugging my chi and then she.. Um, then she kind of fell asleep." Lauren ended with her eyes glued to the floor. "I spent the rest of the evening with Kenzi.."

Tamsin was grinning from ear to ear. Succubus seemed to be a total dud! "So, let me see, if I got this right. You and Bo talked and by talk I mean said a few words. Then you attacked her with your luscious lips. She got a taste of your chi and passed out cold. And after that you decided to have a date night with Kenzi instead?" Tamsin snorted. "That's hilarious. The succubus lost her prey to her human friend! That's some funny shit! Fell asleep!" Tamsin laughed gleefully. "Too funny!"

Lauren slapped her arm. "Shut up! I like her and now I feel like I messed up everything. I shouldn't have kissed her. At least I should have stopped Bo from tugging too much of my chi. You and I both know how potent it gets, when I haven't used my powers that much. I need to heal people more and dilute my chi, before I even can think about kissing Bo again.."

"My chi is sometimes too powerful for succubi to handle. Remember that research I did with Aife and Morgan a couple of years ago? What a disaster." Lauren said shaking her head. "And you!" She barked and pointed a finger at Tamsin. "You should have warned me! You knew what might happen, if I ever kissed her! You obviously knew, Bo is a succubus. I could have been more resistant and less pushy, if I had known."

"Yeah right. You're a sex fiend. A horny nymph-o!" Tamsin joked and rolled her eyes. "You would have jumped on her anyway. I saw the way you were looking at her before."

"And yes, I recall your succubus study. Or was it more a study on yourself and your effect on others?" Tamsin pondered.

"It was about the frequency of my power usage in correlation with the potency of my chi." Lauren ground out glowering at Tamsin.

"Yeah, whatever. I do remember those two very willing test subjects! Couple of dumbasses! Sorry ass succubi! They both dropped like a sack of potatoes, when they snacked on you! Respectively! Even when the first one dropped, the other one was very eager to do better. But didn't!" Tamsin laughed.

"Why I'm I talking about this with you?" Lauren hissed resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Because we're friends. Friends who talk about extremely embarrassing sexual stuff." Tamsin grinned.

"Oh shut it." Now Lauren had to roll her eyes. "It was research! Not anything sexual! In a lab with clothes on. And they did both drop like potato sacks.." Lauren said with a slight smile.

Tamsin had happened to be there and witnessed the research day's sudden stop. Lauren had been conducting a test how a succubus would endure the doctors chi on different levels. They had started on a too high level. The chi potency had been high due to the lack of Lauren using her healing powers enough recently. She did learn much about her powers and recuperation during that study.

Lauren remembered the valkyrie laughing so hard as she dragged the two succubi off the floor to rest on lab beds. Lauren and Tamsin hadn't been actually friends back then. They were working together on some cases. That was why Tamsin had been hanging around in Lauren's lab. Tamsin had not made a good impression that day. Making fun of Lauren's research and then the two unconscious test subjects. But later they did grow closer and eventually they were considered friends. Best friends even. Weird how life works sometimes, Lauren mused.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about your research. I meant your adventure with the snack-happy Bo!" Tamsin declared with a sly smile.

"I'm not talking to you anymore. I have some work to do. I'll see you later." Lauren said as she impatiently ushered Tamsin out of the lab.

"And for the record I enjoyed Kenzi's company. We watched The Amityville Horror."

"That's a good movie." The valkyrie approved.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'm not so sure about this chapter, but there it is.. More to come next weekend most likely :)


	8. Call her

Many thanks again for all you lovely people reading my story :) Love that you are so readily giving feedback!

.

* * *

"Kenzi give me her number! I'm gonna call Lauren! I have to call her! I need to apologize and sort this mess out... So, stop riling me up and give me her number now! Don't force me to go all badass succubus on you!" Bo threatened with a finger pointed menacingly at Kenzi's face.

"Yeah, right." Kenzi scoffed unimpressed and slapped Bo's hand away. "During these last few days, you've totally lost your badass status, Bo."

"And as I already said, I'll give you the Docs number as soon as I hit a saving point in the game." Kenzi said clenching her jaw as she fought some menacing robot zombie hookers on screen.

"Just give me the number! I'll call her and ask her out tonight. I was thinking taking her for drinks to the Dal." Bo told Kenzi.

That made Kenzi forget the game.

"What?" Kenzi said affronted, looking at Bo. "You can't take her to the Dal! Have you lost the rest of your marbles?!"

"Why not?" Baffled Bo questioned.

"Oh my god, my former badass succubus is a dating moron!" Kenzi exhaled in shock. "It's not a first date kinda place! At least for Lauren, I'm sure! You'll take her to the Dal or some other dive, if you only want to get into her pants! If you even have any chance at that anymore. You want to woo her Bo and you'll take her somewhere nice! You'll take her out properly for some fine-dining and entertainment. Or something more special and unique..." She trailed off before adding. "And furthermore there's a high probability that Tamsin or Dyson might be at the Dal. Or if you're really lucky - both of them! I think you should steer clear of your competition for your first outing with the Doc."

"Okay. So, you may have a point there. Um, I'll take her to see the new Bruce Willis movie? Die hard 10 – Still not dead. And then some food. At Jake's?" Bo suggested with an innocent face.

"Unbelievable! That's your idea of unique? An action movie and hamburgers? Bo, you're going to crash and burn! So hard! I can't believe you! Go and suggest Lauren that set up, she'll shoot you down faster than you can say 'oh shit'!" Kenzi roared.

"You've never really courted anyone have you?" She asked after calming herself down a little.

Bo looked sheepish. "No. You know I haven't! I don't have any idea what the hell I'm doing! I was going to ask you to help me with the do's and don't's of dating... But I didn't think that would be much fun. For either of us."

"It's surely more fun, than you pissing Doctor Lauren off with your dumbass dating plans!" Kenzi snapped. "And of course I'll help you. We'll think of something good and then I'll give you her number. You'll call her and set a date for your date." She finished resolutely.

.

* * *

"I think I should call Bo. Or actually Kenzi, 'cause I don't have Bo's number.. "Lauren thought out loud while she was scribbling some additional research notes in a folder.

Tamsin had come to visit Lauren at the lab again and collect some blood test results concerning her newest case. Dyson had volunteered to drive to the Medical Center, but Tamsin had waved him off and sprinted to her car. She had wanted to hear the latest development on the Bo front. But this was not what she wanted to hear. She'd thought after 'the incident' Lauren would dismiss the suck-happy succubus. But it seemed as the doctor was really into that annoying woman!

Tamsin had pondered her relationship with Lauren in the last few days. She did miss being intimate with the blond, but they were friends now. They hadn't had sex since the night Tamsin flew back home from South America. She missed it, but they were good friends now, the valkyrie stressed. She didn't wan't to mess that up either. And Lauren had been the one to put a stop to their friends with benefits thing and saying she longed for something deeper. Tamsin didn't know, what she really wanted. She was a free spirit after all and settling down and having a steady relationship or even more a family seemed distant goals for her still. But the valkyrie cared about Lauren. Deeply. And she didn't know, if she was opposed to Lauren dating anyone in general or was it just the infuriating succubus she was against. She did want only the best for the doctor.

I just have a hard time believing, that Bo could be the one to make Lauren happy, but maybe I could be a little more supportive, Tamsin brooded. Or maybe not, she frowned. That succubus is a dumbass, she decided.

"Why would you call her?" Tamsin grimaced.

"Well, she asked me out. I'd like to know if the offer is still valid."

"Ha. 'If the offer is still valid'? Who the hell talks like that? About dating? You're such a nerd." Tamsin smirked.

"Whatever. After the disaster the other night, I'm not sure if she's still interested in seeing me.." Lauren sighed.

"I don't get why you would want to see her. She passed out! But she is interested. I mean, who wouldn't be." Tamsin eyed Lauren carefully.

"Bo will call you, I'm sure. But with that said, I'm also sure, if you have any great expectations concerning your date night with the succubus, lower them. Drastically. She's gonna take you to the Dal for beer. I'll be there chaperoning, so the sucky succubus won't get too frisky." Tamsin grinned. "And after Bo has failed to charm you with pool and beer, I'll be there cheering when you dump her ass!"

"She wouldn't take me to the Dal!" Lauren denied. "Would she?" She locked eyes with Tamsin.

"She would."

"So, not a big deal. I'll have drinks with her at the Dal. Talk and play some pool. Nothing wrong with that." Lauren accepted clumly.

"With me watching." Tamsin quipped happily, unconcerned about Lauren's hard glares. "Such fun!"

.

* * *

"Dinner and entertainment sound lame too. Unless we figure out some entertainment she'll really enjoy. Maybe she'd like an art exhibit or go see a play or, um, something sciency? She seemed to geek-out a few times, when we had our movie night... She babbled about blood spatters and dna tests.." Kenzi rolled her eyes remembering Lauren's detailed narrative about crime scene investigation. "Um, Maybe Trick would know what she'd like?" Kenzi tried.

"Great! Do I really have to beg my grandpa to help me plan a date... I think I already scarred him for life with my search for Lauren. Is dating always this difficult?" Bo grumbled.

"No, just for you. You have messed up. Bad. Now you have to make an impression! God Bo, you fell asleep while feasting on her! Some serious wooing is in order!" Kenzi screeched. "If you are really interested to get to know Lauren? To date her more than once? To have yet another chance to prove your alleged sanity!? Are you?"

"Of course I am!" Bo assured in a high pitched tone.

"I know. You're such a smitten kitten!" Kenzi smirked. "Okay. So, we agree, she's worth the trouble. You need to dazzle her! Or at least not humiliate yourself! Too much.."

"Yeah." Bo breathed. "I'll call Trick now."

Bo fiddled with her phone nervously for a moment before exhaling slowly and selecting Trick's number.

"Hello, Isabeau."

"Hey, Gramps. Um, I need some more advice from you." She started carefully. Her eyes darted to Kenzi who was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"Yes. What kind of advice?" Trick asked warily. He had a bad feeling about this. After his conversation with his granddaughter earlier, he didn't want to get sucked into another talk about Bo's indecent candy cravings.

"About Lauren's likes and dislikes." Bo said quickly and waited stiffly for her grandfather to say something. She could hear Trick groaning at the other end and could almost _feel_ him rolling his eyes in agony.

"Bo, isn't there anyone else you could asked these things?" Trick sighed.

"Well, Kenzi, but she doesn't know Lauren that well either. I want our first date to be a success. I need to think of something she'd like! And I need _you_ to help me."

"Fine." Trick groaned. "I know Lauren, but I don't know much about her personal life." He began. "I remember her talking about music events she had visited. If I remember correctly she has quite varied musical taste. So maybe a concert of some kind would be nice? And, well, of course she loves medicine and science in all it's forms.. A lot. She seems very dedicated to her work. Bo, sorry, I really can't tell you where to take her. Maybe a dinner and a movie would be best? I hear the new Die Hard is playing?"

Bo did a mental facepalm. Trick was as clueless about charming women as she was. "Yeah, Kenzi shot that idea down. Fast. She says I have to think of something more special. And I agree with her. Lauren is special. I need to make her feel special!"

"Hmm. Well, women like flowers and compliments, romantic words, don't they? And when someone makes on effort to charm them. Maybe you should cook for her?" Trick offered.

"Are you nuts!? I don't want to kill her!" Bo barked. "Cook for her?! That's the best idea yet! My cooking skills are off the charts! Oh, my god Gramps!" She ranted making Kenzi snicker next to her.

"Calm down. Heaven's sake! It was just a suggestion. You can always come with her to the Dal."

Bo put her hand over her eyes groaning heavily. "Thanks Gramps, I'll remember that."

.

* * *

After Bo had finished her call with Trick, she and Kenzi had been lounging on the couch. Bo had relayed Kenzi Trick's suggestions. That had resulted in Kenzi snorting and making some crack about their deteriorated genes. And calling both Bo and Trick woeful romancers. Whatever that meant. And Bo honestly couldn't take offence or deny Kenzi's gibes, 'cause she was sinking. She knew nothing about dating or let alone charming someone without her powers. She wanted Lauren to truly like her, the real her. Not enthrall her as a succubus.

Kenzi was drinking coffee while skimming a magazine and Bo was lost deep in her thoughts. She had to think of something nice for her date with Lauren. Think of something and then call her. Something Lauren would enjoy.

"I got it!" Bo jumped up from the couch fist pumping. "Kenzi I got it!" She squealed he eyes twinkling.

"Holy shit, Bo! I almost spilled my precious java!" Kenzi howled startled. "And what I almost got was a heart attack!"

"I know what to do on our date! I'm gonna go to my room to call Lauren!" Bo jumped with excitement. She snatched Kenzi's phone off the coffee table and sprinted quickly away.

"Wait! Should we talk about it first?" Kenzi shouted apprehensively. "Not the Dal Bo! Bo?!"

"Don't worry! I got it under control!" Bo promised happily as she hopped up the stairs.

Her heart pounding she chose Lauren's number she had copied from Kenzi's contacts list. She only had to tap the send button. Just press it. You're a big bad succubus, she told herself feebly. You already asked her out once. It's not that hard. It is.. Press the button. Do it! She tapped the green icon and brought the device to her ear. Please answer. I don't want to leave a message. I didn't plan that. What am I going to say, if I have to leave a message? Oh my god, I didn't plan what I'm gonna say, if she answers! Her internal panic was cut short before spiraling out of control, when she heard Lauren's voice.

"Doctor Lewis." Lauren said. When she heard nothing back she quickly checked the number on the screen. She didn't recognize it. "Hello?"

"Um, yes, hi" Bo breathed swallowing anxiously. "Hey, Lauren. It's me. Bo." She said more firmly. I'll be calm and collected, she promised herself. Not a nutcase.

"Oh, hey. I'm glad you called Bo."

"Yeah? Good. Um, I was calling to ask if you were free tomorrow night? For our date?"

"I am! Is seven okay?" Lauren said eagerly, not bothering to hide her bubbling excitement.

"Oh. Great! That's perfect." Bo replied elatedly. I have a date tomorrow! I have a date tomorrow! She proclaimed. Then she realized she should apologize to Lauren about what happened in her room. The epic fail, she thought distressed.

"Lauren, I just wanted to apologize.. Um, do we need to talk about what happened? You know, the other night?" Bo choked out in a small voice.

"We can, if you want to? I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have been more, um, considerate. I should have stopped us sooner. I came on too strongly. My chi can be, um, strong. I'm sorry." Lauren said meekly.

"Lauren no. What do you have to be sorry about? I wanted to kiss you so badly! I loved kissing you! But then I sucked your chi without asking and fell asleep! Fell asleep! Fell asleep Lauren.." Bo exclaimed still horrified by her actions. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Bo. Let's agree that things got out of control and we're both very sorry? Clean slate?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Bo breathed relieved. "Fresh start."

"Good. So, about this date? What should I wear?" Lauren asked curiously.

"I kinda liked you in jeans and leather." Bo smirked. "Casual is okay."

"Casual. Okay." Lauren hummed. She really is taking me to the Dal? Well, that's okay I guess. The main thing is that I get to spend the evening with this gorgeous lady. Hopefully Tamsin won't be snickering too much, Lauren thought fleetingly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven then?"

"Yes. It's a date. I'll text you my address." Lauren chuckled softly. "See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Bo grinned widely and instantly began her special victory dance with celebratory whoops and everything. She stopped cold when she heard faint giggling.

"Hello?" She said to the phone, completely mortified.

"Yes, I'm still here. You're just too cute aren't you? But I do share your excitement even if I don't dance it out. I'll dance later. " Lauren teased playfully hearing Bo groaning in embarrassment. "Now I'm hanging up. For real this time. Bye Bo!"

"Bye." Bo flopped face down on her bed. "She thinks I'm a nutcase!" How do I always succeed to make an ass of myself in front of Lauren? How?! Bo wailed.

She did call me cute though, Bo observed blissfully. "I have a date tomorrow!" She screamed loudly in her pillow.

"Thank god!" Grinning Kenzi yelled back from downstairs.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Date night in the next chapter!

A/N2 I really don't know, what keeps happening with those horizontal lines! Aargh. First they're there and then they're not! Dots help sometimes, but not always.. Mysterious isn't it :P


	9. Dress casual

As always thank you for being there :)

xoxo

* * *

"Kenz, stop munching that cold, disgusting pizza and help me! Tell me what to wear!" Bo ranted waving her hands in growing frustration. "Crap, crap CRAP! I have nothing to wear!"

"You're freaking out Bo. Calm down! Chill girl! Seriously. You're gonna give yourself an ulcer!" Kenzi tried to get through to Bo. "Take a breath. "

"Casual. You said casual didn't you?" Kenzi looked at Bo questioningly and Bo managed a nod. "So, it's not that difficult Bobo! Tight ass-hugging jeans, a top that shows off your girls. As usual. And the black leather jacket! Here! Ta-da!" She tossed the clothes to Bo. "Oh, yeah. And those knee-high boots and you're good to go!"

"You're sure? Not a dress or something fancy?" Bo asked cautiously.

"A dress? That would be overkill with your date plans. Just stick with casual. After all that's what you told Lauren to wear."

"Casual, right. Stick with casual." Bo exhaled trying to compose herself.

.

* * *

Lauren was furiously plundering through her wardrobe flinging jeans and shirts everywhere. Tamsin was sprawled on Lauren's bed eyeing her curiously. Judging by the whirlwind of clothes all around them, the Valkyrie knew that Lauren was very excited to go out with Bo and obviously wanted to make a good impression.

"Why are you here Tamsin?" Lauren muttered while fitting different jeans against her body. "I have nothing to wear!" She snarled.

"I'm helping! I thought you said casual? So, just wear your adorable Hello Kitty sweatpants, sneakers and a baggy shirt." Tamsin grinned.

"Shut up! And stop helping!" Lauren snapped, but couldn't help her lips turning up at Tamsin's antics. "Maybe I should put on a dress instead?" She mused.

"That's not exactly a casual dress." Tamsin said pointing at the black number Lauren was currently holding in her hand.

"And a hot dress is too much for the Dal, isn't?" Tamsin smirked. Never mind for the succubus, who might have an aneurysm, she scoffed inwardly.

"Bo's is taking you to the Dal! Stop stressing."

"Even so, I want to look nice.. Um, so casual?" Lauren said finding Tamsin's eyes.

Tamsin nodded. "Casual. Sweatpants."

"No for sweatpants. I'm going with jeans and a nice top." Lauren decided. "Yes, I'll stick with casual."

"Not those jeans! Too tight aren't they? What kinda message are you sending with those on?" Tamsin gasped looking at the skinny jeans draped on Lauren's arm.

"Yes, these! Glad you approve. The message is 'touch my ass' and I think that message will be loud and clear." Lauren teased and smirked seeing the Valkyries appalled face.

The Valkyrie soon collected herself and snarked. "Well, that's settled then. Wear them, but I will enjoy the view also."

"Come on, change your clothes and I'll give you a lift to the Dal."

"Give it a rest, Tam Tam. I already said that Bo's coming to pick me up. In twenty minutes!" Lauren puffed. "So if you don't mind?" She said motioning to the door with her hand.

"Fine." Tamsin huffed, before chirping. "I'll see you and your posterior soon!"

Tamsin grinned widely when she heard Lauren groaning heavily as the valkyrie let herself out the apartment.

.

* * *

Lauren was putting on her boots and leather jacket, when the doorbell rang. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. This is it. Date time. I'm going on a date with an unbelievably attractive woman. A succubus no less! Lauren thought. She'd been vigorously healing people in the hospital with her powers and not just her medical talents, aiming for suitable chi potency. So at least a little kissing should be safe for Bo, even if she lost control of her inner succubus. But maybe I also should try and control my lusty hormones better, Lauren decided. Lauren took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal a delicious looking Bo. The succubus was nervously smiling and shifting her weight from one foot to the other and had a huge bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Hey. These are for you." Bo said thrusting the flowers swiftly in Lauren's hands. Calm down, she ordered herself. She took a deep breath.

"Hi, Bo. They are beautiful. Thank you." Lauren smiled and kissed Bo gently on the cheek. "You look stunning Bo."

Lauren didn't notice Bo melting into a puddle of goo as she was already heading towards the kitchen. Bo was frozen at the door mesmerized by that little peck and the wonderful scent that seemed to ooze from the blond. What was that? Vanilla? Apples? Summer rain? Bo mused while following the blond's glorious backside with her eyes. Nice jeans, she noted.

"Come in, please. I'll just put these in water." Lauren called out, before adding apologetically "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"You're going out with me, that's all I need. A beautiful woman to spend the evening with, I couldn't be happier." Bo grinned as she stepped in.

Lauren emerged from the kitchen with a vase full of colorful flowers. "I get the feeling you're going to turn out to be one big cheese ball." Lauren smirked as she arranged the flowers until she was satisfied with their placement. "Flowers and cheesy things you say. Very romantic."

"Well, blame my grandfather. He told me women enjoy flowers and compliments, when I grilled him for advice on datin.. Um." Bo gasped and then groaned grimacing a little. Don't overshare! Oh my god, you moron! Just shut up! She chastised herself.

"So, you got dating advice from your grandpa?" Lauren grinned teasingly. "How sweet."

"Yeah.. Go Gramps. Um, I guess we should get going?" Bo breathed a bit embarrassed, but with a full smile on her lips. Bo felt, it might stick permanently.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Lauren smiled and grabbed her keys off the counter.

.

* * *

Bo led them to her car. She had washed it and cleaned it per Kenzi's demands. And the Camaro looked good or at least the best that it ever could.

"Nice ride Bo! I love muscle cars. My brother and I used to fix his car together when I was a kid." Lauren chirped. "Well, he fixed and I 'helped' him." Lauren smiled fondly.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, Thomas. He's a doctor too. Tom's ten years older than I am. We see each other too rarely nowadays. He lives abroad." Lauren sighed sadness tinging her voice. "We talk regularly, but I do miss him. Thank god for Skype."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard. Is he a fae doctor too?" Bo asked before chastising herself for asking such a stupid thing that could easily be misunderstood. She had meant if he worked in a fae hospital. Not if he was fae! She wanted Lauren to tell about her being fae and her family in her own pace. And not being forced into it by rude probing questions.

Lauren was quiet for a while and Bo kept kicking herself for ruining the mood. She was thinking how to backtrack to other topics.

"I'm the only fae in my family." Lauren said looking solemnly out the window. "My brother works in a human hospital in London."

Bo was curious, but didn't want to be intrusive and start asking too many personal questions in the first minutes of their first date. That would be bad. Kenzi would not approve, Bo knew.

"Do you have any siblings Bo?"

"No. Well, Kenzi is like a sister to me. Best sister a girl could ever have." Bo said.

"She is lovely." Lauren agreed smiling.

"Isn't the Dal the other way?" Lauren said catching Bo's eyes again.

"It is, but we're not going there. It's not a first date kind of place, is it really?" Bo stated. "Why would you think I'd take you to the Dal?"

"Sorry, um, I just assumed." Lauren stammered.

"Why?"

"Well, it's stupid really." Lauren groaned. "Tamsin, um, was sure that you'd take me there and she was more than ready to supervise our date.. Um, sorry, I shouldn't have listened to her." She said sheepishly.

Bo felt her cheeks fill with color. She hoped Lauren couldn't see her blushing in the dim car. Thank heavens for Kenzi, Bo cheered internally. If it wasn't for her, I'd be sitting in the Dal with Lauren _and_ Tamsin, she realized. Bo shivered at the mere thought of detective Tamsin butting in on their date. That would not have ended pleasantly.

"It's okay. Luckily I have something else planned. We don't have to deal with third wheels on our date night." Bo said lightly and smiled brightly at Lauren.

.

* * *

"We're here!" Bo announced as she parked the car in front of a huge castlelike building.

"The Science Museum?" Lauren smiled softly. "Bo, it's sweet that you brought me here, but I think it's closed for the day."

"For us it's open." Bo grinned.

"It is?" Lauren lifted her eyebrow in surprise.

"Have you been here before?" Bo asked.

"Yes, but that was ages ago. And can you believe, all the cool stuff is behind closed doors!" Lauren yapped getting clearly aggravated. "Science is for all and should be shared and not hidden away! And I know for a fact there's.."

"Those doors are closed no more. Everything is open tonight. For us." Bo cut Lauren from ranting any more.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we are going on a private behind the scenes tour at the science museum. Even the most secret lairs are revealed to us." Bo smirked. Lauren was too adorable, even when she was ranting. Especially when she was ranting, Bo noticed.

Lauren's eyes widened almost comically. "What?"

Bo got out and rounded the car to open the door for Lauren. She held out her hand. "Come on, let's go in."

Bo reveled in the sight how Lauren's face lit up. She looked so, so cute with her eyes shining with excitement. Only a certified geek would be this pumped up about the back rooms of a dusty old science museum, Bo chuckled lovingly.

"Really? Awesome! Let's go." Lauren practically squealed and grabbed Bo's hand lacing their fingers together and tugged her towards the doors.

.

* * *

Bo laid a heavy knock on the wooden door. It opened almost immediately. Their welcome committee, a doctor, whom Bo had briefly met with earlier, a man in his late forties had answered the door. His eyes sparkled as he noticed Lauren. He extended his hand for Lauren to shake and practically yanked her inside and began gushing.

"Dr. Lewis! Please come in. I was very delighted to hear that you'd like to explore our museum. I'm Dr. James Brighton. Such a pleasure to meet you! I'll give you the grand tour of our facility!"

Dr. Brighton blabbed on about the museum and its exhibits, totally ignoring Bo's presence as he tugged Lauren forwards separating the women's hands. Bo stomped behind them, her glares burning the man's back.

"I can't believe we have the recipient of the Moses Gomberg Distinguished award for outstanding contribution in the field of free radicals visiting our little old museum!" He kept gushing. "It's an honor to have you here Dr. Lewis."

Bo glanced at Lauren, who looked stunned to have this infatuated 'fanboy' fawning all over her. Lauren's big hazel eyes flickered to Bo and she shrugged her shoulders slightly, before turning her gaze back to doctor Brighton.

"I do love your museum. I actually have visited before, but I've never had the chance to go behind closed doors. I'm excited." Lauren smiled sweetly at the other doctor.

The man's eyes bugged out and Bo was sure he'd pass out on the spot.

"You've visited here before?!" He exclaimed alarmed. "But, but.. When? How is that possible? I'm sorry, we should have given you the VIP treatment. We shoul..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now." Lauren soothed him after recovering from her own shock of the man's outburst. "And I'd love to see what you have here."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Follow me."

Bo felt overjoyed when Lauren reached for her hand, but that joy was over too soon. Dr. Brighton snagged Lauren with him and led her from display case to another. Both doctors were soon discussing about something that went straight over Bo's head. Something about RNA slicing? Bo slid behind Lauren and threaded their fingers together again. Lauren gave her a dazzling smile, when they entered a locked room.

"Oh, this is beautiful." Lauren exclaimed looking at the soft green lights dancing on the walls and ceiling of the dark room. In the middle of the room stood a huge water tank. That was the source of the light show.

"Are those seahorses?" Lauren asked. "Why are they glowing like that?"

"They are." Dr Brighton answered. "We are still studying the reason for them emitting the green light. But it seems that they have evolved ability to create light after living in darkness for generations. These specimens were found in a deep underwater cave."

"Beautiful." Bo sighed looking at the dancing lights.

"Yes, you are." Lauren exhaled and pecked Bo softly on the lips. "So very beautiful."

Bo smiled and moved her hands to Lauren's hips pulling her against her. She wanted to feel the other woman close. I could enjoy this, Bo thought. Just being close to her. Being with her. The blonds eyes twinkling like that.

But the moment was ruined. "And moving on!" Dr Brighton informed loudly after clearing his throat.

Lauren was once again dragged forward by Dr. Brighton. So much for closeness, Bo sighed unhappily.

Did he just give me the stink eye?! Bo snarled in disbelief as she caught Dr. Brighton's eyes. Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass, she growled. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you glare buddy! She's with me! Bo taunted him in her thoughts.

An hour later Dr. Brighton was still droning on about something and constantly tried to block Bo out. He even placed himself between the women and prevented any hand holding attempts! Bo was not a happy camper. Even without Tamsin present they had acquired an irritating third wheel! The scientist was clinging to the blond and her every word like his life depended on it. Maybe Bo was the third wheel, she thought glumly as she followed the scientists to yet another room. Crap, I have to get rid of him, Bo decided, but luckily Lauren did it for her.

"Thank you, James. I think I've seen enough for the day. It has all been very interesting." Lauren said and held up her hand seeing the man about protest. "I'll be sure to visit again."

"Yes, that would be very nice." The other doctor said with a huge smile that made Bo grimace. Not to mention the urge to punch his face.

They said their goodbyes and headed back to Bo's car.

.

* * *

"I think he fell in love with you." Bo commented dryly as they settled in the Camaro.

"You think? Probably just liked my big sciency brain." Lauren smirked. "Thank you for bringing me here Bo. I loved it. It was very sweet of you to suffer through all that geeking out."

"Any time." Bo beamed. "You seem to be somewhat of a superstar in the world of science, you know."

"Oh?" Lauren looked at Bo questioningly.

"I came here yesterday to set this thing up and I was ready to use my, um, persuasion skills to make it happen. But I only had to drop your name and the museum director nearly salivated. She organized the whole thing at once and obviously arranged for a tour guide. I even met the douchebag.. I mean Dr. Brighton briefly." Bo explained. She would have been much happier roaming the museum alone with Lauren. But at least the rest of the evening was free of that clingy a-hole, Bo grumbled.

"Wow, I didn't know I was such a hot commodity! And I see you're a real fan of Doctor James. By the way, I saw the looks you kept giving him. He deserved every one of them." Lauren teased. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? We can hold hands for the rest of the night. No douchebags blocking us anymore."

"Oh, you saw that?" Bo laughed sheepishly. "I was about ready to shove and lock him in the the supply room, just before you saved the day and ended the tour.. So, uh, I actually have a cooler in the back. I thought we could go for a late night picnic?"

"I'd like that. It's a lovely evening for a picnic." Lauren agreed. "What have you cooked?"

"Nothing! No." Bo squealed hastily. "Sorry. It's just that I don't cook. I wouldn't want to kill you. So, um, I got some snacks from the deli. I hope it's okay?"

"Of course. But just so you know, I love to cook! I'll have to make dinner for you sometime." Lauren said looking Bo in the eyes.

"I'd like that. I love to eat." Bo sighed happily.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Date night continues in the next chapter! This was getting way too long, so I cut it there..

A/N2 There has been so many of you wishing copdoc more in this story, but I just don't see it fitting in here anymore. Spoiler alert! Doccubus endgame?

BUT I might be planning to write a copdoc prequel/stand alone or whatever for this. I'm thinking a short story with open and/or alternative ending, so it would be basically a story of its own. Or a totally story of its own AU to my AU? Would anybody be interested in reading such a thing? This all is still just a thought, but I might give it a try if people are interested.


	10. Picnic

Thanks for your support, reviews and follows! And favorites! Makes me happy :)

.

* * *

"Oh, it's so gorgeous here." Lauren breathed in awe as she saw their destination. It was a beautiful lake just outside of town. The moon was already half way up and cast its reflection on the water surface. The whole sight seemed magical to Lauren. "How did you come across it?"

"This is my thinking spot. I found it once when I was just mindlessly driving around. I come here sometimes to just sit and relax." Bo smiled. "I thought it would be a perfect place for a picnic with you."

"It is." Lauren whispered locking amorous eyes with Bo. "Perfect."

Bo swooned and swallowed slowly. Why does she have to be so... Perfect. I have to NOT pounce on her! I have to control myself. We'll have a nice picnic and get to know each other better. I won't jump on her, Bo feebly vowed as her eyes roamed Lauren's face and.. lips. Control! I must not pass out again, Bo groaned. She pulled herself together and got out of the car.

"Come on, let's get the blanket and the food from the back and head down to the waterfront."

.

* * *

"So what would you like to eat?" Bo asked as she unloaded the various goods from the cooler onto the blanket they had spread together on the grass.

"I have chicken salads, tuna salads, soup, tuna sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, roast beef sandwiches, um, pancakes, pastries, ice tea, soda, water.. "Bo listed monotonically, before chirping "And of course desserts!"

"You emptied the whole deli didn't you?" Lauren smirked.

"Yeah, had to." Bo confessed sheepishly. "I didn't know what you'd like... So I got kinda everything.. You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Not allergic. It all looks good. . Thanks, Bo. Oh, a candlelit picnic? You are quite the romantic aren't you?" She smiled when Bo placed three candles on the nearby sand and lit them.

"I have my moments." Bo grinned losing herself again in Lauren's sparkling hazel eyes.

"You can kiss me, you know." Lauren said softly when Bo settled back on the blanket next to her.

"Oh." Bo gasped. "Um, I just.. What happened before.. Uh, I think I need to more control. I really want to.. You know. But I wouldn't want to.. Um, you know I'm a succubus right?" She stuttered on.

"I know Bo. You're worried, but it's okay, I am more prepared now. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Um, I'm a nymph.. – Oh! Look a shooting star!" Lauren whispered her eyes twinkling. "We can make a wish."

"You're a nympho?" Bo uttered unsure. I didn't know nymphos were a fae species, she mused baffled. But soon her eyes widened in horror as she realized what Lauren had in reality said. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Oh my god! Oh my god! She said nymph! You moron! A nymph! Oh, I wish I was dead. I called her a nympho! To her face! Oh my god, someone please kill me now.. Bo fidgeted painfully. "Nymph! I meant nymph.." She croaked.

Lauren let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh, wow! You should see your face! I don't think I've never seen anyone more mortified." She giggled. "Ever!"

Bo sighed in relief. She wasn't going to get a slap to the face or dumped after all. Hopefully. But she was still extremely flustered.

"I'm sorry... " She said self-consciously.

"Bo, don't worry about it. So yeah, I am a _nymph_." Lauren stressed winking. "But also a bit of a nympho." She added making Bo chuckle softly.

"And you can kiss me, Bo. You can even feed from me if you feel the need to."

"No, I couldn't do that. I won't feed on you. Not when I can't control myself at all. I don't want to hurt you." Bo said.

"You won't hurt me, Bo. I can take it. I promise. If anything it would most likely be the other way around, but I've managed to dilute my chi a bit. It should be safe. For you, I mean. But we'll take this slow, okay?" Lauren soothed and Bo nodded.

"Let's just hold hands for now?" Lauren asked grinning softly.

.

* * *

"So, you said your brother lives in England. Are your parents there also?"

"No. Actually my parents live right here in Toronto. Only a 30 minute drive. How about your folks?"

"Well, my parents live in Montreal. Um, I'm actually adopted. I met my biological mother for the first time only a year ago. She tracked me down here in Toronto. I had just moved here with Kenzi. I haven't seen my mother that much, maybe once in a month or two, but it was, um, nice to meet her. I'm tight with my real parents though. And they've kinda adopted Kenzi too. Mom especially thinks of Kenzi as her baby." Bo smiled. "And Kenzi takes full advantage when we visit. She flashes her big round eyes and gets mom to make her muffins, pancakes and other treats.."

"Oh, I'm familiar with Kenzi's beautiful, big, blue, persuasive eyes." Lauren snickered.

"How do you mean?" Bo said trying not to sound jealous listening to Lauren compliment Kenzi's eyes so openly. What have they been doing during that movie night, Bo fretted.

"Oh, I offered to buy her painting of me. I was thinking about a monetary payment. She was not." Lauren looked Bo her eyes beaming.

"Um, what was she thinking?" Bo kept her narrowed eyes keeping them trained on Lauren's.

"Well, she convinced me to pay her in cupcakes." Lauren smirked. "I might have let it slip earlier that I like to bake. I find it relaxing. And I may or may not have inadvertently praised the quality of my cupcakes.. Yeah, so I have to deliver her a mass load of cupcakes. Different kinds."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Kenzi does have a sweet tooth." Bo smiled widely. She was trying not to think too hard of the fact that her favorite painting EVER, was being bought from under her by a cupcake payment.

"Yeah, I got that. I wonder where she puts it all? I mean the other night she ate huge bowl of ice cream with cookies and then she just had to have hot chocolate with whipped cream and some donuts. And by some I mean a lot! As a doctor her sweet snacking was hard for me to watch." Lauren joked.

They shared a laugh together, before Lauren became more serious again.

"Um, you know, I'm adopted too. My mother is a doctor and she actually delivered me. Then she and daddy ended up adopting me." Lauren smiled fondly.

"Have you met your birth mother or your father?" Bo asked.

"No, she died soon right after I was born. She was severely injured in a car crash. She was brought to the hospital where my mom works. They had to do a emergency C-section to get me out in time.."

"I'm sorry." Bo said sincerely.

"Yeah. They couldn't find out who my father was or even other more distant relatives. My mother was a nymph. I don't know about my father, but he must have been a strong healer, because I have much more powerful healing strength than an average nymph. Yeah, but anyway, um, I was lucky to get such a great family. I couldn't feel more loved. There were some hoops for them, as humans, to jump through adopting a baby fae, but it worked out smoothly in the end." Lauren smiled lovingly.

"That's great. Um, my mom left me with my parents, when I was just a baby. Basically dropped me on their doorstep. When I met her a year ago, she said she wanted to give me the best chances in life. And she did. This fae business did throw me for a loop back in the day though. My parents didn't know anything about fae back then. When I found my grandfather years ago, he helped me a lot. And my parents too." Bo recounted.

.

* * *

"Oh, wow. We've touched some heavy subjects tonight.. We maybe broken the rules of dating? Especially first date rules." Bo said as she collected some of the discarded food wrappers and containers away. "Kenzi said to keep it light. This wasn't light, I think?"

"Yeah, maybe not, but I liked it. I liked getting to know more of you." Lauren assured reaching out to squeeze Bo's hand.

"Um, yeah." Bo breathed trying not to keel over from all the swooning she'd been doing all night long.

"So, um, dessert? I got chocolate pudding! I noticed at the hospital how much you.. Enjoyed it." Bo said smirking as she handed Lauren the treat.

"I'm surprised you noticed anything that significant from your vigorous ogling." Lauren smirked back.

"Touché." Bo laughed her eyebrow raised.

They sat on the blanket and ate their desserts while enjoying the view of the still lake.

"Maybe I should take you home? It's getting cold." Bo suggested softly while tracing the back of Lauren's hand with her thumb.

"Okay." Lauren whispered. "But you have to promise me another date."

"I promise." Bo said and stroked Lauren's hand gently with her fingertips.

.

* * *

Bo had reached for Lauren's hand as they drove back to the city. Their clasped hands were resting on Lauren's thigh. It was a comfortable silence in the car. Both were lost in their own thoughts, until they arrived at Lauren's apartment.

"I'll walk you to your door." Bo offered.

"Did your grandfather tell you to do that?" Lauren teased smiling softly.

"No, he didn't have to. I want you to get home safely." Bo smiled as she steered lauren to the door holding her hand firmly in hers.

"So, here we are.." Lauren murmured as she stopped in front of the door. "I had a lovely night Bo. Thank you."

Bo was quiet. She was thinking that this was the moment Kenzi was telling her about. The awkward parting. Do I kiss her? Can I kiss her without faceplanting on the floor? Do I say say goodbye and see you soon? Kenzi had underlined that Bo must not say 'I'll call you later'.. I do want to kiss her, so much, Bo lifted her eyes to meet Lauren's.

"I'd like to kiss you goodnight. Would that be okay?" Lauren hummed.

"I'd love that." Bo whispered, but did not dare to move a muscle.

Lauren pulled Bo's hand to tug her closer. Her other hand snaked its way slowly behind Bo's neck brushing on Bo's cheek on the way. Lauren tentatively pulled Bo to her and slowly closed the cap placing her lips on Bo's. Bo was rigid at first, fearing that she'd start sucking chi and ruin everything. But quickly her apprehension left her, when she felt the doctor's soft lips moving against her own and she melted into the kiss. It was soft and sweet. Their mouths moved languidly together making them both breathless.

Bo had been petrified that she might start taking chi again from Lauren, if they kissed. Even if she now had Lauren's permission to do so, she just wanted a normal kiss. With Lauren. No feeding, no urgency, no passing out. Just her kissing Lauren. And she did. Kiss her. And it was awesome. When the kiss gradually slowed down and ended, Lauren and Bo were both a little off balance in a good way and were smiling softly.

Bo lowered her gaze momentarily to her boots collecting herself, before lifting them back to meet Lauren's.

"Goodnight Lauren." She breathed lovingly.

"Goodnight Bo."

.

* * *

Kenzi paused her Robot Zombie Hookers game, when she heard Bo come in. Bo had been gone for ages. It was well pass midnight already. Must have been a good date. Maybe Bo would now calm down a notch.

"Hey." Bo breathed in an obvious daze.

"Hey." Kenzi eyed her curiously.

"Hey.." Bo repeated automatically.

"Why are you grinning like a fool? Did you manage to see Doctor Hotpants naked? Again." She said suggestively. "And now your brain is totally fried?"

Bo kept grinning. "No nakedness." She sighed dreamily. "She gave me a goodnight kiss."

"A goodnight kiss?" Kenzi uttered stunned.

"Oh my god, the hardcore succubus has gone all soft and mushy!" She squealed grinning. "Tell me everything."

"Well, we went to the science museum. She loved it, but she loved the picnic more. I almost decked the doctor showing us around the museum. He was totally annoying. And ogling my girl!"

"Your girl? Moving awfully fast Bo. Staking claim already?" Kenzi smirked.

"Hmm." Bo only hummed.

"You didn't punch the poor guy, did you?"

"No! Of course not. I got through the tour and then we had our picnic. We talked a lot. About serious stuff too. And held hands. I liked that a lot. Lauren has really soft hands." Bo reported happily.

"So it went well! You didn't do or say anything stupid? Good job Bo!" Kenzi cheered.

"Well.. There was.. Um, she's a nymph and I called her a nympho.." Bo confessed looking anywhere but at Kenzi.

"Oh no, you didn't! Bo!" Kenzi gasped her eyes wide in mock horror. Then she caught Bo looking sheepish. "You did! Really? Oh, my god, why? WHY?" Kenzi started laughing so hard that her eyes were watering.

"Oh shut up! It was an accident! I was nervous as hell, she was so beautiful with her twinkling eyes and smiles, basking in moonlight and rambling about nymphs and shooting stars.. My brain just wasn't working at full speed.. Or at all!" Bo ranted. "I was horrified, when my brain finally caught on.."

"Oh wow. Bo, that's.. Wow. Fried brain. And she didn't smack you or get up and leave you moping alone? Crying in your load of puddings?" Kenzi sounded surprised. The succubus truly had a uncanny habit of embarrassing herself in front of the doctor.

Bo shook her head and Kenzi nodded resolutely. "She must like you then. So do I, but I still would have slapped you silly. Well, that settles it! You have to hang on to this one!" Kenzi demanded with a grin.

"I will." Bo promised.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Well, that was a difficult chapter to get out for some reason. Hopefully it didn't seem too forced...

A/N FYI all you Copdoc shippers reading this! I've started a new story "Bet on that". All copdoc! Check it out and tell me what you think :)


	11. Cupcakes

Thanks for sticking with this story! Love reading your feedback :)

.

* * *

"It's been almost week since I last saw her Kenzi! I'm still waiting for our second date. Do you think she's forgotten me?" Bo asked nervously.

"Bo, I haven't seen you this insecure since.. Well, never!" Kenzi scoffed. "Lauren hasn't forgotten you. You've talked on the phone practically every night. And she is a busy doctor, who had to go do a consult in Montreal. Calm down, she'll be back tomorrow, right. You'll see her then."

"How do you know I'll see her then?"

"Because she's coming here in the evening."

"Oh?" Bo's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes. She'll be delivering my cupcakes! First batch of three!" Kenzi said excitedly as she rubbed her belly for show.

"You sold the painting for three batches of baked goods?" Bo rolled her eyes.

"Three batches of Lauren's goodies. Each batch containing 60 delicacies!" Kenzi grinned widely wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm sure I'll enjoy nibbling her cupcakes immensely. Soft, perfect, tasty cupcakes. Mhmm." She said in a suggestive tone.

"Kenz!" Bo snapped. "You will not be nibbling Lauren's cupcakes!"

"What?! You've got a dirty mind Bo." Kenzi said innocently.

"Whatever. That's a lot of cupcakes Kenzi. You might not fit in your pants for long. Or through the door." Bo quipped nonchalantly as she left Kenzi standing in their kitchen.

"Mean!" Kenzi screeched after her.

.

* * *

"Hey, welcome back!" Tamsin shouted as she stomped through Lauren's apartment door.

"Hey." Lauren said poked her head from the kitchen. "How did you get in? I thought I locked the door." She eyed the Valkyrie suspiciously.

"I have a key. You gave it to me."

"For emergencies!" Lauren huffed to Tamsin who had made her way to the kitchen.

"Ooh, smells good! What are you making?"

"Cupcakes for Kenzi."

"What? Why?" Tamsin asked baffled.

"I'm buying her painting of me. You know, from the art class."

"With cupcakes? What's up with that! I would have paid her good money for that, if it's any good. Is it?"

"It is."

"Well shit. I'll be sure to take a picture of it, when you get it." Tamsin decided.

"Not a chance!"

"Come on! You can't deny me the pleasure of art! You always moan how I should introduce my self more to cultural things!"

"No. Not this one. Buy your own art." Lauren snapped ignoring Tamsin's pouting. "Now quit griping and help me get these cupcakes safely on the table."

"Can I have a cupcake then? Please, just one!" Tamsin begged with a sly grin.

"One." Lauren conceded and slapped Tamsin's advancing hand away. "When they're finished!"

"You're mean!" Tamsin exclaimed in mock anger.

"Am not. I'll even make you a cup of coffee to go with it."

"Sweet." Tamsin grinned. "Apology accepted."

"So, you never did tell me how your date went last week?" Tamsin prodded.

"Oh, it was great. Science museum and a picnic in the moonlight." Lauren sighed dreamily.

The valkyrie made a gagging noise. "Never knew the succubus was such a romantic. Gross."

"We talked a lot. And it turns out we have a lot of in common. I mean our backgrounds are similar."

"How?"

"Well, we both grew up with humans. So we both have more respect for humans than an average fae. We have human tendencies."

"I have respect for humans!"

"You do! But you're not an average fae Tamsin." Lauren said smiling. "You're much more than that. You're my friend."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna cry." Tamsin mocked smiling.

"I think your respect for humans largely stems for meeting my father." Lauren teased with mischief in her eyes.

"No! You promised we wouldn't ever talk about that." Tamsin whimpered. "He scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm kidding! Dad and mom love you. And I know you love.. my mom." Lauren soothed grinning a little.

"If you hurt my baby girl in anyway, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Tamsin said imitating Lauren's father's deep booming voice. "He was smiling sweetly when he threatened me! It was creepy! Your dad is scary." She shuddered.

"He is not! Daddy's a big fluffmonster." Lauren laughed. "He's all about hugs and kisses."

"Yeah, right. For you, daddy's little girl, maybe." Tamsin scoffed.

"So, when are you going to take the succubus to meet mom and dad?" Tamsin grinned widely. She could imagine Bo getting the third degree grilling from Lauren's dad. The succubus wouldn't make it out alive, the valkyrie snickered.

Lauren's eyes widened. Her dad being a military man would scare the nervy succubus to death. Maybe I should talk to mom and dad first. Do some ground work. And besides we've just had one date. One date! Meeting the parents is definitely not on the agenda yet, Lauren calmed herself. "Hmm. There's no rush."

Tamsin was just about to make some smart ass comment, but Lauren cut her off. "Cupcakes are ready! Pick one!" She tried to distract the valkyrie.

"Oo, yay!" Tamsin said and eagerly selected a cupcake to munch on. "Mmm. So good." She hummed her eyes closed.

.

* * *

"Coming!" Kenzi yelled, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Lauren barely got out, before Kenzi's impatient hands snatched the container she was holding.

"Are these my hotcakes?"

"If you mean cupcakes, then yes. There's sixty in there."

"Hmm." Kenzi eyed the large container intently. "Come in."

"If you need to count them, I won't be offended." Lauren smirked following Kenzi to the couch. "Much."

"No no. I trust you. I accept this as a part payment." Kenzi said in her business voice, but with eyes gleaming. "You'll get the painting next week, if that's okay? It needs a few finishing touches and then it has to dry a while."

"Yeah, it's okay. When do you need the second batch?"

"Um, next week? Can't eat this kind of amount twice in a week. I'll lose my figure." Kenzi grinned. "I need to pace myself."

"Yeah, right." Lauren laughed. "Next week it is. Um, is Bo here? I didn't call her today. I don't think she knows I was coming here tonight."

"Trust me, she knows. She had to go with Dyson to interview some guy. And yes, she was royally pissed about that." Kenzi shuddered just thinking about Bo's rage filled meltdown after Dyson had called her. Dyson was gonna have fun with her. Raging, lovesick succubus, what a nice combination, Kenzi snickered.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Kenzi said to Lauren. "Maybe we could watch a movie? And eat something?" She suggested..

"Yeah, sure why not. Chinese?" Lauren complied.

"We've got a menu somewhere." Kenzi muttered as she ransacked the cupboard. "Aha! Here it is. Heng Feng. How about the 'for three special'? It's got a bit of everything."

"That sounds good. Hopefully Bo will be here shortly, so we can all eat together." Lauren said smiling hopefully and making Kenzi smirk. Glad Bo wasn't alone in her infatuation, Kenzi mused.

"I'll call the restaurant. You can pick the movie." Kenzi said waving towards the cabinet that held all their dvds.

.

* * *

"Wow, that was quick." Lauren said surprised. The food had arrived only after 40 minutes. "Smells divine."

"So can we start the movie _now_?" Kenzi asked in a mocking tone. Lauren had been adamant that they would begin to watch the movie only after the food was ready.

"Yes." Lauren said dryly and organized the food containers on the table.

"Okay, so what did you pick?" Kenzi questioned, before she saw the starting credits beginning to roll. "Oo, good choice Doc!" She approved. "Haven't seen this movie in years. I love Jodie Foster."

"So, do I." Lauren agreed.

They were half way through the movie, when Bo practically barreled in, the door opening with a loud bang against the wall. The succubus was out of breath and her eyes were wildly scanning the crack shack. Soon the deep brown eyes settled on the startled duo on the couch with both their eyes wide in shock.

"Bo! What the hell?! We are watching deeply horrific scenes here!" Kenzi screeched. "Almost peed my pants, you a-hole!"

"Sorry. I just.. Uh, wanted to get here as fast as possible." Bo said sheepishly. "Oh, you're watching Silence of the Lambs. I love Jodie Foster." She quickly changed the subject.

"Join the club." Kenzi stated dryly. "There's some Chinese left, if you're hungry." She pointed at the collection of half empty cartons scattered on the coffee table.

"Sure." Bo accepted and squeezed herself between Kenzi and Lauren. Kenzi had to adjust her position so that Bo wasn't sitting half in her lap. "Really?!" She huffed.

"Hey." Bo greeted Lauren giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey. I missed you." Lauren kissed Bo a little deeper. "A week is a long time.."

"Too long. I missed you too." Bo hummed slipping her tongue in Lauren's mouth making her moan softly.

Kenzi cleared her throat loudly. "Still here! Watching the movie like some others should." She angrily hissed. "No making out in front of innocent people."

"Who's innocent?" Bo scoffed.

"Whatever. Stop with the lusty liplocks and concentrate on the creation of a beautiful skin suit." Kenzi growled narrowing her eyes menacingly.

.

* * *

After the movie had finished, Bo was ready to whisk Lauren to her room to get her eager hands on the doctor. Lauren insisted that they help Kenzi clean the mess first. Even Kenzi had scoffed at that. They usually left their messes to wait for another day. Few glares from the blond and the brunettes started to tidy up the living room. And then the kitchen.

Kenzi quickly shoved the last plate to the washing machine and whispered to Bo. "I'm going to my room, before the neat freak finds the hoover."

"I heard that! Don't you know what kind of bacteria can grow in discarded food containers?" Lauren complained.

"No! And I don't want to know! So don't start." Kenzi stopped Lauren from further explanations with the wave of her hand. "Good night girls." And then she was out of sight.

"Goodnight." Bo and Lauren answered.

"Aren't you gonna invite me to your room?" Lauren said quietly pushing herself against Bo and nuzzling her face in Bo's neck.

"Uh, come on." Bo said keenly and tugged the doctor's hand.

"Not really an invitation." Lauren snickered. "But a demand."

"I can be bossy." Bo laughed huskily.

"Hmm. That could be fun." Lauren hummed with a grin on her face.

.

* * *

Tangled together, sharing small kisses and roaming touches the two women painfully slow made their way upstairs to Bo's room. Finally Bo steered Lauren towards the bed. Lauren sat down on the edge when the back of her knees hit the side and Bo swiftly placed herself between the blonds legs. She put her hands on Lauren's neck, the pads of her thumbs caressing the doctors flushed cheeks. Bo bent down to meet Lauren's lips in a soft kiss. Lauren soon deepened the kiss, her hands in Bo's hair and her tongue pushing in the succubus' mouth. Bo was starting to squirm in arousal. And she wanted to taste Lauren's chi so bad. Her whole body quivered and hummed in anticipation.

"May I?" Bo husked against Lauren's neck, where she had buried her face and was gently nipping the soft skin. She felt a bit scared in asking, but she really wanted to do this. She hoped she could take it..

"You may." Lauren whispered understanding what Bo meant. Bo's eyes were glowing bright blue, but she seemed a little uncertain and afraid. Lauren kept very still and decided to let the succubus set the pace.

Their lips met again, when Bo slowly closed the cap between them. The succubus glided her mouth languidly over Lauren's and the slipped her tongue in. Getting lost in the kiss Lauren pulled Bo closer to her putting her arms around her waist. Bo gathered her courage and carefully tugged the first taste of Lauren's chi. Bo could feel the effects immediately surge through her body. Her arousal was skyrocketing, but she also felt warm and tingly. Happy. She sipped more chi hungrily, when hearing Lauren encouraging moans. She stopped feeding pulling totally away form the blond, which took a huge effort on her part. Bo closed her eyes and tried desperately to calm her breathing and raging emotions.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked softly and tugged Bo back closer.

"Yeah." Bo sighed raggedly. "That was just.. awesome."

Bo was addicted to Lauren in every way, but the succubus did not want to pass out this time. She had to be in control. To pace herself. Not pass out and miss all the fun! Bo just wasn't at all sure, if she was able to do that. Maybe now that she had successfully fed, she could. She started kissing the blond again. Softly and slowly at first, but then more fervently without feeding anymore. I can do this. I want to do this. We are doing this, she chanted.

Still standing, Bo tugged the blonds shirt away, leaving Lauren in her top. Lauren's palms fell on her ass caressing firmly the still clad backside. Their lips firmly locked to each others, Bo's own hands were yanking Lauren's top down from her shoulders, before feeling Lauren's hands cover hers.

"Should we stop?" The blond whispered. "What about taking it slow?"

"No! This is our third date, if you count the hospital, the picnic and tonight! That's slow enough.." Bo squealed out of breath, but desperately hoping to convince Lauren not to end this. She wanted so much to get her hands on the blond and feel the doctor's hands on her own body.

"Do you want to stop?" Bo continued softly. "That's okay too."

"No. I just thought, because you were so worried about kissing me.. Before.. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything.. More."

"No pressure. I practically mauled you just now. I want you so bad Lauren. I can't help myself. I don't want to stop.." Bo husked. "And you are able to push me away, if I happen to get carried away? Right?" Bo looked at Lauren with apprehension. She didn't want to hurt Lauren. "But I won't."

"Right. Now, come here." Lauren commanded and pulled Bo to the bed on top of her.

.

* * *

Bo was on all fours over Lauren. Her head bent down so she could kiss the blond under her thoroughly. The succubus was fully clothed, but could feel goosebumps puckering on her skin in the wake of the doctors determined touches. The blond other hand had found its way underneath Bo's top and was kneading a bra-clad breast with determination. Bo could feel her nipples hardening and straining to be touched. The succubus' breath hitched, when she felt Lauren's hand wandering slowly down to her crotch and then popping the button of her jeans. She heard the zipped sliding down. Bo's arousal rose higher and higher. She sensed, that if Lauren even grazed anywhere near her center, the succubus would climax. That would be so embarrassing. They had only just started, Bo knew. I have to distract her stop her from... Just get your hands on her and...

"Oh." Bo exhaled as she welcomed Lauren's hand as it snaked under her panties. She desperately tried to cling to some self control, keep herself upright with her trembling hands and not grind on the blonds exploring hand.

"Is this okay?" Bo heard Lauren husk, but could not form words to answer. She nodded in a jerky movement breathing unevenly.

Bo was teetering on the brink of ecstasy already and Lauren had not really even made on effort yet. When Bo felt a deft finger slip inside her, she knew she was in trouble. The single digit moved very slowly in and out of her. Big trouble. Oh my god. Oh my god... Hold it! Not yet. You can't come yet, Bo frantically tried to restrain herself. She's barely touched you.. Oh, that feels so good.. Bo felt the sweet release approaching fast. She feels so good. Oh, I'm gonna, Im gonna..

"I'm gonna.." Bo forced out before she felt her body fiercely clenching around Lauren's finger. "..come." She announced with a strangled cry against Lauren's mouth and collapsed on top of the doctor.

"Sorry. That was.." Bo whispered when the aftershocks subsided. She kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Embarrassing..." "Hot!" The two women husked out at the same time.

"Look at me Bo. Look at me." Lauren pleaded gently. "It was so hot Bo. Never apologize for something like that.. I love how responsive you are to my touch." Lauren whispered looking Bo in the eyes. She leaned in to nip Bo's lip. "And I love touching you. So much."

Lauren flipped them over. Her hands began charting Bo's body again, removing the brunette's clothes in the process. Bo's breath was coming out in uneven gasps, when she felt Lauren peppering small kisses and licks all over her naked body. Lauren slowly made her way up to kiss Bo's lips once more and kept hovering above her.

"You're so beautiful." Lauren confessed with a soft smile.

"So are you." Bo managed to gasp out, before continuing to kiss the blond fiercely.

"You still have your clothes on? We need to change that. Come here." Bo whispered against Lauren's mouth and tugged Lauren's top over her head. "My turn."

.

* * *

"Good morning Kenzi!" Bo said cheerfully.

"Who put happy pills in your cheerios this morning." Kenzi grumbled as she came to the kitchen. "Where's doctor happypants?"

"She got paged an hour or so ago." Bo muttered. "But I'm happy 'cause.. Um, I had sex with Lauren last night." Bo revealed and smiled conspiratorially.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed." Kenzi snarled giving Bo a death glare.

"See these bags?! See?! I didn't sleep at all last night! You two horny monsters kept me up with all your sexing!" Kenzi roared.

"Yeah... It was great. Magical. We made love, Kenzi. I've never really made love before. We made sweet love. And then we had sex. Many times!" Bo rattled on.

"Lauren is... She's great. Fabulous. I just couldn't stop touching her and when she touched me I.. felt it all over. I touched her and I felt.. it in my heart." Bo continued to sigh happily and over share like she didn't even hear her friend snapping. "I have a beautiful image in my head now, of her naked under me writhing in ecstasy and that's.. Awesome."

"I need to get some heavy duty earplugs.." Kenzi groaned in defeat not even trying to stop Bo from gushing. She knew it was a lost cause.

"Just remember Bo the couch is off limits! No sex on the couch!" Kenzi underlined in her sternest voice.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I was so tempted to write 'and then they had sex', but didn't :D I tried to skim the line a bit, but hopefully didn't slip into M rated territory. I think I kept it lame enough to stay T? Yeah, but sorry, I don't really do smut. Well, that's a lie. I do smut, but I don't usually write about it ;) You'll just have to use your imaginations! That's much better anyway I'm sure.

A/N2 I might have said something about finishing this in ten chapters, but I think still have at least 'a few' coming up. The term a few is used loosely here :P


	12. The Talk

Thanks for your seemingly never ending reviews, follows and favorites :)

xoxo

.

* * *

"Hey Lauren."

"Tamsin hey. What are you doing here?" Lauren greeted from behind her microscope.

"I was in the neighborhood." Tamsin quipped. "And I came to give you this." She handed Lauren a big old book.

"Oh, Trick's book on the ancient waterfae."

"Why the hell would you read something like that?" Tamsin grimaced.

"For fun." Lauren stated. "You know I love to read and learn things. Especially from old books from Trick's private library. He's been kind enough to loan me some. I'm surprised he gave you this book to deliver."

"Yeah, yeah. Fun. You and your big brain. You know, I almost had to give a blood oath, that I would get the book to you safely. That old geezer is really protective of his dusty old books." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll be going now. I have to get back to the station." Tamsin said and headed to the lab door.

She opened the door and collided into someone. "Oomph!"

"Aife! What the hell are you doing here?" Tamsin barked and flicked her eyes quickly to Lauren's.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see the lovely doctor." Aife purred.

"Everybody's in this neighborhood today." Tamsin scoffed.

"Hey Lauren." Aife smiled with her eyes flickering blue as they roamed the nymphs body. "So.. Are you still interested in succubi?" She asked the doctor making Tamsin snort loudly.

"Um, yes. But I'm not doing any research at the moment, if that's what you're asking." The doctor answered evasively.

"May I?" The succubus asked softly keeping her eyes on Lauren and stepped closer to the doctor.

"What?" Lauren asked confused, but with a friendly smile.

The succubus quickly pulled Lauren flush against her and captured her lips before Tamsin could intervene. She had time to pull only a little chi out of surprised Lauren's lips, before a booming voice broke her concentration.

"Mother! What the hell are you doing? Get off of her!"

"Hello Isabeau." She greeted smiling happily and looking a bit dazed, but still holding on to Lauren. "What does is look like I'm doing? I'm kissing a beautiful woman. Tasting her essence." She smirked.

"And not for the first time. I came back for more.." Aife caressed Lauren's bare arm using her succubus powers trying to keep the doctor close to her.

"This beautiful woman is my girlfriend! Get your enthralling paws off of her." Bo growled angrily and yanked Lauren in her arms. She pushed her biological mother further and kept giving Aife scorching looks. She saw that Tamsin was also giving her mother the evil eye. And somehow that made her happy. Lauren had people who were willing to protect her.

Bo pressed her mouth softly on Lauren hair and whispered. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Aife is your mother?!" Lauren exclaimed slack jawed snapping out of her daze. "Bo's your daughter?! You're Trick's daughter?!" Her eyes were flicking between the two succubi and then the grinning valkyrie, who obviously found this whole mess endlessly amusing. Nobody noticing that Bo had used the word girlfriend.

"What do you mean 'not for the first time'?" Bo suddenly narrowed her eyes looking at her mother, not reacting to Lauren's outburst.

"Priceless!" The Valkyrie laughed gleefully. "Your loving mother means that she's played tonsil hockey with your favorite nymph."

"Shut it Tamsin!" Lauren snapped angrily.

"You've been with my mother?" Bo looked horrified.

"No!" Lauren denied loudly. "She was one of my test subjects. Um, in my chi research a while back. It was just feeding. And didn't take long. And it was only for science. Nothing more. Clothes stayed on. Nothing happened, Bo. You have to trust me!" Lauren rambled panicking.

"I was here. It certainly didn't take long. Your mother dropped like rock after few seconds of snacking on Lauren. Kinda like you did the first time." Tamsin smirked at Bo and then at Aife.

"I admit my performance during that day was lacking. But I'm here now and I'm willing to give it another go. I'm sure I'll do better this time." Aife promised with her eyes glowing.

"What are you? A succubi whisperer?" Tamsin scoffed at Lauren. "They all have the hots for you."

Lauren ignored her. "Aife, I'm not going to.."

"Just keep you lips to yourself. She's mine!" Bo bellowed at her long lost mother cutting Lauren off. "I lo.. I care for her. She's with me. And you will not be feeding on her ever again!" She was glowering in her mother face rage etched in her features. The younger succubus was looking royally pissed and dangerous.

"Oh." Aife breathed heavily feeling a little lightheaded. "Sorry, Isabeau. I got carried away. She's just so.. enticing. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Doctor Lauren."

"You all will have lot of fun during family gatherings." Tamsin snorted getting dirty looks from the other women.

.

* * *

Bo had gone home after agreeing to see Lauren at the Dal in the evening. She had told Kenzi about the incident with her mother. Kenzi had just brushed it off saying Bo could trust Lauren and Aife most likely would not cause any commotion anymore. Mommy probably didn't want a territorial supersuccubus daughter to smack her down, Kenzi had said. Bo was actually surprised at Kenzi's reaction and it calmed her also.

Now they were sitting at the Dal with a few beers under their belts.

"You've been going out with Lauren for three, almost four weeks now, haven't you?" Kenzi said to Bo while looking at Lauren who was talking with Evony near the bar.

"Yes." Bo grinned joyfully.

"So you are officially together now? I know you've been having sex non-stop. I have my bleeding ears to prove it. But have you had the talk?"

"Yes we are. Together." Bo said giddily. "Wait, what talk?" She paused.

"The talk. The 'are we girlfriends now' and or 'please be my girl' discussion?" Kenzi asked and saw Bo looking confused. "The talk where you agree to be girlfriends. Or at least agree not to date and sleep with other people?" She clarified.

"I thought it was obvious! You have to have a talk?! I don't want to date anybody else! Only her! I love.. I like her! I haven't even snacked on anybody else after meeting Lauren!" Bo rambled panicking.

"Do you think Lauren has been.." Bo paused before continuing jealousy and uncertainty lacing her voice. "..Snacking on other people since we met?"

"How the hell should I know!" Kenzi screeched. "You have to have this discussion with her. I know you love her. You have to tell Hotpants, that you want a monogamous relationship, if that is what you want."

"We kinda approached the subject, but she didn't say girlfriends. Is that bad?" Bo asked unsure. "I suck at this relationship stuff." She groaned.

"You're a succubus Bo! Your kind is not known for their desire to settle down! Maybe Lauren thinks you don't do relationships or monogamy. She might think you want an open relationship. She does know about the succubi and their usual ways. You need to talk to Lauren about this. Make sure you two are on the same page. I truly think you are, but I don't really know do I?" Kenzi ranted and made a motion towards Lauren and Evony.

"Shit. I need to talk to her. I really love her. I won't let her slip through my fingers." Bo said through clenched teeth. She could feel the bubbling jealousy in her veins watching Evony's eyes roaming hungrily over the blond's body. Her blond's body! That was totally off limits to others, Bo seethed.

"Why are they standing so close to each other? I'm gonna hack off Evony's hands, if she touches her. Morrigan or not!" Bo hissed.

"And now fucking Dyson joins the fun!" Bo growled in her drink.

"Calm down Bo. It's completely innocent. Work talk. Probably. Well, Dyson at least is only friendly. Evony not so much. Lauren's a nymph. An attractive nymph! Of course she receives attention from willing suitors. She most likely has to beat them away with a stick." Kenzi said before realizing she had just stoked the flames.

"Ooops. Said too much." She downed her drink and watched Bo stand up hastily and stalking towards Lauren, Evony and Dyson.

"Bo! Don't go all cavewoman on your girl!" Kenzi shouted after her. "You'll mess up all that hairporn!" Maybe I'm a little drunk, she realized.

Bo reached the threesome and tried calm down to be reasonable and contain her jealousy and inner panic. She trusted Lauren not to hurt her intentionally, but was scared that they viewed their relationship differently. She needed Lauren to know, that she was serious about them. That she wanted Lauren to be hers and only hers and she was already Lauren's.

"Hey pretty lady, would you like to dance?" Bo whispered in the blond's ear.

"Oh. Sure Babe. I'd love to." Lauren grinned. "Sorry guys, I'm going to dance now." She said to Evony and Dyson.

"Thank you for saving me from too much work talk." Lauren said as they made their way to the small dance floor that was filled with people. They pushed through a throng of dancers to get to center of the floor away from prying eyes.

"Anytime." Bo laughed snaking her arms around Lauren's waist sighing contently in the blond's hair.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Bo breathed after a few songs.

"Your place?" Lauren asked nipping Bo's upper lip. "Is Kenzi coming with us? Or shall I ask Dyson to drive her home later?"

"Let's go ask." Bo said tugging Lauren with her to Kenzi, who had relocated to the bar.

"Kenz, we are leaving. Are you coming with?" Bo asked.

"Are you two going to go straight to sleep without any hanky panky?" Kenzi asked warily.

"No." Lauren and Bo answered truthfully.

"Okay then. So, I'm gonna stay here for a while. I'll ask Dyson to drop me home in.. Um, two hours?" Kenzi looked at the pair questioningly.

"Yeah, that's good." Lauren said.

"Bo can I have a word before you go?" Kenzi asked looking at Bo and then at Lauren.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." Bo said and Lauren nodded.

"I'll go get the book from Trick that he promised to loan me." Lauren told Bo and pecked her lips.

"What's up Kenz?"

"I wanted to remind you to talk to Lauren, before you take her to your bed. Again. Talk. Tell her what you're thinking." Kenzi said softly.

"Talk. I will. We will." Bo promised.

.

* * *

The car ride from the Dal to the shack had been torture for Bo. Lauren's hand sliding up and down on her thigh was very distracting. The higher the hand got, the harder Bo's grip on the steering wheel became. The blond was also giving her hot smoldering looks. The succubus was getting too hot and bothered to have a coherent thought let alone start a serious conversation about their relationship.

As soon as they reached their destination, Bo tugged Lauren against her body and latched her lips on the blond's. They slowly made their way towards the door. Finally the two women barged inside holding each other tight and fell on the couch with eager hands roaming everywhere.

"Oh god, you feel so good." Lauren husked out, when Bo slipped her hand under her shirt and started palming her breast. She connected their lips more greedily slipping her own hands under Bo's jeans from the back feeling the soft skin of the brunette's behind.

"Wait.." Bo forced out panting heavily and disconnected their mouths. "Wait, Lauren. Wait.. I think.. I think we need to talk."

"What? That sounds ominous. Bo? No one wants to hear that." Lauren said clearly shocked, removing her hands from Bo's body. "Are you breaking up with me?" She gasped trying to move away from Bo.

"What?! No!" Bo squealed hastily and held on tighter, not giving Lauren a change to slip away from beneath her. "I just, um, We should talk about us? About..."

"Please tell me you're not snacking on other people?" Bo blurted out desperately, her hand still unconsciously kneading the blond's breast.

"What? I don't know what.. Oh." Lauren breathed in understanding what Bo meant. "No. No I'm not. You?" She squirmed a little. Bo's palm on her breast was making her desire spike. And that somehow did not suit well to the seriousness of the moment. Lauren tried unsuccessfully to repress the urge push her chest more fully against Bo's hand.

"Of course not! The only one I want to eat is you!" Bo snapped with conviction. "Oh, sorry.. Um, that didn't come out right."

Lauren smirked. "I only want to be eaten by you. Come here." She said softly pulling Bo closer.

"Bo, will you be my girlfriend?" Lauren asked latching her eyes on Bo's. Her hands were roaming on Bo's back occasionally dropping to massage Bo's ass.

"There's nothing I want more." Bo whispered. "I only want to be with you. I want us to have a real relationship and not see other people.." She stressed sincerely.

"You do?" Lauren whispered back.

"I need to be yours and I need you to be mine. I don't need anything or anyone else. You're the one I want to be with. The only one." Bo vowed meeting Lauren's eyes.

"You got me, Bo. All of me. Now kiss me. Kiss me hard, you big ball of cheese.." Lauren smiled teasingly and pulled Bo tightly against her, but made no move to lock their lips.

"You love my cheesyness." Bo sighed and lowered her lips to Lauren's.

"I do." Lauren moaned in Bo's mouth. "I love it lots."

.

* * *

"Argh! My eyes!" Kenzi screeched in agony, when she entered the shack two hours later and caught a glimpse of the more than half naked duo groping each other on the couch.

"House rules Bo! No sex on the couch! No sex anywhere, but your room! Sex in your room only!" Kenzi ranted.

"Sorry!" Bo and Lauren said in unison. Bo grabbed the quilt from the arm of the sofa and covered them hastily.

"You'll be sorry when you get the bill from my therapist!" Kenzi snapped.

"We had the talk Kenz! Lauren's my girlfriend!" Bo yelled to Kenzi who was hurrying to the safety of her room with her hands blocking the view on the couch. "We are girlfriends!"

"Aww! Congrats!" Kenzi squealed happily. "But you will both remember the house rules!" She barked and slammed her door closed.

"Yes, ma'am." Lauren and Bo replied snickering.

"I think we got her blessing." Lauren smiled.

"We got it a long time ago, that was just confirmation." Bo returned Lauren's smile, before brushing her lips against Lauren's.

"Now, where were we?" Bo breathed softly against Lauren's mouth. She couldn't resist kissing Lauren again for long. Soon their kisses became more fervent. Eager hands started to roam restlessly. Couch was squeaking. Heavy moans were filling the air.

"House rules!" Kenzi screeched angrily from upstairs. "Off the couch!"

"Ouch. Your mom is pretty mad." Lauren snickered out of breath. She burrowed her face in Bo's neck still smiling widely.

"Yeah, but you heard her.." Bo exhaled while getting up and tugging Lauren up with her. "Mom says I can have sex in my room."

"Fabulous.. Lead the way."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Chapter 13 will be up at the end of next week at the latest. Already working on it. I'll also update 'Bet on that' soon.


	13. Yours

Thank you for your follows, reviews and favorites :) Love them!

* * *

.

"Hey Kenz. Come in." Lauren smiled when she opened the door to her apartment after hearing a lively knock.

"Hey. I brought the painting." Kenzi grinned tapping the canvas holder that she had placed resting against the wall. "Sorry it took so long to finish. Life sort got away from me."

"It's okay." Lauren winked. "I haven't even paid it in full yet. One batch of cupcakes still to be delivered. Come in. Come in." Lauren ushered Kenzi inside and grabbed the canvas holder.

"Did you talk to Bo?" Kenzi asked as she chucked her coat and back on the armrest of Lauren's couch.

"Yes. She'll be here later." Lauren sighed. "She had to do some investigating apparently."

"She did." Kenzi agreed. "But she wasn't happy about it."

"Good. Neither am I." Lauren smirked.

"So, let's hang your painting." Kenzi clapped excited. "But first let's order some food. I'm hungry!"

"I'm shocked." Lauren jokingly mocked. "Pizza?"

"Pizza!" Kenzi squealed. "You order. I'll choose a place for the painting." She announced as started wandering around the flat.

"Just put it in the closet. I'll hang it later." Lauren said. Or I might give it to Bo, she mused happily.

Lauren called the pizza place and ordered enough to feed a small army.

"Kenz?" Lauren hollered, when she didn't spot Kenzi in the kitchen or the living room.

"Here!" Kenzi called out. "In the bedroom!"

"Why are you in my bedroom? Food will be here in 30 minutes. I ordered enough.." Lauren trailed off as she saw Kenzi standing on her bed holding the painting against the wall. "You can't hang it over the bed, Kenz! My bed!" She exclaimed alarmed. Is it weird to have a naked picture of yourself above your bed? It is, isn't it, Lauren thought fuming.

"Why not?" Kenzi flicked her questioning eyes to Lauren's. "I already drilled a hole and inserted the hook." She said proudly.

"What?! You drilled a hole? With what?" Lauren screeched.

"Don't have a cow man! It was quick and easy." Kenzi snickered. "I always come prepared." She said pointing to the small drill resting on the floor.

Kenzi released her grip of the painting. "There!" She said giddily as the painting stayed hanging and nicely balanced too.

"Great. There it is." Lauren sighed unhappily. "Thanks." the only positive thing was that the painting would hanging on the back wall behind her head, so she wouldn't have to look at it when she was trying to fall asleep. I'd much rather have a naked Bo hanging on my wall, Lauren's eyes shone with desire imagining that sight.

"Stop that! I know what's on your mind. Your dirty mind." Kenzi admonished playfully and slapped Lauren on her butt. "Bo will be here later! Let's go pick a movie!" Kenzi said cheerfully and tugged groaning Lauren with her.

* * *

.

Lauren and Kenzi had already finished one pizza together, when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other and then both glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It can't be Bo yet." Kenzi mused. "Although she'd do anything to get here quickly. So maybe?"

"I'll get it." Lauren said enthusiastically.

Her face fell a bit, when she opened the door. But then surprise took over her features.

"You knocked? I'm shocked!"Lauren mocked, when she pulled the door fully open.

"Yes, for my own safety. I wouldn't want to stumble on you and Bo bumping your bits on the couch. Or anywhere. I'd be scarred for life!" Tamsin shivered.

"I hear you sister!" Kenzi agreed hollering from the living room.

"Who's that? Kenzi?"

"Yeah. She's fallen in love with my tv. We're watching 'Water for the elephants'." Lauren grinned.

"Hmm. I didn't think the little goth would like that genre." Tamsin pondered.

"Well, Kenzi's full of surprises." Lauren smiled affectionately.

"I'll take your word for it." Tamsin said dryly. "Is Bo here?" She asked looking around warily.

"No. She's working. She'll be here later."

"Ah." Tamsin acknowledged and pushed herself in.

"By all means come in." Lauren said sarcastically. "There's beer and pizza on the coffee table, help yourself."

"I will." Tamsin replied. "Thanks." She smiled.

"I'm pressing play on the count of three weather you're here or not! 1, 2, 3!" Kenzi informed loudly.

"We're coming!" Lauren shouted.

* * *

.

"I'll get it!" Lauren squealed and moved swiftly to the door, when she heard another knock a while later.

"Hey honey." Smiling Bo breathed as she locked eyes with Lauren.

"Hey." Lauren husked and pulled Bo to her and kissed her softly.

"Come on. We're watching a movie." Lauren said lacing their fingers together and steered Bo to the others.

"What is she doing here?" Bo hissed when they entered Lauren's living room.

"You mean me? I'm watching an enticing movie." The Valkyrie mocked. "With pizza and beer!"

"She's my friend Bo. Why can't the two of you just get along?" Lauren barked. She was getting tired of the constant bickering.

The Valkyrie and the succubus just huffed.

"Great." Lauren sighed.

* * *

.

The movie was long over and beer had been replaced by vodka, rum and shots per Kenzi's demand to have a girls night. Tamsin had been huffing about the girls night concept, but wouldn't turn down free drinks. And by now all of them had had more then enough shots under their belts.

Bo and Tamsin had been in the kitchen making drinks way too long in Lauren's opinion and she decided to check on them. She left Kenzi watching 'The biggest loser' and salivating after the participants former snacks. How can you possibly give up that? The goth had exclaimed plenty of times during the program.

"You slept with Tamsin?!" Bo cried out to Lauren as soon as she came into the kitchen.

"What? Um... Yes?" Lauren croaked out her eyes wide with dread. "But... But that was ages ago. Now we friends. Only friends. And you are my girlfriend, Bo." She continued more steadily hoping that Bo wouldn't totally fly off the handle.

"But, but.." Bo was in a tailspin. She had somehow conveniently forgotten her first thoughts, that Tamsin and Lauren had been a couple. Now to be slapped with the cold reality of it. It rattled her. "You were together?" She muttered.

"We had sex. If that's what you're asking. Lots of it." Tamsin offered in drunken glee. "For months."

"Shut up, Tamsin!" Lauren screeched angrily at the Valkyrie and then turned to Bo and spoke hesitantly. "Uh, we had an arrangement, that later morphed into friendship."

Bo stood quietly her eyes fixed on Lauren's. "Bo? Baby, say something?" Lauren pleaded. "It's all ancient history. Tamsin and I are just friends. You have nothing to worry about." She promised.

"I'm sorry.." Bo stuttered. "Um, but I need to talk to Kenzi." She quickly headed back to the living room. She needed to get away before she said or did something incredibly stupid. Before she ruined everything by flipping out. Don't panic. Kenzi is wise like.. Like Yoda, she'd help. She'll tell me what to do, Bo thought desperately.

"Tamsin what the hell did you do?" Bo heard Lauren snarl to Tamsin.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. It just slipped out! I thought she knew!" The valkyrie huffed sounding remorseful.

"Kenz, I need to talk to you." Bo said her voice hard and grabbed Kenzi's arm and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Hey, what the hell! You break it, you'll pay to fix it!" Kenzi screamed rubbing her arm.

Bo slammed the bathroom door closed. "Lauren slept with Tamsin!" She yelled clearly pissed, but also had panic written all over her face.

"What?! She cheated on you? No!" Kenzi got out shocked. "I can't believe it!"

"No! Before! She didn't cheat on me. This was before us!" Bo burst out, her jaw tight.

"Oh. And?" Kenzi asked more calmly with her eyebrow raised. She wondered how drunk Bo was.

"What do you mean and? They slept together. Slept together. Lots! Apparently." Bo hissed and looked at Kenzi intently. "You knew?" She moaned, when she caught her friend's wide eyes.

"Uh, yes." Kenzi admitted easily. "Frankly I thought you did too. You did yammer on and on, how you thought they were together-together. Remember? And how you could snatch Lauren to yourself. I thought you knew they had something."

"Yes, maybe I kinda did... But I want her to be mine. Nobody else's." Bo sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Bo, she is yours." Kenzi stressed holding Bo's hand. "You have had past flings or whatever and I doubt that Tamsin is Lauren's first and only partner before you. But now you two are a couple and you're happy aren't you?"

Bo stood silently pondering Kenzi's words.

"Bo, Lauren has a past. You have a past. Why don't you just focus on the present?" Kenzi supplied. "I know, it must be hard to see part of Lauren's past staring you at the face almost every day, but Lauren is with you. She has chosen you Bo. And when she's with you, she practically glows. You have nothing to worry about. The girl is yours." She ended softly.

"Yeah. I hope so. And I, I really.." Bo stuttered. "I love her Kenzi! And it scares me! I've never loved anyone like this and I can't lose her." Bo whispered. "But now I've made an asshat of myself. Again."

"No you haven't. You needed to calm down and step back and get your thoughts in order." Kenzi soothed. "Go to her. She'll understand."

* * *

.

As Bo exited the bathroom she noted a somber looking Tamsin heading to the living room. The valkyrie shrugged her shoulders in a gesture that could be considered as an apology. Kenzi poked Bo forward and nodded encouragingly and then followed the valkyrie. Bo slipped quietly into kitchen and saw Lauren leaning on the island her back to Bo. Bo took a deep breath and got closer to the nymph.

"Hey." Bo murmured making Lauren turn to face her.

"Hey." Lauren whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry." The succubus croaked out. "I overreacted and I just needed a moment. And I was.."

"Bo, I need you to believe, that Tamsin and I are only friends. We have a history, but that's what it is. History. She is important to me. As a friend. Nothing more." Lauren said softly meeting Bo's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I kinda thought you knew."

"I kinda did. Somehow I just didn't want to imagine you with anyone else..." Bo trailed off.

"Then don't. I'm all yours Bo." Lauren stepped closer to the tearful succubus. "Babe, please don't cry." She begged softly.

"Sorry... I'm drunk and emotional." Bo smirked meekly. "Hold me please?" She whispered opening her arms.

Lauren pressed her body against Bo's and put up her arms around the succubus who snuggled contently in the nymphs neck. The women were silent for several minutes just holding each other.

"I'm not going anywhere Bo. I'm yours as long as you'll have me." Lauren kissed Bo's jaw and then rested her head against Bo's.

"Really?" Bo sounded hopeful.

"I promise." Lauren said seriously and peppered small kisses along Bo's jawline until she reached the corner of her mouth. She tentatively pressed a little kiss there, not sure about her girlfriend's reaction. Bo turned her head and captured the blonds lips more fully. They kissed languidly until they were both out of breath. They rested their foreheads together and enjoyed the closeness.

"We're okay?" Lauren murmured.

"Yes. We're okay." Bo said sealing her words with a soft peck on her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

.

"Everything good?" Kenzi asked curiously, when Bo and Lauren came in. They were holding hands so Kenzi assumed that it was.

"Yeah." Bo breathed and pecked Lauren on the cheek.

"Good." Kenzi smiled happily. Little drunken drama was settled. Those two belonged together, that much was evident, Kenzi knew.

"Yeah. Good." Tamsin nodded and gave Lauren a repentant smile, which Lauren returned. "It's been fun, but I'm going home." The valkyrie said sounding tired and got up from the couch.

"We're all more or less drunk! Nobody is driving home!" Lauren ordered instantly.

"I'm not driving!" Tamsin scoffed. "I'm drunk." She stated the obvious.

"I got dibs on the couch!" Kenzi yelled.

"You're staying?" Bo said surprised. "I would think you'd like to enjoy the quiet at home. For once."

"Yeah, I'd like that too, but the taxis are on strike this weekend." Kenzi crunched her nose. "And I ain't walking."

"On strike?" Tamsin screeched and saw Lauren and Kenzi nodding. "How the hell I'm gonna get home?"

"You're staying." Lauren said with finality.

"Crap." Tamsin grumbled. "I'll sleep on the couch!" She announced hastily.

"No you won't! I already called dibs!" Kenzi barked annoyed and plopped herself firmly on the comfy couch.

"Where the hell I'm I gonna sleep then?" The valkyrie hissed.

"You'll sleep with me and Bo." Lauren said and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Oh, hell no!" Bo and Tamsin bellowed in unison scowling at each other.

"Kenzi will sleep with us." Bo suggested through clenched teeth warily eyeing the valkyrie.

"No way!" Kenzi yelled loudly. "I'm not sleeping with the two of you! I'm already scarred for life by witnessing your sexy times. I'm not getting into bed with the two you. No matter how hard you beg."

"But.." Bo and Tamsin said in unison again.

"No." Kenzi ended resolutely and burrowed to the couch.

"Shit." Bo sighed.

"So, that's settled. We're going in my room." Lauren stated. "What? We are all adults. We can sleep in the same bed for one night. It's a big bed." She added when she saw the looks given to her by the succubus and the Valkyrie. Nevertheless they hesitantly followed the retreating nymph to her bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Tamsin tried desperately.

"Good!" Bo cheered. "There's the floor. Goodnight!" She said pointing at the hard wood under their feet.

"Nobody's sleeping on the floor!" Lauren roared. "Both of you get in bed and stop griping! I'm tired.. "She sighed.

"Actually either you both sleep on the floor or you both sleep on the bed. Your choice. Goodnight." Lauren decided and went to the small bathroom to change in to her night attire. She heard hushed voices snapping at one another on the other side of the door. Lauren sighed. Maybe I'll go sleep with Kenzi on the couch, she mused.

When Lauren came out ready for bed, Bo and Tamsin were both still standing exactly where she'd left them. Lauren made her way to the bed and slipped unceremoniously under the covers. Bo and Tamsin stood at the foot of the bed scowling at each other. Then both turned their heads to look at Lauren, who already had her eyes closed and seemed to be drifting off. Tamsin lifted her eyes to the back wall and gasped making Bo follow her eyeline.

"Oh wow. That's like my favorite painting. Ever!" Tamsin leered purposely trying to rile up the succubus.

Bo's eyes widened as she saw the familiar painting mounted on the wall.

"Stop drooling!" Bo snapped and slapped Tamsin's arm. Tamsin slapped her back. Harder.

"I can drool all I want!" The Valkyrie taunted making Bo's eyes flash in fury.

"You get your greedy eyes off my girl!" She snarled and got right in Tamsin's face. "I'm gonna kick your ass from here to.."

"Mighty possessive! Tsk, tsk." Tamsin interrupted patronizingly.

"Both of you shut up! Just shut up and get into bed!" Lauren growled in aggravation. "Shut up!" She screamed and then groaned and dropped her head back on her pillow.

They heard Kenzi snickering in the living room. "You shut up too Kenz!" Bo barked at her friend.

"Ouch! House full of cranky bitches! Nice." Kenzi yelled grinning.

Bo and Tamsin stood facing each other for several minutes in total silence, until Bo sighed lowering her eyes and tentatively made her way to the bed. She slipped under the covers next to Lauren, who was laying in the middle of the king size bed. She kept her jeans and top on. Lauren was the only one who had changed into sleeping shorts and top.

The Valkyrie was still hovering uncomfortably next to the bed. She really didn't want to sleep on the floor. But sleeping with the succubus did not appeal to her either.

"Tamsin, come to bed." Lauren said sleepily.

"Okay.." Tamsin sighed and placed herself on the other side of Lauren on top of the blanket. "If you two start groping one another, I'll push you both out of the bed." She grumbled.

Bo was about to protest, but was interrupted by sleepy Lauren.

"Deal." The nymph said hoarsely and snuggled tightly against Bo, making Bo release a happy sigh.

"Goodnight honey." Bo whispered lovingly and pecked Lauren on the top of her head.

"Oh, barf.." The valkyrie groaned in agony.

* * *

.

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Groan! Not that happy with this chapter. At all. Had some trouble getting it out, but there it is.


	14. Incident

A special thank you for your nice and uplifting reviews on the last chapter. Glad you liked it :) I found it extremely difficult to write for some reason and was fearing for the dreaded writers block to hit..

Your support helped me to continue more easily and luckily this next chapter just kinda flowed out and is actually quite long - over 4000 words! What's up with that :D

* * *

.

A ringing phone roused the three women from their sleep in the middle of the night.

"It's mine." Bo recognized sleepily and regretfully extracted herself from Lauren, who was clinging to her like a koala bear. "What is it Dyson?" She grumbled to the phone.

"Now?" Bo spat irritated. "Fine." She groaned.

"I have to go. Dyson has a lead for my latest investigation." Bo whispered to Lauren. "I'll take a quick shower first."

"Hmm." Lauren murmured. "What time is it?"

"It's too early to be up. It's only 4.30. Go back to sleep." Bo said gently and softly pecked her girlfriend's forehead.

"I would, if you would shut your mouth." Tamsin growled from the other side of the bed.

"Don't start with me." Bo warned and waited for Tamsin's snarky reply. When she didn't receive any, she headed to the shower.

When Bo came out of the bathroom she glanced at the bed. Her jaw slacked and then a deep scowl appeared on her face. Her beautiful girlfriend was now clinging on to the taller blond. Both of them in deep sleep, happily snuggling together. She knew the nymph loved to cuddle, but this was too much.

"Oh, hell no! That's not happening." Bo seethed quietly and stomped to the living room.

"Kenz!" Bo hissed and poked her friends side. "Kenzi! Wake up."

"Leave me alone." Kenzi spat and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Wake up! I need you to sleep with Lauren." Bo continued hissing and poking at the tight bundle on the couch.

"What?" Kenzi said taking the blanket off her tired looking face. "You want me to sleep with your girlfriend? What? You couldn't perform? Need me to help?" She mocked teasingly in a hoarse voice.

"Oh shut it. She's in there cuddling Tamsin." Bo pointed to the bedroom. "And I have to go to work."

"It's okay. You can trust Lauren." Kenzi waved her hand dismissively.

"Kenzi! Go!" Bo commanded. "It's the sneaky valkyrie I don't trust." She spat venomously.

"Jeez. Fine. I'm going." Kenzi grumbled. "You'll owe me!" She announced as she made her way to the bedroom.

"I will. Thanks Kenzi." Bo said sincerely.

Tamsin was the first to wake, when Kenzi forcefully squeezed her body between the two women.

"What the hell are you doing?" The valkyrie growled.

"I'm following orders." Kenzi stated calmly and burrowed even more towards Lauren forcing Tamsin to move back with a huff.

"Oh wow. This girl is a total cuddle monster." Kenzi grinned cheekily as she felt Lauren latch tightly onto her body. The blond had whimpered a bit, but was still asleep.

"That she is." Tamsin agreed and closed her eyes.

.

* * *

"Tamsin, hey. You need something?" Lauren greeted when she saw Tamsin strolling in to her office at the hospital a few days later.

"Hey. No, I was just in the area and thought to bring you cup of tea and healthy glazed donut." Tamsin grinned handing Lauren her snack.

"Thanks. Looks very healthy indeed! I haven't eaten in.." Lauren glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, hours. Hungry." Lauren said munching the donut happily.

"Can I ask you something?" The doctor asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Tamsin said warily. Lauren was looking weird. So this was bound to be a weird conversation. "I don't want to talk about sleeping with you and your girlfriend. Don't think I didn't hear you locking your lips in the middle of the night. Talk about awkward!" Tamsin shuddered.

"Yeah, sorry.." Lauren said sheepishly. "We did stop though. And slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Well, until Bo had to go. "

"You stopped after I whacked Bo on the head! I enjoyed that. It's the only reason, I didn't push the two of you on the floor." Tamsin sneered. "You and Kenzi also cuddled vigorously, but at least that didn't escalate."

" I didn't want to talk about that.." Lauren flicked her eyes to Tamsin's. "Um. Do you think Bo.. I mean she says she likes me. But I love her! I haven't said it to her, 'cause I don't want to scare her away." Lauren sighed. "Maybe this is enough for her? What we have now, I mean. You were happy with no strings."

"You're asking me!? I don't do this touchy feely stuff.." Tamsin groaned, but chanced a look at Laurens's expecting eyes. "Well.. I'm not the marrying kind. I'm not even into relationships. I don't like strings, you know that Lauren. I know you want that and a house full of kids."

"Yeah, maybe." Lauren admitted. "Someday."

"Bo loves you."

"You think?" Lauren said with hope lacing her voice.

"I know so. It's so obvious. I think she'll be good to you." Tamsin said begrudgingly. "Bu if she's not, I'll kick her ass."

"Wow, was that a blessing Tam Tam?" Lauren beamed teasingly. "You'll be the godmother to our kids!"

"I'll be a cool godmother. I'll teach the kiddies to take down their enemies forcefully. To show no mercy. I have some special moves I'd like pass on. Oh, I'll take kids to boxing nights, maybe some free wrestling and.." Tamsin rattled on with a wry teasing smile.

"You'll do no such things! It's..." Lauren's rant was cut off by her blaring peeper.

"Crap. It's the ER. I'll never get out of here." She groaned unhappily. She was supposed to meet Bo in an hour. They had a date night planned. To go out to the movies and then dinner. But I'll never make it, if these cases keep piling up, Lauren fretted. "Crap!"

"I'll walk you." Tamsin offered.

"Thanks."

They reached the buzzing ER quickly. A doctor saw Lauren coming and waved her over to him.

"Doctor Lewis, here. Could you check him? He's experiencing.." The doctor was cut off and pushed aside when the patient suddenly rushed up violently from the bed.

The delusional man charged at Lauren knocking her against the wall, before he was bowled over by a raging Valkyrie. The man was sprawled on the floor with the out of breath and furious Tamsin glowering over him. Ready to rip into him if need be. Security came bursting through the door and strapped the patient to his bed and one doctor sedated him. That might have been a saving grace for him, because the valkyrie had to make a real effort not to go off on him. She desperately tried to calm herself down, when the patient was wheeled away.

Other doctors were hovering over Lauren, who was still crumpled on the floor. Tamsin was standing there feeling utterly helpless.

"Is she okay?" Tamsin asked in a small voice.

"I'm fine Tam Tam." Lauren breathed with an painful groan. Tamsin couldn't see her, because Lauren was hidden behind a herd of doctors worriedly prodding and poking her. And using medical jargon Tamsin didn't understand.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me." Lauren wheezed and finally found Tamsin's worried gaze as the doctors moved further away.

An older doctor, who had ushered the others further, Mr Hyatt, checked Lauren's head with his fingers making her wince, when he hit a sore spot on the back.

"I guess bumped my head too?" Lauren noted meeting the doctor's eyes. He nodded.

"We need to take a CT to be safe. You don't seemed concussed, but as a precaution. Okay?" He said.

"Yeah." Lauren agreed. "Tamsin please call Bo. I was supposed to meet her in less than an hour. She'll worry otherwise." She said handing Tamsin her phone.

"Of course." Tamsin said, but she knew Bo would worry anyway. "You'll be okay?" She asked touching Lauren's arm.

"I'll be okay." Lauren soothed her friend. She even managed a small smile despite the throbbing in her head.

.

* * *

"Hi, babe. I'm glad you called! I know I'm running a bit late, but.." Bo rambled excitedly.

"Bo, it's me." Tamsin stopped her. "Tamsin."

"Oh. Hello." Bo said with a weird feeling settling inside her hearing Tamsin's tone. "Why are you calling from Lauren's phone?"

"I didn't have your number and.. Bo, there's been… An incident." Tamsin started hesitantly. She could hear a sharp intake of breath at the other end. "Lauren got knocked down by a crazy ass patient.. The doctor's are treating her now." She continued trying to keep her voice steady.

"What? Where is she? Is she okay?" Bo choked out in a high pitched voice.

"She's here at the hospital." Tamsin said calmly. More calm than she really felt. "She'll be alright, Bo."

"I'll be right there." Bo said hurriedly and ended the call.

.

* * *

Bo barged in the hospital, her heart beating out of her chest. She had a cold sinking feeling inside. She needed Lauren be okay. She couldn't lose her. Bo was nearly in panic mode and was barking at everyone. "Where's Lauren? Where's doctor Lewis? Tell me!"

"Calm down! Lauren wouldn't want you to freak out like this." Tamsin admonished grabbing Bo's arm and leading her to the right direction. "She'll be fine. She's just getting her picture taken and then you'll see her. Let the doctors do their jobs." She finished.

"Sit down." Tamsin gestured to the chairs in the hallway. When Bo stayed standing and fidgeting, Tamsin poked her in the shoulder and commanded. "Sit!"

"Fine. But I need.." Bo began.

"I know what you need. You need to see Lauren and you will. They will come get us, when she's ready." Tamsin said in uncharacteristically soothing tone, at least when talking to Bo.

"I can't lose her." Bo told Tamsin anxiously.

"Yeah." Tamsin only commented.

Fifteen minutes later she saw a doctor coming their way and hope it was news about Lauren. She also needed to see her and make sure the blond was okay.

"You can see Doctor Lewis now. She's in room 511. That way." The resident appeared next to them and motioned with her hand.

"She's okay?" Bo asked with pleading tear-rimmed eyes.

"She's okay." The resident emphasized.

Bo nodded and bolted from her seat towards Lauren's room. She found the right room and barged in, her eyes searching for her girlfriend.

"Lauren." She breathed when she saw the woman she was looking for resting on the hospital bed.

"Bo." Lauren smiled softly. "Hey."

"Oh my god, don't ever scare me like that! My heart can't take this kind stress. I almost died, when Tamsin called me! Promise me you'll be okay!" Bo howled and wailed as she went to Lauren and hugged her carefully as if she was fragile. She pushed her face in Lauren's hair and tried not to completely fall apart.

"Shh, sweetie. I'm okay." Lauren soothed wrapping her arms around Bo. She glanced at Tamsin, who had also entered her room.

"Don't look at me! I told her to calm down." The Valkyrie said defensively. "She's not that good under pressure." She scoffed.

"Can't you just heal yourself babe?" Bo whispered with tears in her eyes. "Do you need to feed or something?"

"It doesn't work like that. I don't feed.. I just need to sleep and rest." Lauren smiled caressing Bo's cheek. "I heal quicker than most, but I can't heal myself like I can other people. I'll be fine." She whispered her eyes fluttering shut.

"You okay?" Bo also whispered. Her brow now creasing in worry. She brushed Lauren's cheek with her hand. "Babe?"

"Mhmm. The meds are making me really tired. I'll rest for a while. Okay?" The nymph said sleepily.

"Rest honey." Bo said and kept touching Lauren soothingly. "I'll stay right here."

.

* * *

"I need to be alone with doctor Lewis a moment. I'll check her condition. And decide, if she's good to go home." Doctor Hyatt informed authoritatively, when he strolled in Lauren's room four hours later.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Bo hissed holding tightly on to Lauren's hand.

"Bo it's okay. You've been here for hours. Take a break." Lauren said. "Tamsin, make sure she eats something, please?"

"Sure." Tamsin nodded and yanked Bo unceremoniously with her.

The Valkyrie and the succubus sat in silence in a secluded corner of the cafeteria.

"Can I go back now?" Bo asked anxiously after only ten minutes. "I bet the old geezer is gone already."

"No. Not until you eat that." Tamsin pointed at the untouched chicken sandwich on the table.

"But.." Bo tried.

"No buts. Eat! Doctor's orders." Tamsin huffed in aggravation.

"Fine." Bo grumbled and started nibbling the sandwich.

"I still hate you, you know." Tamsin said after a few minutes silence.

"I do know." Bo deadpanned.

"But with that clear, I've learned to tolerate you. I see how happy you make Lauren. And I care for her." Tamsin said meeting Bo's eyes. "I ship Lauren and her happiness."

"Oh." Bo made a noise, but didn't know what to say. She knew she had to say something. The detective was obviously offering her an olive branch.

"Um, Lauren cares for you too. You are a good friend. Uh, I love that she has people who love her, help her and protect her.. Thank you for saving her today Tamsin." Bo said seriously. She had heard what had happened from a nurse that came to check on Lauren. Lauren had been sleeping and Tamsin had went for coffee. And Bo had wanted to know, what the hell had gone down.

"So, I don't hate you Tamsin. Not as much as before at least.." Bo continued.

"Well, that's progress, I guess." The Valkyrie said dryly. "And no need to thank me. I'll always have her back." She added in a softer voice.

Tamsin took a sip from her coffee and Bo eyed her sandwich not feeling much of an appetite. She just wanted to get back to her girlfriend.

"But if you mess up in any way! If you hurt her, I will shove a thousand thunderbolts up your ass and send you to the stratosphere." The Valkyrie roared suddenly with blazing eyes startling Bo out of her thoughts and making her spill her coffee. "Have no doubts about that." Tamsin promised hissing menacingly.

"Shit, you're scary! Could you just tone it down a bit?" Bo whimpered patting the table with a stack of napkins. From the corner of her eye she saw many other customers doing the same.

"Hmph. I'm a Valkyrie. I'm supposed to be intimidating and scary." Tamsin stated with a crooked grin.

"I won't hurt her. Um, I.. I love her Tamsin." Bo said quietly.

"You do?" Tamsin stared intently at the succubus, needing confirmation.

"I do. I just haven't told her that yet.. I guess I'm scared. I've never loved anyone, I mean beside family. Never like this. What if she doesn't love me back. What then? I'll be screwed and not in a good way. I want her to love me back.." Bo rambled.

"Oh Christ! How the hell do I get caught in these deep emotional relationship conversations?! I don't do relationships!" Tamsin barked in aggravation.

The succubus didn't comment on Tamsin's outburst. She just kept staring at her unappealing sandwich.

"Lauren is crazy about you. Any idiot can see that." The Valkyrie said finally. "Be brave and say you love her, Bo. She'll say it back. That's a fact. And that's the end of this wonderful conversation." She snapped sarcastically.

Bo nodded and went back to her sandwich. She managed somehow to get it down. Before she could plead permission to go back to Lauren, Tamsin was already getting up.

"Good. Let's go." Tamsin snarled and headed out of the cafeteria hearing Bo scampering after her.

.

* * *

"Hey Kenzi." Lauren greeted as Kenzi came through the door at the same time as Doctor Hyatt exited.

"Lauren, my god are you okay?" Kenzi said clearly fearful.

"Kenz, I'll be okay. Just a little banged up." Lauren said reaching for Kenzi's hand.

Kenzi took the offered hand, squeezed it and sat down on the bed next to Lauren's legs.

"That's good." Kenzi murmured relieved. "I forgot my phone home, when I went to get groceries. I came home and later found a frantic voice mail from Bo dated few hours ago. I was sure you were dead!" She snapped angrily. "Sorry. You scared me." She sighed.

"I brought you something." Kenzi revealed grinning after a moment.

"Oh?"

"Ta-da!" Kenzi singsonged and produced a cupcake from her bag.

"Is that mine? For me?" Lauren smiled cheekily.

"Yeah. Goodies to make you better. I just brought one, because your sweet snacking abilities are so lame." Kenzi teased.

"Put it on the table. I'll eat it later."

"No! It'll dry up." Kenzi admonished. "Besides I'll eat it, if it's in my eye sight for much longer. I was surprised, I didn't eat it on the way here.." She confessed.

"Too bad." Lauren grinned. "So put it in the drawer."

"But.. It'll get lonely. It's dark in there." Kenzi babbled.

"Just eat it Kenzi." Lauren laughed rolling her eyes.

"It's yours!" Kenzi desperately denied, but still eyed the treat hungrily.

"We'll share?" Lauren proposed.

Kenzi looked tempted, but shook her head. Lauren took the cupcake and broke a piece of it and shoved it in Kenzi's mouth just as Bo and Tamsin came in.

"Oh, sweet! They are eating their wedding cupcake." Tamsin snorted.

"Hey Kenz." Bo said happily. "Glad you came."

"Of course I came, but please, please.. Next time leave a bit more coherent message. I thought Lauren was on the brink of death!" Kenzi moaned.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry.. I was, um, a bit hysterical. But Lauren is fine." Bo smiled at Lauren and pecked her lips softly. "Hey." She breathed against the nymphs mouth.

"Hey. The doctor discharged me. I can go home and rest. I just need someone to monitor me over night." Lauren said smiling at Bo. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Tamsin spoke up with a teasing clint in her eyes.

"No you won't!" Bo snarled making the Valkyrie and Kenzi snicker. The succubus was so easy to rile up. "I'll stay with her." Bo announced ignoring their snickering.

.

* * *

"Here we are." Bo said as she ushered Lauren into her apartment.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Lauren said and headed to the bathroom.

"You'll be okay?" Bo asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Lauren assured. "Could you make me something to eat?"

"Maybe a bowl of cereal?" Lauren added when she saw the terrified look on Bo's face. "I do remember you don't cook, Bo." She grinned making Bo laugh.

"Cereal coming up!" Bo declared.

Lauren took a quick shower, but still Bo had managed to check on her three times. When she emerged in her bedroom, Bo was standing next to her bed waiting for her.

"Get in bed." Bo ordered softly and Lauren sat on the bed with her back against the back board.

"Here's your cereal. I'll go get you a cup of tea." Bo said and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Tea." Bo presented a little later and gave the hot mug to Lauren.

"Lie with me Bo." Lauren said softly. She put the half-eaten bowl of cereal and the steaming mug on the night table and patted the bed.

Bo smiled and moved to the bed. She took off her clothes, leaving her in her top and panties. She crawled under the covers and gathered Lauren in her arms exhaling feeling content.

"I love you Bo." Lauren whispered quietly in Bo's ear making the succubus shiver.

"You do?" Bo croaked feeling overwhelmed with happiness. Lauren loved her. She couldn't believe it. All her dreams were coming true.

"I do. So much." Lauren promised.

"I love you too." Bo vowed meeting Lauren's eyes and brought their lips together. "So much." She moaned in her girlfriends mouth. "I love you so much Lauren."

.

* * *

"So you're fully recovered?" Tamsin asked as she entered Lauren's apartment.

"Yes. Not even a scratch left." Lauren informed smiling. "Thank you Tamsin for your help the other day. Without you, I don't want to think what might have happened." She continued solemnly.

"I'm just happy that you're okay." The valkyrie said happily.

Lauren's phone started to ring. She saw the name on the display and looked at it again before answering. It had been a while since he had called her last.

"Hey, Herbie." Lauren said after tapping the green icon on her phone.

"Hello Miss Lewis. You know why I'm calling. Again." He said with a joyful, lightly teasing tone.

"Yeah. I know. What's the date this time?" Lauren asked.

"The 21st at seven?" Herbie said hopefully.

"Let me check my schedule.." Lauren said and opened the calendar on her phone. "Hmm. 21st at seven.." She hummed as Tamsin eyed her curiously.

"That actually is fine with me." She told the man on the other end.

"Oh my! That's fantastic. Thank you! I'll see you then." He rambled cheerfully. "Bye!"

"Yes, bye!"

Tamsin who had heard only half of the conversation was baffled as to what it was about.

"Where are you going on the 21st at seven with some guy?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's not some guy." Lauren scoffed. "I was talking to Mr Collins."

"Who?" Tamsin said confused. "Should I know him?"

"The instructor from the art class. Remember the one you forced me to go? In the nude." Lauren snapped rolling her eyes.

"Oh, him! So he's Herbie now?" Tamsin gibed. "Why is he calling you?"

"He offered me another session in his class." Lauren said nonchalantly as she tapped in a note of the session in her phone.

"And you said yes?!" Tamsin screeched. "Again? Willingly?"

"Yes." Lauren admitted wondering about Tamsin's strong reaction.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The valkyrie soon volunteered eagerly.

"I'll probably take Bo with me." Lauren said noticing Tamsin's gleeful expression. "What?"

"Have you told Bo that you might do another show?" Tamsin smirked.

"It's not a show!" Lauren snarled. "But no, not yet. Why?"

"Why?" Tamsin laughed not believing her friend's foolishness. "Lauren, Bo's gonna go apeshit, when she hears of this!"

"You think?" Lauren muttered with wide eyes. Bo sometimes acted a bit jealous and possessive, but this was art. And Lauren had already posed before. Would it be such a big deal for the succubus, she mused.

"I know so! She's a _territorial_ succubus, Lauren." Tamsin exclaimed astounded that her friend had not thought this through, before promising Herbie to attend the class to do some more nude modelling. "She doesn't want others ogling her girl's girlparts." Tamsin clarified.

"Oh, crap... She'll go apeshit." Lauren agreed groaning.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	15. The Show

Can I just say - over 200 followers?! UN-BE-LIE-VAB-LE! I'm.. floored :D

I love reading your comments! Thank you for your continued feedback and support :)

xoxo

* * *

"So, have you told Bo about your next show?" Tamsin asked as she strolled in Lauren's lab, startling the doctor, who was intently eyeing something on her computer screen.

"Jeez! You scared me Tamsin! Can't you knock?" Lauren barked. "And for the last time - it's not a show!" She hissed.

"Sorry!" Tamsin grinned. "So, have you told Bo of your plans for Friday?"

"No." Lauren said flatly hoping the valkyrie would just drop the subject.

"No? Lauren, Friday's tomorrow!" Tamsin scolded. "You need to tell her! You should have told her ages ago!"

"I know.. I just don't want to upset Bo. She won't be happy about this.." The doctor whined. "But I can't cancel it either! I won't cancel. I promised Herbie I'd be there."

"Hmm." Tamsin acknowledged. "I get it, but Lauren you have to tell Bo. She's gonna find out anyway. Sooner or later. It's better she hears it from you."

"You're right. Um, I'll tell her tonight." Lauren groaned anxiously. "She'll flip out, right?"

"I'd bet some good money on it." Tamsin nodded with a sly smile. "I'll come with you to the class, if Bo throws you out on your ass for this. Just call me." She teased.

"Shit."

"Lauren, it'll be alright. Bo will probably have a minor meltdown, but she'll get over it." Tamsin soothed, when she saw her friends nervousness.

"Shit." Lauren just repeated with her head down and eyes closed.

.

* * *

"When is Kenzi coming home?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

She'd been putting off telling Bo about the modeling session all evening. She knew she should just man up and tell Bo and then see what happens. Lauren just didn't want to ruin a nice night. They had had dinner and watched a movie and cuddled on the couch. All that would certainly come to an abrupt end, if Lauren voiced what was on her mind.

"I think she'll be home anytime now." Bo answered glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Oh." Lauren sighed anxiously and kept wringing her hands. I have to tell her, she chanted inside her head.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked noting Lauren's tone and rigid posture.

"No." Lauren said automatically trying to deflect the issue. "Uh, I mean.. I need to tell you, um, something." She stuttered.

"Okay?" Bo sat up a little straighter. She had a feeling she would not like what Lauren had to say. The doctor was looking awkward and uncomfortable. Hopefully Lauren wasn't going out of town again, the succubus mused unhappily.

"What is it?" Bo prodded, when Lauren still hadn't said anything.

"Um, so, I have another nude modeling session on Friday. Tomorrow. For the art class. You know, the one where we met for the first time?" Lauren rushed through her speech looking down at her clasped hands. "I thought maybe you'd like to come with me?" She asked lifting her gaze on Bo's face and watching her reactions carefully.

The succubus looked flabbergasted. Then that look morphed into a look of disbelief and then anger. Lauren knew she was in trouble now. She braced herself for the upcoming confrontation. I should have listened to Tamsin and told Bo this sooner. This last minute info dump was a bad idea, she groaned.

"What?" Bo breathed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed in agitation.

"Uh, I said I'm gonna be nude mod.." Lauren started to say.

"No, I heard! I heard you!" Bo snapped and stood up. "What the hell are you thinking?! You're not going! You're not doing this!" She roared waving her hands wildly.

"I am. I made a promise. I'm sorry." Lauren tried to stay calm. She understood that Bo had a reason to be pissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but I didn't think it was a big deal. Really. I've done this before." Lauren continued seemingly unaffected hoping to calm the fuming succubus, before this argument got out of hand.

"I know you've done this! I was there with all the other pervs. I was there!" Bo barked her eyes blazing in anger and in jealousy.

"There are no pervs! It's an art class." Lauren was also getting aggravated now.

"Whatever! You're not going!" Bo screeched. "I forbid it! And that's final! You're not going." She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Forbid?" Lauren said angrily also standing up. "I'm a grown woman! I'll make my own decisions. I'm sorry you don't like it." She growled.

"Fine! Go! Run around naked for all I care! There's nothing more to talk about then!" Bo barked and sprinted to her room slamming the door closed with a loud bang after her.

" Fine!" Lauren countered furiously. "Does this mean you won't be coming with me?!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Yes!" Bo shouted back angrily.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kenzi screeched as she darted into the crack shack.

"Nothing." Lauren sighed, plopped back down on the couch and covered her face in her hands forcing herself not to cry, but tears still leaked on her cheeks.

"Should I believe that?" Kenzi scoffed softly. "I heard you two screaming from outside."

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked softly as she saw Lauren's distress. "Lauren?"

"Um, Bo's mad at me." Lauren choked. "I promised to do something, that she doesn't approve of. Actually she said 'she forbids it'. Yeah, so she's angry.. I should have told her sooner."

"Okay.. So what have you promised to do?" Kenzi prodded carefully and sat next to the blond.

"I'm gonna model for the class again." Lauren whispered waiting nervously for Kenzi's reaction to it.

"Oh cool! I'll come too! I'll come with you!" Kenzi said eagerly, before halting her excitement. "Oh. But yeah, I see why Bo wouldn't like that.. She can be a bit.. Territorial. She went ballistic huh?" She grimaced slightly.

"Something like that.." Lauren sighed and molded herself against Kenzi's side resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

The goth wrapped her arms around the upset blond. "It'll be okay. Bobo just needs to cool a bit. She'll come around. She'll come back down soon and you two figure this out." She assured the doctor.

The two women sat hugging each other until the ring of a phone startled them.

"It's mine." Lauren stated as she dug into her bag.

"Is it Bo?" Kenzi quipped with a soft smile.

"No." Lauren chuckled a little despite her morose mood. " It's the hospital."

"Doctor Lewis." She answered.

"Now?" Lauren asked someone over the phone. "Okay. I'll be there in thirty." She sighed.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She apologized to Kenzi. "I feel like I'm leaving you to take the second wave of raging Bo on my behalf. Just remember, it's me she's mad at."

"Relax. I know how to handle Bo." Kenzi grinned and escorted Lauren to the door. "She'll get over it and comes crawling back begging your forgiveness."

"I'll take your word for it." Lauren said pulling Kenzi into a quick hug. "Bye."

"Bye."

.

* * *

Kenzi had settled on the couch with her snacks watching tv. She had pondered briefly, if she should go check on Bo, but decided to let her friend cool off. Kenzi was sure, that Bo would soon emerge downstairs. And after a half an hour she did.

"Hey Kenz." Bo sighed in a tired voice. "Where's Lauren?" She looked around the crack shack.

"Hey." Kenzi replied. "The hospital called. She had to go."

"Shit!" Bo groaned. "I messed up Kenzi. So bad. I went all batshit crazy on her.."

"You made her cry, you know." Kenzi said softly. She didn't want to make her friend feel any worse, but she thought that Bo should know that Lauren had been upset. Maybe the succubus would learn to control her extreme reactions a bit in time. She was always such a hothead.

"I did?" Bo said sadly. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to hurt Lauren and make her sad. Making Lauren sad, made Bo extremely sad.

"How do I fix this?" Bo sighed. "I hate fighting with her. I just don't want her to be naked with other people. People ogling her. She's.. She's mine to ogle at."

"It's modeling Bo. They are just painting her. You're the only one who gets to put her hands on her." Kenzi assured.

"I get it, but I'm still not happy about it." Bo grumbled unhappily.

"I know." Kenzi said. "And Lauren knows it too."

"What do I do?"

"You'll call her tomorrow." Kenzi finished. "And make it okay."

"I'll call her tomorrow." Bo repeated.

.

* * *

"Tamsin what are you doing here?" Lauren asked, when she opened her door after hearing a knock.

"I came to see, if you needed an escort to your show.. I mean session." Tamsin corrected. "Did you tell Bo?"

"Yeah." Lauren sighed. "Come in." She motioned to Tamsin with her hand.

"And?" Tamsin wanted to know more.

"She's not coming." The nymph huffed.

"Oh, you want me to come with?" Tamsin asked sincerely.

"No. I don't want to give Bo anymore ammunition against me.." Lauren groaned. "And besides Kenzi's going with me. She should be here anytime now."

"Hmph." The valkyrie huffed. "Can I stay here then? Leafs and Canucks are playing tonight and you have that gorgeous tv." She pleaded smiling.

"Stay." Lauren said. Soon after she had closed the door behind Tamsin, there was another knock.

"Hey Kenzi. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Hey. With your car right? I took a cab here from the Dal."

"Yeah sure. The Dal?"

"I helped Trick with some liquor choices. I'm a vodka expert. Among other things." Kenzi smirked. "I'm not drunk!" She stressed when she saw Lauren watching her closely.

"Okay." Lauren chuckled.

"Has Bo called?" Kenzi asked. She knew her friend talked about calling Lauren.

"No, I haven't heard from her. But I actually left my phone at the office last night.. I'll get it later." Lauren explained. "Tamsin we're going now! Bye!" She hollered.

"Bye!" Tamsin yelled.

"She's staying here?" Kenzi questioned.

"Apparently there's better ice hockey on my tv than on her own." Lauren grinned.

"Your tv is awesome." Kenzi agreed nodding eagerly.

.

* * *

"Who the hell is it?" Tamsin yelled as she heard a frantic knock at the door.

"Tamsin?" Bo's voice floated in. "Let me in!" She ordered impatiently and pounded on the door a few times.

"Where's Lauren?" Bo asked, when the door opened. Her eyes were scanning the apartment as she burst in.

"She's not here. She left for the art class awhile back." Tamsin said and stomped back to the living room.

"Already? But I.." Bo said and followed the valkyrie. "But I wanted to go with her."

"Well, she didn't know that. She thinks you're angry." Tamsin scoffed.

"I've been an ass." Bo confessed rubbing her face with her hands. "I totally blew a fuse when she told me about you know.. I could have handled it.. better."

"So I heard." Tamsin quipped. "You're a dumbass."

"Do you think she'd like it or not, if I went there now? I tried to call her earlier today, but she didn't answer.." Bo asked unsurely not reacting to Tamsin's gibe.

"Lauren had a long over night shift at the hospital and slept the day. She told me she forgot her phone in her office. She'll probably pick it up later tonight." Tamsin revealed. "I think she'd like if you showed up." She ended seriously.

"Why are you being so.. nice?" Bo asked curiously. She felt a bit weirded out by the supporting valkyrie. Maybe Tamsin was trying to set her up and Lauren would rip into her, if Bo showed up.

"I must be ill." Tamsin said sarcastically. "Go! So I can get back to my game!" She barked sounding more like herself.

"I'm going, I'm going." Bo muttered as she let herself out.

.

* * *

Kenzi had settled into the back row and was setting up her stuff. Lauren was upfront talking with Mr Collins. The blond was already in her sheet. The crisp white linen was draped around her fully. Herbie motioned for Lauren to sit on the podium. He was moving Lauren's limbs in the position he wanted. Her left leg was bent in front of her and the other tugged under it. The sheet snaked between her legs, covering the apex of her thighs, but leaving her hips and the rest of the blond legs visible. Herbie, the instructor was just about to adjust the upper section of the sheet, when the door opened with a loud bang startling him and everybody else in the room.

"Bo?" Lauren breathed as she saw the succubus barge in. This can't be good, she thought. Bo's probably gonna go all cave woman on me and drag me out. And then we'll have another screaming match and that won't brighten my day, Lauren fretted.

Bo stalked silently towards Lauren and the instructor. Herbie saw the blazing eyes of the brunette, who coming to them and swallowed nervously and then released his grip on the sheet. He took a few hesitant steps back. He was having flashbacks of the fuming blond from last time Lauren had modeled.

"What are you doing here Bo?" Lauren said apprehensively when the succubus reached the podium.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry." Bo started after taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I was an asshat. I shouldn't have blown up like that.. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I just didn't like the idea of you parading around naked in front of strangers."

"I'm not parading! For gods sake! You're as bad as Tamsin!" Lauren snapped rolling her eyes. "And I'm not gonna be naked." She added in a more softer tone.

"Sorry. I know. I know." Bo conceded hanging her head. "I, um, what?" She lifted her eyes to Lauren's.

"I talked to Herbie and we agreed that I could be mostly covered. The important parts anyway."Lauren smirked as she saw relief flooding the succubus' eyes.

"You did that for me?" Bo said with her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I can understand why you got angry Bo. We should have talked about this before I signed up for anything. I thought maybe this would be okay?"

"You really didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." Bo said softly and leaned in closer. She waited for Lauren to close the cap and she did. It was just a small peck, but both of them felt elated.

"I love you." Bo breathed.

"I love you too." The blond said happily. "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too." Bo murmured. "Let's not ever fight again."

It seemed their first fight was over. Bo couldn't help herself and kissed Lauren again. The kiss was much less innocent then the little peck they'd started with.

"Bo leave our model alone and get back here! I saved you a seat. We don't need the full show you know." Kenzi quipped loudly after she heard Bo release a lustful moan. Kenzi's quip made others in the room chuckle. Even Mr Collins was looking more relaxed now.

"I'm coming." Bo hollered sheepishly releasing her hold on Lauren. "Have a good show." She whispered to the blond and strolled to the back and sat next to Kenzi.

"It's not a show.." Lauren muttered and sighed in exasperation.

"Just so you know, you're not selling this painting to anyone else, but me. Is that understood?" Bo commanded Kenzi quietly and gave her friend a stern glare.

"If you wish. Let's talk about the price." Kenzi smirked and went back to organizing her brushes. "Since you can't bake or cook, I'm thinking vast amounts of alcohol or other favors. Hmm." She mused.

.

* * *

Mr Collins had adjusted the sheet on Lauren and had given the class permission to start their work. Lauren was leaning back slightly on her other hand while the other clutched the sheet draped over her breasts. The tops of the mounds were visible, but nipples were hidden. Her taut stomach was in full view, but the apex of her legs was covered.

Bo was having conflicted feelings. She was happy that Lauren had asked not to be completely naked tonight. It was great that all that nudity was for Bo's eyes only. But now as the succubus sat twitching in the back looking at the barely covered blond, she just wanted to go up there and rip that pesky rag away totally and roam her hungry eyes all over the blonds body.

"Bobo, settle down. Or do you want to loan my sunglasses again.. " Kenzi groaned as she saw the lustful look on the succubus.

"Hey buddy! Get that thing away! You're blocking my view!" Bo suddenly snarled when the man in front of her momentarily moved his canvas in front of Bo's eyes to change himself a new one. The man jumped at Bo's menacing tone and quickly moved his stuff.

"Bo, calm down. That guy almost had a heart attack." Kenzi hissed. "You're embarrassing yourself. And me!"

"I can't calm down. Lauren's been giving me eyesex all this time. Look. I don't think I can take it much longer." Bo breathed nodding at the blond on the podium. Just then Lauren again looked at Bo with a lifted eye brow and a little smirk, the nymph's dirty thoughts evident in her eyes. Bo shuddered and shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Oh shit.. Give me the glasses. Give 'em Kenzi!" Bo said frantically.

"Here!" Kenzi handed Bo the sunglasses she already had in her lap. "You're pathetic. You know that right?" She scoffed under her breath.

"When is this session gonna end?" Bo asked pleadingly after placing the shades over her eyes. She wanted to devour the blond. Now.

"You've been here only for ten minutes!" Kenzi laughed. "You horn dog. You have to suffer for over an hour still... Poor Bobo. You'll burst." She added gleefully.

"An hour?" Bo hissed as in pain. "I won't last that long."

"Look away then."Kenzi suggested wryly and continued painting.

"I can't." Bo whined. "I want her now. I really don't like this kind of foreplay.."

"Maybe you should go and wait in the car?" Kenzi said cheekily.

"I'm not waiting in the car!" Bo roared making heads turn.

"Oh my god. Just shut up." Kenzi snickered and winked at Lauren, who was trying to stop herself from grinning.

.

* * *

"Dyson is here." Kenzi announced an hour later.

"Oh, wow, he's totally ogling your girl! See!" Kenzi pointed at the detective making his way to the back room. He obviously caught a view of Lauren's naked backside on his way and faltered in his step a bit.

"I'll kill him!" Bo hissed her eyes trained on that offending wolf. "That ass is mine! Mine to look at!"

"Chill Bo. Let him look. No harm in a little glimpse." Kenzi teased.

Bo had again been impossible all evening, Kenzi huffed. Whining and moaning and checking the time every five minutes. Bo had it so bad! It's not like she hadn't seen the Doc naked plenty of times, but still was a complete mess when she couldn't get her hands on the blond right away, Kenzi scoffed. And Lauren hadn't been helping Bo's state with those looks and small smirks. Kenzi was sure that Lauren wasn't going to make it home, before she had Bo's handprints all over her.

"What?!" Bo barked irritated.

"Nothing." Kenzi deflected quickly. "Lauren's session is almost over. Just calm down."

"Your girl is going to the back room now." Kenzi said after a while.

"Yeah?" Bo flicked her eyes to the front of the room and saw Lauren's naked back moving towards the dressing room. Dyson met the blond at the door. They were talking about something. Bo chucked the sunglasses to Kenzi and bolted towards them to keep Dyson from touching her girl.

"Hey Dyson." Bo snapped. "Bye Dyson." She said dismissively.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren squeaked when Bo pushed her in the room and then pressed her against the shut door.

"Show me what's for my eyes only." Bo husked bringing her lips to Lauren's. Her eyes were burning bright blue.

"Oh." The blond moaned in understanding. "All this." She whispered against her girlfriend's mouth and dropped the sheet. The white linen pooled at her feet. Bo claimed her lips hungrily and pulled chi from her lover.

The succubus' hands roamed Lauren's body. Palming her breasts and moving lower and lower until she slipped her hand between the blond's legs. She didn't tease the blond and quickly pushed two fingers into Lauren. Bo's fingers kept moving inside her girlfriend in a steady pace making the nymph quiver and moan in ecstasy. The succubus kissed Lauren wantonly and unconsciously pushed chi into the blond, making her climax quick and hard.

"Oh my god. What did you do?" The nymph breathed leaning heavily on Bo. Her whole body felt like jello. "I think I died for a minute there." She chuckled throatily burying her face in Bo's neck.

"Let's continue this at home?" Bo husked.

"Let's." Lauren agreed blissfully still clinging onto Bo. "I just need a minute." She smiled.

.

* * *

"I need to tell you something Bo." Lauren whispered when she slowly started to put her clothes back on.

Bo paled. What now, she thought anxiously. "What?" She finally muttered hesitantly.

"My parents want to meet you." Lauren said quietly. "Bo?"

"Okay." Bo croaked out. Inside she was panicking. She had to meet the parents. How would Lauren's parents like the territorial, private eye succubus for their beautiful, smart doctor daughter? They're gonna jump for joy for sure, she thought sarcastically.

"Great." Lauren smiled and Bo returned the smile easily despite her inner turmoil. "I'll set it up."

"Great." Bo smiled a little. "I'm meeting the parents." She said uneasily.

"Don't worry honey, they'll love you." Lauren assured.

Bo looked at her unconvinced. "Great." She said automatically.

"I love you Bo." Lauren pecked the succubus softly on the lips.

"I love you too." Bo said with a wide smile spreading on her face.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N My semi-smut has made me wonder about the ratings.. So I changed the rating to M just to be on the safe side :)


End file.
